It's an Olympic Sized Mission
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron are to be members of the US Olympic Team. Drakken, Shego and Monkey Fist have been seen in China and GJ wants Kim and Ron to be there in the spotlight hoping to flush the three. Now Kim and Ron are home. Final chapter posted.
1. Chapter 1

Kim stretched out on the blanket Ron had laid down on the sand

**It's an Olympic sized Mission  
****Chapter one  
****By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Kim stretched out on the blanket Ron had laid down on the sand of the beach. They were back with Kim's uncle on the beach in North Carolina. The sun had turned Ron a deep brown. Kim had been very careful and had obtained a nice deep cooper-brown hue. The two teen heroes had spent the last week lying out on the beach, swimming, and just generally taking it easy on the beach. Their evenings had been taken up by long walks on the beach. Their friends from before supposed to arrive in the next week and all of them were looking forward to hanging out together.

"Be beep be beep"

Ron groaned and placed a towel over his face.

"Why didn't you bury that thing KP?"

Kim snickered.

"Ron, remember? We did bury it but Wade used the robotic arms to dig it back out."

Kim pressed the switch on the device that normally rode on her wrist.

"Go Wade."

Wade's face appeared on the screen. He grinned at the screen.

"Oh good. You didn't bury the Kimmunicator again. Kim, Ron, Dr. Director needs to speak to you. She has a ride on the way to pick you up. No need to pack up, she promised to have you back at the beach by tomorrow morning. Kim, she has already notified your aunt and uncle."

As Wade finished a GJ agent stood at the walkway that crossed the dune line. He waved to the two teens. Soon they were settled in a hover car and flying toward a local GJ headquarters. They landed and were immediately escorted to the office that Dr. Director was using. Dr. Director smiled as they entered the office. She stood and motioned for them to take the two seats in front of her desk."

"Team Possible, thank you for coming. I'll make this short so that you can return to your vacation. I can already tell that the two of you have been spending a lot of time in the sun. Now then, down to business."

She pressed a button the screen on the wall came to life. Kim was surprised to see the Olympic rings and the website for the coming summer Olympics. Dr. Director sat back and crossed her hands.

"Kim, Ron. There have been some unsettling moments of Dr. Drakken, Shego and Monkey Fist in the past weeks. We have been tracking them but we always seem to be a few steps behind. A great deal of their activity has been in the area where the Summer Olympics are to be held in August. GJ has decided to have agents at the games both public and secretive."

Kim and Ron looked at each other then turned back to Dr. Director. Kim shook her head.

"Dr. Director, I don't understand. I thought GJ was supposed to remain secret. What do you mean by public?"

Betty smiled at the two teens. She was about to drop a ton of bricks on the two teens but she was sure they would take on the mission.

"It's quite simple Kim. We will enter the two of you into the Olympics representing the United States in a number of events. Kim, we plan to enter you into the gymnastics team. Ron, you will be entered into a number of track and field events including the javelin throw and the steeplechase. Right after your vacation you will return home where you both will undergo intense training to bring you up to speed on your events. You will then join the U.S. Olympic team as official members."

Kim's jaw nearly landed in her lap.

"Yo...you mean we will be going to the Olympics"

Betty nodded.

"That's correct. A number of the governments have agreed to let you participate to help provide some internal security as well as actually participate in the events. The normal tryout procedure has been waved. The official story will be that a number of athletes had to drop out due to various reasons. Your names have been placed in the proper order on the alternate list so that you will take their places."

Ron raised his hand.

"You mean we could.."

Betty nodded.

"Yes, you will be official members of the team and eligible to win a medal just like any other athlete. Train well and who knows what can happen."

Kim smiled over at Ron.

"Well potential boy, I would like to see you standing on the stand getting your medal."

Ron grinned back at Kim.

"Not as much I am going to enjoy seeing you in those leotards that the gymnasts wear."

Betty laughed as Kim's face flamed red.

"So, you agree to help us in this manner?"

Kim and Ron glanced at each other then back at Dr. Director.

"Sure."

Dr. Director stood and shook their hands.

"That is fine. We will get you back to Middleton after your vacation, once there a news release will sent out with the news that the two of you will be joining the U.S. Team. I am sure that the news media will eat this up, which is exactly what we want to happen. Drakken, Shego, and Monkey Fist cannot help hearing about it. We can only hope that you being there will inhibit them from trying anything."

Kim shifted in her seat.

"Dr. Director, shouldn't we be worried that they might try and attack us while we are there. We could be a danger to the other athletes."

Dr. Director shook her head.

"Only a fool would try and take on the Chinese security forces protecting the Olympics. They have assured us that you and the other athletes would be quite safe. They look forward to you attending."

Reaching over to Ron, Kim took his hand and gave it a slight squeeze. They shared a glance for a moment then turned back to Dr. Director.

"In that case, we accept."

Standing, Betty stepped around her desk and approached the two teens as they stood.

"Thank you, I know you realize that the true reason that you will be there. That is to hinder those three. You may be called at any time if they make a move. If it is at a time that you should be participating in an event, I am sorry but you would have to forfeit that event. We will work with the Olympic Committee to help with your cover in that event, even if it means juggling some lineup schedules. Let's hope that it does not come to that. Other than that, I wish you good luck. Your trainers will contact you when you return to Middleton. Now, agent Davis will return you to your vacation. Enjoy it while you can because you have a lot of work to do."

Kim and Ron stepped from the office and followed Agent Davis back to the hover car. The trip back to the beach house was short and soon they were sitting on the elevated deck of the cottage looking out over the ocean shining in the moon light. Snuggling down into Ron's arms, Kim sighed slightly before looking up at Ron.

"So what do you think?"

Ron reached up and scratched the back of his neck in a gesture Kim knew so well.

"It's weird KP, the two of us...In the OLYMPICS?"

Kim nodded.

"I know. I really don't know what to think about it either. Wait will Monique hears about this."

Ron snorted and laughed slightly.

"Warn me please so that I can find a set of ear muffs. All of Middleton County will probably hear her. I wonder who will be helping us train?"

* * *

The two teens returned from their vacation and settled back into a normal life back in Middleton for a few days until Wade forwarded a call from Dr. Director.

"Greetings Team Possible, I just wanted to let you know that the news release will hit the news agencies in time of the six 'o clock news. A press team is waiting in a car in front of the house. They will assist the two of you in setting up a news conference after the word hits the wires. The official news conference will be help at 8:00 in your front yard Kim. The press team has a number of items of clothing for the two of you to put on at the news conference. Good luck. I have already informed your parents about what is occurring. I will contact you later."

Kim and Ron looked at each other and both slowly climbed down the stairs into the Possible living room. They noticed that all four of their parents were standing there waiting for them. Their faces were literally beaming. Kim's mom stepped forward.

"Kim, Ron, we are all so proud of you. We know the reasons and the situation, but we are still proud that you will be representing our country like this. I think you will want to see this. Let's turn the TV on. Jim, Tim, have you got the recorders ready."

The twins popped up from in front of the TV.

"Sure do mom. The DVR is already recording and we are splitting the signal to our computers. It will burn a dozen DVDs at one time. This is going to be sooo cool!"

Everyone settled down in the chairs around the wide screen TV. Kim and Ron took the couch right in front of the screen. For the first few minutes, it was the same kind of old news repeated from the night before. Then the Olympic symbol came up on the screen behind the news anchor along with the Team Possible logo. The anchor smiled as she looked up at the camera.

"In other good news, the U.S. Olympic Committee announced just hours ago that Middleton's own Team Possible will be joining the Olympic team going to Beijing. Kim Possible will be joining the gymnastics squad and Ron Stoppable will be joining the track squad. A news conference has been announced for 8'o clock in the front lawn of the Possible residence. I would like to be the first to congratulate Kim and Ron and wish them good luck in Beijing."

Ron glanced over at Kim and they began counting down as she pulled her cell phone out of her pants pocket.

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

At zero Kim's phone rang. Glancing at the screen she saw "MON" displayed. Turning it to the side to show Ron they both laughed. Kim moved to the side as Ron put his fingers in his ears. Everyone else in the room took the hint and left the room. Kim put one finger in her ear and held the phone at arm's length as she flipped it open to answer it.

"Hello?"

Kim pulled back from her phone as Monique's voice came screaming out of the speaker.

"GIRL!! YOU ARE GOING TO THE OLYMPICS? RON TOO? YOU BETTER BE READY TO SPILL NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!"

Kim put her phone up to her ear to speak.

"Okay, now that you have vibrated every glass in the living room are you ready to talk in a normal tone. Hang on while I put you on speaker."

Kim pressed the speaker button and Monique's voice came out clear.

"Okay girl, I am calm...no I am not! I am totally freaking. My best girlfriend is going to the Olympics. Oh girl, those outfits are so totally cute. My boy, his mad running skills are going to come in handy."

Kim leaned over as Ron put his arm around her.

"Thanks Mon. We are a little freaked over this too. But we are looking forward to it. We can only talk a little bit; they are setting up a news conference here at the house at 8:00. After that, I am sure we will be quite busy."

Monique cooed over the phone.

"Oooooo... I can just imagine what Bonnie's reaction is going to be. Listen girlfriend, tomorrow, the mall, 10 o'clock, dig it."

Kim sighed.

"It all depends Mon. I'll give you a call after the news conference. We have to get ready now, talk to you later."

Kim put her phone back in her pocket after snapping it closed.

A tall man stepped up to the two teens.

"Kim, Ron. I am Jefferson Price. I will be your news agent until the Olympics are over. Now I will start the conference with a few words about the fact that you will be going to the Olympics and your parent's feelings on this. Then I will ask both of you to the podium so that you can take a few questions. You will answer a few questions then I will give a final statement. Before we start the conference I would like you to put on these outfits."

Jefferson handed Kim and Ron two packages. Opening the packages, Kim and Ron found a red, white and blue hat with the Beijing logo on it, a gray T-shirt with the sport they would be participating in, a new set of jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Kim pulled out her t-shirt that said "Team USA – Gymnastics. Ron's said "Team USA – Track and Field." The two teens split up and went to change.

* * *

Jefferson stepped up to the microphone on the front porch of the Possible's home. There were several new steams from all over the United States and a few from other nations. Clearing his throat, Jefferson started the conference.

"Good evening everyone. My name is Jefferson Price and I will be acting as the newsagent for Team Possible from now until after the Olympics. I will make a short statement and then Kim and Ron will come out to answer a few questions. A small press package will be given out to you afterwards. Now, we are pleased to announce that Kim and Ron have been selected to be a part of the U.S. Olympic Team. Kim will be participating with the Gymnastics team and Ron will be a part of the Track and Field team. Their parents are very pleased with their selection and look forward to supporting their children in this new part of their lives. Now, I know that you don't want to hear me talk, but Kim and Ron. So. Kim, Ron will you come out please."

Kim and Ron stepped up to the microphone amid a flurry of camera flashes. They stood at the microphone holding hands. Kim looked out over the audience and pointed to one woman on the front row.

"I am Kasuni Tanaka, Tokyo News Net. Kim, Ron what were your reactions when you learned you had been selected for the US Team?"

Kim looked at Ron as he leaned forward to speak.

"I believe I remember yelling Booyah!"

The audience laughed as Ron pointed to a man just to the left of the woman.

"I am Henry Culpepper, New York Times. Team Possible, is there any truth to the rumor that you are being sent to Beijing on a mission rather than members of the US team?"

Kim smiled at the man.

"Ron and I have been listed on the alternate lists for some months. When two members of the team were unable to attend we were contacted to be on the team."

Kim selected a well known face to them. Summer Gayle was right on the front row. Summer's smile crossed her face.

"Kim, Ron, now that the two of you are considered on the hottest young couples in the world. Will this be a factor in your participation in your events?"

Ron nodded to Kim to answer that question.

"Summer, of course we are a couple. We can't help if everyone wants to follow us around. We hope that is will not cause any problems. As for our events, we have been able to handle being a couple for the past few months, go on missions and still have separate lives. I don't think that will be a problem."

Kim turned and gave Ron a kiss which caused another flurry of photographs. Turning back to the crowd she pointed out a man behind Summer.

"I am Reginald Baker London Time. About your missions, will you be taking any mission while you are in Beijing?"

Ron shook his head.

"We are not planning to be going on any missions while we are there. However, if a mission does come up that would require our talents, and then we would have to make a decision at that time. We will not allow any mission to harm the Olympic Team effort."

Jefferson stepped to their side.

"Kim and Ron thank you for coming tonight. They will be available for interviews at a later date as long as it does not interfere with their training."

Turning back around Jefferson motioned Kim and Ron back into the house. Kim and Ron joined hands again and waved as they walked back into the house. Taking off their hats once they were inside, Kim looked over at Jefferson.

"Just where we will be training and who will be training us?"

Placing some papers on his briefcase Jefferson looked up at the two teens.

"Oh, the Middleton School Board has offered the use of their facilities and fields at Middleton High. Since you will be the only ones there, we will be able to control security better. You will head up there tomorrow and meet your main coach. Now, I take my leave. A car will be here in the morning at 7:00 o'clock to take you to the gym. The same car will return you to your homes. I will be in contact about any shows or interviews as your time will allow."

* * *

Carrying their gym bags, Kim and Ron entered the gym at Middleton High. They had just checked through the security that had been set up around the school. They noticed the gym floor had been filled with an array of gymnastic equipment. There was a balance beam, a set of uneven bars, and a floor exercise area. A full set of weight machines had also been installed as wall as a couple of treadmills. Their eyes grew wide as they inspected all the equipment. Ron stepped up to one of the weight machines.

"Wow, KP. Somebody has spent some money setting this place up. I wonder where our coach is?"

A tall figure stepped out of the darkness of the dressing room hall.

"He's right here Stoppable."

Kim and Ron whirled around to see Steve Barkin standing there with a clipboard in his hand. The one thing they noticed as the plastic pass hanging from the chain along with his whistle. It appeared to be an Olympic Coach Pass.

"Mr…Mr…Barkin?" Kim stammered.

Barkin grinned.

"That's right Possible; I will be your training coach from now until you leave for the Olympics. I hope you had a nice rest during vacation because your butts are now mine. Now let's warm up with 10 laps around the gym. Playtime is over."

Kim and Ron glanced at each other and mumbled together.

"OHHHH MANNNN!"

* * *

So starts a new story by the Captain. This one has been on my mind since the last Olympics. I didn't think they fit in the Winter Olympics as well as they would the Summer Olympics. I thought Kim would be a given for Gymnastics and Ron for Track and Field. I had considered Ron for the saber events but thought that was a little much as he would be in several track events. I will be updating this as the time of the Olympics approaches and have a number of chapters posted during the actual events. I hope that you enjoy the coming story.

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

Captainkodak1


	2. Chapter 2

**It's an Olympic Sized Mission  
Chapter 2  
By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Kim and Ron whirled around to see Steve Barkin standing there with a clipboard in his hand. The one thing they noticed was the plastic pass hanging from the chain along with his whistle. It appeared to be an Olympic Coach Pass.

"Mr…Mr…Barkin?" Kim stammered.

Barkin grinned.

"That's right Possible; I will be your training coach from now until you leave for the Olympics. I hope you had a nice rest during vacation because your butts are now mine. Now let's warm up with 10 laps around the gym. Playtime is over."

Kim and Ron glanced at each other and mumbled together.

"OHHHH MANNNN!"

Dropping their gym bags in the corner the two teens started their laps. The bleachers were all folded against the wall making enough room for a single running track around the perimeter of the gym. They completed the laps to find Barking waiting for them. Glaring down at the two of them he referred to his clipboard and then looked down at them.

"Okay, from now on this is how we will start our day. You will come in and do 10 laps. After the laps you will spend at least an hour in the weight room. After the weight room you will separate to your individual coaches. Stoppable, you will be with me. Possible, your coach will work with you in here while I work with Stoppable out on the track."

Raising her hand, Kim looked up to Barkin.

"Uh, Mr. Barkin. I thought you would be my coach."

Barkin made a notation on his clipboard.

"No Possible, I have little experience with gymnastics. However, there is a faculty member here a Middleton High that is very experienced in that event. I am sure you are familiar with her, I remember seeing some paperwork that you had spend some time in Library lockup."

Fighting to keep from laughing Ron watched as Kim's face paled. Kim swallowed.

"You mean?"

Another figure stepped into the gym from the dressing rooms. The silhouette was well known about the school. Her voice grated out as Mrs. Hatchet appeared.

"That's right Miss Possible. I shall be your personal coach. If you think I had you busy during Library Lockup then you will be learning what real work is. Now we will start with the balance beam. I know you have done a lot of things on those mission of yours but this is different. Everything has to be done with style and grace not blunt force. Now on the beam, I have a routine ready for you that we will start with."

Stepping over to Ron, Kim was getting ready to give Ron a hug when Mrs. Hatchet slapped ruler in her hand.

"Enjoy that hug now. There will not be time for that later, it will be time to work. Mr. Stoppable, you will follow Mr. Barkin outside. Say goodbye to Miss Possible for I dare say this will be the last hug the two of you will enjoy for a long time."

Pulling Kim into a hug, Ron whispered into her ear.

"See you later KP. I don't care what she says, I'll enjoy getting my Kimshine when I can."

Kim sighed as Ron's arms came down around her. They stood there together for a few moments then separated to head their separate directions. Kim jogged over to the balance beam and started to mount it when Hatchet slapped the ruler again. Kim stopped and looked over at her. Hatchet frowned back a the teen.

"First, let me see you mount the beam and see what you can do. Then I will walk you through your first routine. Begin!!"

Kim nearly jumped out of her socks when Hatchet yelled. She stepped back and jumped straight up doing a forward flip to land on the balance beam. Then she did a few forward flips and a number of hand stands. At one point she was doing a handstand and slowly rotated her body until her legs went out from her sides perpendicular to the beam. Kim then sliding to a sitting position she rolled backwards until she was standing on the very end of the beam. Gathering her breath Kim leaped forward into a roll followed by another handstand. She held the handstand for a few moments as she moved her legs into a full split. She held the split as she twisted her legs in the air. She continued for a few moments until she did a number of flips down the length of the beam then vaulted herself into the air where she performed two full twists. She nailed her feet into the mat and raised herself into an upright position.

Mrs. Hatchet stood there staring a Kim.

"That was...acceptable. Now, you are really going to work."

Kim rolled her eyes and muttered. "Wonderful!"

Mrs. Hatchet's eyes narrowed as she scowled at Kim.

"Miss Possible, now , I see you still like to gab. At least you do not have that little blue thing you talk into all the time. I think I can keep you busy enough so you will not have time to talk. I'll have you to know in my day that I was an alternate for the Olympic gymnastics team."

Red faced Kim stalked to the other end of the balance beam to try again. She muttered as she got ready to mount the beam again.

"I wonder which Olympics she is talking about, the first one?"

* * *

Ron followed Barkin as they strode out of the gym and out onto the field. Ron noticed immediately that the athletic field had been renovated. New equipment shined in the morning sunlight. The track had be groomed to perfection. Barkin spun around and towered over Ron as he stared down at the teen.

"Okay Stoppable. It's time to work. I know the real reason that you will be attending the Games. But it is my job to make sure you do not make Middleton High the laughing stock of the world. Dr. Director notified me that they have dropped you from the saber events so that you may concentrate on your track events. You will be participating in the 3000 meter steeplechase, the 5000 meter run, the 10000 meter run, and the javelin throw. The first is a medium distance run with obstacles. The next two are long distance runs, the last is similar to a spear throw. Now, you just did your laps to warm up. But now we work. I have had a steeplechase track constructed now get to the start line."

Barkin pointed at a white line drawn on the track. Ron looked down the track and saw several pools of water and walls. He glanced over to Barkin.

"You mean that I have to run through the water and jump the walls? I might get your feet wet."

Barkin growled as he towered over Ron.

"That's the idea Stoppable, now every time you fail to cross the line on time, you will have to start again. Now get on your mark."

Ron swallowed and stepped up the line drawn on the track. Barking leaned over and whispered.

"Fail to meet my expectations and I'll make sure you think all those freaks you fight are your best friends. Get the picture?"

Ron kept his face forward and nodded.

Barkin chuckled.

"Think of it this way Stoppable. Possible has been captured and to save her you have to finish on time. Just think of the kiss she'll give you for making it."

Barkin smiled as a smirk crossed Ron's face. He pulled the starting pistol from his pocket and got ready to fire.

"On your mark"

"Set"

A split second before he pulled the trigger, Ron's shorts fell to his feet. Barkin pulled the trigger of the starting pistol. Ron jumped at the bang and promptly fell on his face as he tripped over his shorts. Barkin rolled his eyes.

* * *

Standing at the stove, Ann heard the door to the garage go up. Looking up at the clock a smile crossed her face. It was time for Kim and Ron to be coming home. This was their first day of training. Steve Barkin had arrived early that morning to take the two teens to the high school. His Hummer made it easier for him to get through the wall of press that was always following Kim and Ron. James had given him an extra garage remote so that he could open a close the garage door. That enabled Kim and Ron to get in and out of the house without being hounded by the paparazzi.

After having a little meeting among themselves, the parents decided that it was best for Ron to stay at the Possible's for the time being. That enabled the two teens to come and go a little easier. It also made it easier to take care of the two. At first James was unsure about having Ron staying at their house but after he thought about it he realized that he didn't have to worry. The sound of the door shutting and the garage door opening and closing again signaled that Steve Barkin had dropped his charges off and they had entered the home. There was silence in the house as Anne stepped into the living room to check on the two. Ron was sprawled on the couch sound asleep. Kim lay next to him with her head nestled into his shoulder, both of them snoring slightly. Turning around, Anne headed for the hall closet to get a blanket when she noticed James coming her way carrying the blanket she was heading to get. Smiling as he past his wife, he unfurled the blanket and covered the two teens. Stepping over to her husband she slipped her arm around him and gave him a hug. She whispered into his ear.

"Let them sleep a little bit while I finish supper. Then we can get them up."

Giving him a peck on the cheek Anne slipped back into the kitchen to finish fixing supper. She was heavy on the meat and potatoes, lots of salads and green vegetables. A nutritionist at the hospital had given her some recipes and a diet for the two teens to help build them up for the games. It was not long until supper was ready. Quietly she stepped up to the couch and gently shook Kim on the shoulder.

"Kimmie, come on. It's time for supper."

Blinking, Kim raised her head and opened her eyes wearily. A grimace crossed her face as she twisted around trying to wake up. Turning to Ron she shook his shoulder.

"Come on Ron wake up, it's time to eat."

Ron grumbled and rolled away from Kim. She shook him a little harder.

"Come on Ron! It's time for supper!"

Ron's answer was to swat Kim's hand away. Kim leaned over and whispered something into Ron's ear. His eyes sprang open and he snapped his head up to stare at his girlfriend.

"You wouldn't."

The grin on Kim's face told him that she would do what ever she had whispered into his ear.

"Okay KP, let's go. After supper we need to go over your floor routine."

Spinning around on the couch, Ron stood up and extended his hand to Kim to help her up. She took his hand and pulled herself to her feet. Arm in arm they walked into the kitchen and took their places at the table.

Anne filled their plates and watched as both of them dove into their food like they had not eaten in a week. This was their lives now. It would be like this for two weeks. They would get up at 6:00 am. Barkin would be by to pick them up at 7:00. They would be dressed out and ready by 7:30. Mr. Barkin would be their head coach but he had a number of other people working with him. Anne had to struggle not to bust out laughing when she found out who would be coaching the teen pair. Destiny or curse could not have been served better than to have those two working with Kim and Ron. The two coaches could not have been more perfectly matched that Mrs. Hatchet for Kim and Steve Barkin for Ron. She was sure that Kim and Ron did not feel it was quite that funny.

Earlier, the parents had discussed the reasoning that Kim was not entered into the Judo or Tae Kwan Do events. Dr. Director stated that research had been done on which events that would best suit their abilities and their mission. Kim enjoyed the physical challenge of the gymnastic events. She was an expert in Kung Fu, but it was thought that the differences in Judo and Tae Kwan Do would not match her well in those events. Ron did not want any part of the decathlon. The middle distance running events were selected for him as well as the javelin throw. Kim had thought this one was perfect for Ron as he had saved her years before from the Senor's Spinning Tops of Doom by throwing a steel rod at the top menacing Kim.

Kim placed her napkin down next to her plate and took Ron's hand.

"Mom may we be excused?"

Anne nodded as the two teens stood.

"Come on Ron's let go up to my room and work on my routines. But first, I think someone deserves a backrub."

Ron gave Kim a loving look.

"KP, there is nothing I would like to do more than give you a back rub but I don't think I could give you one that you deserve."

Kim stepped up to Ron and placed her hands on his chest.

"I wasn't thinking of receiving a back rub. I was thinking of giving one."

Ron glanced down and saw the look on Kim's face. A smile crossed his face.

"Booooyah"

The two teens left the room arm in arm.

James gave Anne a look and started to leave the table. He froze when his wife gave him a certain look that told him if he took another step he would regret it for sometime to come.

"James, let's give the two of them a little leeway. I don't think you have to worry. They are too tired for anything else but a little cuddling. After what they went through today and what they will be going through the next few days they deserve a little trust."

Anne put down her napkin and looked over at her two sons.

"Now for you two. From now on you will have to take over most of Kim's chores. She will not have time to take care of them as her time will be better spent elsewhere."

Tim and Jim stared back at their mother.

"NO FAIR!!"

Anne raised one finger and the twins were instantly silent.

"Now, your sister and Ron are doing something very important. You can consider this your contribution to the Olympic effort."

Tim and Jim looked at each other and chorused "COOOLLLLL!"

They jumped down from the table and began to clear the table and do the dishes.

James looked at his wife and his two sons.

"What can I do for the Olympic effort?"

Anne tossed him a dish towel.

"Help your sons!"

James scowled as that was not the suggestion he was hoping for. Ann patted his shoulder as she walked out of the room.

"Spaceships, rockets and thrust vectors are not real handy when it comes to athletics. Now I am going to do the wash, that is unless you want to do it."

James shook his head and started gathering the dishes. Anne smiled and crossed her arms.

"Are you sure, Kim brought down her delicates last night. I am sure you could learn to help there."

James face turned beet red as he stammered.

"Uhhhhh, that's okay, dishes it is."

He quickly dashed into the kitchen carrying a lot of dishes. Anne giggled as she left the dining room. Reaching the laundry room her smile changed to a grimace as she opened the gym bags that Kim and Ron had brought in the door. Turning her head while holding her breath she dumped the clothes the two had worn during their training that day. She started to think that maybe she needed to check the deodorants the two were using and possibly suggesting a stronger type. After loading the wash she climbed the steps to Kim's room only to find the two teens fast asleep on Kim's bed. She turned out the light to let the two of them sleep of a little while. She would come back later and wake them up so they could work on Kim's routines. She turned as glanced back at the two in the darkness and smiled. They would have to work harder than they ever had before but the results could lead to something great. Anne held her smile as she descended the stairs and thought of a framed box with a gold medal in it hanging on the living room wall.

* * *

"...so as Middleton's own Team Possible get ready for the Olympics the world wonders what will happen in the games. That's all for now. Good night."

Shego punched the off button on the remote to turn the TV off. Growling she turned to Drakken.

"Well, what do you think Doc? With those two in Beijing they got to know what we might up too."Drakken fumbled his fingers for a moment then turned to Monkey Fist as he stood watching the blank screen. Monkey Fist just grinned an evil grin.

* * *

Here is the second part of the Olympic sitch. I hope you enjoyed it. There have been a lot of questions on which events they would participate in. I hope this chapter answered some of those questions.

Please leave a review.

The Captain.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's an Olympic Sized Mission  
Chapter 3  
By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Steadying himself by holding on to part of the bleachers, Ron sat down next to Kim. Kim leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. Rufus fanned both of them with a towel after handing them a bottle of water each. Both of them sighed and groaned at the same time. It had been just a couple of weeks since they had started their training. From the first light of day to just about the final rays of sun in the evening, they trained. When they were not training, they were planning, eating or sleeping. They were getting precious little of the last item, even their meals were being watched over. Nacos and pizza were faint memories.

Now, they were sitting on the bleachers on a Friday afternoon. Mr. Barkin and Mrs. Hatchett had told both of them to have a seat and wait. They didn't have to ask twice as the two teens took any and every opportunity to rest and/or spend sometime together, which again was something that they had precious little time to do. Fighting to keep from falling asleep, Kim jerked her head up when two shadows appeared in front of them. Both teens looked up to see their coaches looking down on them. A grimace crossed Kim's face. They were getting ready to hear what was planned for them for the weekend and the smiles on their coaches faces didn't bode well in Kim's opinion. Mrs. Hatchett slapped her ruler in her hand a couple of times. Barkin looked at his ever present clipboard and checked off a few items.

"Okay Possible, Stoppable, listen up, both of you have completed all of your training up until now. You two have been working non-stop without complaint, well without too much compliant. Now, Mrs. Hatchett and I have decided that all work and no play makes two dull and worn out teenagers. So! Starting right now, the two of you have a break. Call it a two day pass. We expect you back in here on time Monday morning. Your dietary limitations will be lifted for the time period until you return. So get up, get a shower and get out here and have some fun. That's an order!"

Kim and Ron didn't waste time getting ready. They found Mr. Barkin was waiting for them when they came out of the locker rooms.

"Okay, I have called your parents so that they know what is going on. Where would you like to go, home or somewhere else?"

Kim glanced over at Ron with a smirk.

"You thinking what I am thinking?"

Ron smiled.

"Nacos and a movie?"

Kim sighed.

"Sounds out of this world."

* * *

Barkin grinned as he let them out at the local Beuno Nacho.

"I let that young man on your computer spread a rumor that the two of you would be traveling to the University of Upperton to use their training facilities over the weekend. That should keep those leaches with cameras and recorders off of you so that as least you can eat a meal in peace. After that I am afraid that you will have to deal with them yourself. Oh, by the way Possible. Your parents dropped your car off here so that you could get to a movie if you wanted to or anywhere else you might like to go including Log Camp Road."

Two faces bloomed red as they piled out of Barkin's Hummvie.

"Thanks for everything Mr. Barkin."

Barkin nodded to the two teens.

"Just be ready Monday morning on time. Have a good weekend."

Kim and Ron watched as Barkin drove out of the parking lot. They found Kim's car and put their gym bags in the backseat then went in to Beuno Nacho. There was a polite spatter of applause and cheers when they entered. Nodding and waving to everyone they made their way to the counter. Ned grinned as they stepped up to the counter.

"Hey Kim, Hey Ron. Long time no see, what would you like to order. Corporate said that anything is on the house."

Ron put his arm around Kim.

"Thank Ned. I think I'll have a Nacho, grande sized with a Coke. KP?"

Kim snuggled up to Ron as she looked up at the menu.

"I think I'll have a chimarito with a Sprite."

Ned nodded.

"Coming right up. How goes the training?"

Ron rolled his eyes and groaned.

"You think Mr. Barkin and Mrs. Hatchett don't have anything else better to do than to make our lives miserable. This is the first break we have had in a long time."

Ned slid their order onto the counter.

"Have a muy bueno day!"

Ron picked up their tray and they started for their booth. Approaching their favorite booth, they noticed that there had been some redecorating going on. On the wall by their booth was a picture of them from the first news brief with them standing at the podium in their Olympic wear. As they took their seats a piercing shriek sounded across the restaurant. Kim and Ron didn't have to guess where it came from. Within seconds the dark skinned beauty that was their friend Monique slid into the seat next to Kim. Kim had to struggle to breath as Monique gave her a hug.

"GIRL!! It's been too long! I want the 411 on what has been going on. I mean the whole town is going nuts over you two going to the Olympics. All except Bonnie that is, but who cares about her. So give me the important news."

Kim gave Monique a hug back.

"Well, Mr. Barkin and Mrs. Hatchett are about to kill us. We work from morning to night. When we aren't training, we are planning. When we are not planning we are either eating or sleeping. The last two we never get enough of."

Monique shook her head.

"That's not what I talking about girl. I want to know about the awesome clothes you get to wear."

Ron smiled a little.

"Yeah, I am looking forward to seeing KP in one of those gym outfits. OwwWww! HEY KP, no kicking."

Kim smiled sweetly at Ron as she delivered another kick from under the table. Ron winced but didn't say anything else.

Monique's eyes popped open.

"Oh, you guys don't know do you!"

Kim and Ron looked back and forth to each other then back to Monique. Kim leaned over to Monique.

"Monique, just what are you talking about?"

Monique turned and pulled a magazine from her bag and dropped it on the table in front of Kim Ron slipped out of his seat and sat next to Kim as he and Monique switched seats. Kim and Ron stared down at the magazine in front of them. It was the latest copy of "Sports Illuminated". On the cover was a picture of Kim and Ron from the news conference in her front yard. The line across the bottom of the page proclaimed.

"Teen Heros to the Olympics!"

"Story page 23"

Ron looked over her shoulder as Kim turned to the page mentioned. Her face rapidly turned a few shades of red as Ron turned several shades of pale.

Kim dropped the open magazine to the table and put both her hands over her face.

"I am so dead. I didn't think any photographers would follow us all the way to the beach there in North Carolina."

Monique smiled as she glanced down at the picture that was spread across two glossy pages of the magazine. The picture showed Kim wearing a very small bikini while sitting in Ron's lap. The two appeared to be enjoying a very nice kiss. Ron swallowed as he stared at the picture that showed his hand in a certain place he was sure would cause Mr. Dr. P. a coronary the second he saw the picture.

Monique giggled at the reaction of the two.

Uncovering her face, Kim picked up the magazine and began to read the article out loud.

"It was confirmed recently that the two teen heroes of Team Possible will be attended the Summer Olympics in Beijing as members of the U.S. Team. Miss Kim Possible will be a member of the gymnastics team while Mr. Ron Stoppable will be a member of the Athletics team and participating in several track and field events. Photographers recently captured the two heroes on vacation at a small beach in North Carolina."

Kim put down the magazine and closed it up. Ron put his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"Look at the bright side KP. That picture will definitely put you in running to be in the next swimsuit issue."

Ron caught the glare from Kim's eyes.

"I think I will go refill everyone's drink."

Monique giggled as Ron made a fast exit. Kim glared back at Monique for a few seconds then started to giggle herself.

"Well, I have been hoping they would start to treat us as a couple in the press so I guess I got my wish."

Smiling Monique pulled another magazine out of her bag.

"Oh girl, I think you got your wish more ways than one."

Monique slid another magazine over to Kim. She recognized it as one of the better celebrity magazines. Their picture was same one on the front, but this time the caption said something a little different.

"The Magic of Team Possible"

Kim opened the magazine to the article. Her mouth fell open as she began to read the article.

"The Magic of Team Possible will shine at the Olympics. But that is not the real story behind the two young people who make up Team Possible. The real story is the story of two young people who have been friends most of their lives. Two diametrically different people yet they compliment each other perfectly. Kim Possible was for many years the only visible member of the team. Ron Stoppable seemed to always just be a part of the background. Now, he is a full member of team. Many still consider him a sidekick, a nobody with no talent. Yet here is a young man who in just a few weeks broke most of his school's records as a running back. He went on to break a number of state running records after that. That doesn't sound like a sidekick to me. Together they have saved the world and many lives time and time again. While they are partners in saving the world, now they are partners in love. In the aftermath of the "Night of the Diablos" the two teens came to realize just what they mean to each other. Many have laughed at the relationship, but many more have accepted and applauded. We can only wait and see just what heights the two young people can take their lives. I have no doubts that these two will shine at the Olympics. Just as they shine in their everyday lives. Good Luck Kim and Ron. We are cheering for you."

Kim laid the magazine down and picked up a napkin to wipe the tears from her face. Laying the napkin down she pressed the call button on the Kimmunicator. Wade's face popped up on the screen.

"What's up Kim? I hear Barkin and Hatchett gave you the weekend off."

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, and we plan to take every advantage we can. Have you seen this?"

Kim lifted the celebrity magazine up to the Kimmunicator. Wade nodded.

"Yeah, I saw it this morning. Anything wrong?"

Kim shook her head.

"No, more like everything is right. I want you to contact the editor of the magazine and the writer of the article. Tell them they will have the exclusive rights to an interview before we head for the Olympics. If we have time that is. If not, we will schedule one as soon as we get back."

Wade was smiling as he started to type.

"Okay, Kim I'll let them know. I'll get back to you as soon as I can with their answer."

Kim looked over at Monique as she turned the Kimmunicator off. Monique had a smile that went right across her face. Her eyes gleamed as she watched Kim pick up the magazine again.

"I thought you might like that one."

Ron came back to the table slowly.

"Is it safe?"

Smiling, Kim patted the seat next to her.

"Oh everything is perfect."

Ron set the drinks down on the table then took his seat next to Kim. She waited just a second, and then plopped herself down in his lap, took his face into her hands and pulled him into a kiss. Ron's arms went around her and gently pulled her closer as the kiss lasted several seconds. Long enough for several of the other patrons of the restaurant to start to laugh, whistle and cheer. Kim broke the kiss and pulled back to look at Ron. Ron smacked his lips for a moment with a contented look on his face.

"Not that I minded that, but please tell me what I did to deserve that so that I can do it again."

Kim giggled a little as she snuggled down into his arms.

"Just keep being you. Now how about that movie?"

* * *

Kim clung to Ron's arm as they walked up the walk in front of her home. They decided to take a walk after they drove home after the movie. One, it gave them a little more peace and another reason was it was just a nice night and it had been a long time since the two of them had time just to walk together. There were a number of cameramen following them at a distance. When they came out of the theater Kim and Ron made a deal with them. Give the two of them a little privacy and they would give them all a great opportunity for a picture of a kiss before the two of them went in.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Ron looked around at the men following them at a distance and sighed.

"I wish we could go out to Lake Middleton, but there is no way we would have any peace."

Kim nodded.

"I know. It has always been bad but now it is worse than ever."

The two of them stopped on the front porch and gave the photographers the picture they promised. Closing the door behind them they stepped into the living room. Ron noticed his parents were sitting there with Kim's parents. Mr. Possible turned to the two teens as they walked into the room.

"Hi Kimmie cub! Did you have a nice evening?"

Kim shrugged.

"Yeah, it was nice. But it would really be nice to get a break from all the press. We can't get a bit of privacy the second we step out the door."

The parents glanced at each other and nodded. Mr. Possible smiled and stood up. That was when Kim noticed a set of bags against the wall.

"Well, we thought that might be a problem and since you can't go outside we thought you might like a little privacy here. So, Jean and Dean have invited us for a parents weekend at their house. Your brothers are staying with your cousin Larry. So, the two of you will have the entire house to yourselves for the weekend."

Two sets of eyes went wide. Kim stared back at her mother who was smiling bright enough to illuminate the room.

"You mean we have the entire house to ourselves."

Anne nodded.

"Yes, I have stocked the frig with some things to eat. Now we trust you to behave yourselves. Now I think we will leave the two of you alone now."

Mr. Possible went over, picked up their bags and headed for the door. Mr. Stoppable picked up a couple of other bags and followed Mr. Possible out the door. The two mothers stepped over to the two flabbergasted teens.

Anne gave Ron a hug, then turned to Kim.

"Now get a good rest and try to relax. We will be back Sunday night."

Anne gathered her daughter into her arms for a hug. As she hugged her daughter, Anne whispered into her ear.

"I kept your father out of the bedroom after he packed. While I packed, I filled up the jacuzzi in our bathroom. Now when we return Sunday night I expect the room to be spotless so he will not suspect a thing."

Kim was stunned as her mother pulled away. Her parents jacuzzi? Did her mom just give them to green light to use the jacuzzi? That was an area of the home that was off limits to all of the Possible children. Now her mom was telling her to use it. Kim was thinking about this when her father stuck his head in the door.

"Now the two of you have fun, just not too much fun, if you get my drift Ronald."

Ronald stuttered as he replied.

"Message received and understood Mr. Dr. P."

The front door closed and the two teens looked at each other for a moment. Ron turned to face Kim.

"So we have the place to ourselves. What was it that your mom whispered to you?"

A grin spread across Kim's face. Ron stared at her for a few seconds.

"You know Kim, when you get that look on your face I suspect something is coming that I really am going to enjoy."

Kim purred as she snuggled up to him.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Lowering her binoculars Shego stared out into the darkness of the fading light. Her green and black outfit was nearly perfect camouflage in the tree she was sitting. Shego had watched as the parents had left the house. Now the two kids were in the house alone. Normally this would be a prime opportunity to attack, but there were too many cameras and too many people around. She suspected in the background there were a number of GJ troopers, possibly even that idiot Du. Attacking them now would only bring a lot of attention down on her and that was the last thing she wanted. Hanging around the roof of the gym of the high school had not been the highlight of the last few days, but she had learned much to her surprise that the two kids were well on the way being prepared for their events. The two coaches were really running the two of them through a lot of hard work but it was beginning to show. It would be interesting to see them in action during the Olympics.

Scanning the area around her with her eyes Shego prepared to climb down out of the tree. Her fact finding mission was complete. The facts were not good. The two teens would be in prime form by the time they showed up at the Olympics. She was not fooled by all the press releases. It was too perfect for the two of them to be in China right when they would be making their move. She had argued with Monkey Fist and Drakken that they were showing up in China too often. GJ was not totally incompetent, the the Chinese intelligence services was some of the best. Somehow, someway, the Chinese were suspicious. Calling in the team that had handled the three of them before was just a good idea. That way if Kim and Ron failed they would catch all the blame. Shego swung down onto her motorcycle and started it up. Soon she was roaring out of Middleton heading for the lair. Now they had more plans to make. Monkey Fist has something up one of those long sleeves of his and he was not saying what it was. Whatever he had planned she was assured that it would take care of the two teens.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kim and Ron are getting ready for the Olympics. Now they have a chance to relax before the last part of their training. The Opening Ceremonies are coming.

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

The Captain.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's an Olympic Sized Sitch  
Chapter 4**

* * *

The two commentators turned to face the cameras as the Olympic music died away.

"Greetings from Beijing everyone. Welcome back to the the 2008 Summer Olympics. I am Bret Parks and my partner is Kat Price. We will be here bringing you the events of these Olympics. We have been following this amazing Opening Ceremony. From the opening countdown drums, to the 29 firework footsteps, to the songs and singing of the Chinese National Anthem, the unrolling of the scroll, the opera performers, the images of the whales above the stadium, the celebration of music, the dragon pillars and so many other parts of this amazing opening ceremony. We now are watching the march of nations and for our viewers, the entrance of the United States team."

Kat nodded.

"That's true Bret. Everyone in the States is waiting our team to march in. They should be next."

The screen was filled by a man carrying the American Flag.

"And here comes the United States team. We have several Gold medal hopes this years. Many were saddened when so many of our gold medal hopes had to pull out at that last minute due to illness or injury."

The camera scanned the American athletes as they marched in waving at the crowds. The team was dressed out in white hats, blue blazers, white pants and white shirts. The women wore their shirts open with red, white and blue cravats, while the men where wearing red, white and blue ties. The camera played across the team and then camera zoomed in on two particular people who were holding hands as they walked in waving. The girl's auburn hair was spilling out from under her hat. The young man holding her man was grinning brightly as he waved to the crowd."

Kat's voice came in over the music.

"And there they are! Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Better known as Team Possible. Considered to be one of the couples here at the Olympics and around the world. The couple joined the Olympic team late but according to sources they are very ready to compete. It was a shock to some that the world traveling, world saving couple would be able to participate in these Olympics. Recent graduates from high school and soon to be college students; they have a lot of life ahead of them. We look for great things from both of them."

Kim squeezed Ron's hand as they entered the cavernous "Bird's nest" stadium. Both of them could hardly believe that they were really here. They were walking into the Olympic stadium, wearing the outfit of the U.S. Team. They waved to everyone as they entered with the team. Spotlights played across the team until a couple of them concentrated on the two of them. The crowd roared as they were recognized. Both of them had to dip their heads to get the lights out of their eyes. It also prevented many from seeing them blush from the attention. Jarred, Ron's roommate at the Olympic Village slapped Ron on the back.

"Hey Ron, you see, the two of you are gonna rock this place."

Ron blinked at Jarred as the spotlights traveled on to someone else. Kim shook her head.

"We are used to the cameras of the paparazzi, but this is a little bigger than those guys. Here the whole world is watching."

Tina, Kim's roommate stepped over and slipped her arm through Kim's.

"Now don't you fret about the cameras girl! I would hope you would be worried about the judges being too hard on you."

The four of them kept moving with the rest of the US team. The view from the ground in the Stadium was incredible. The huge stadium loomed over them. The view from the outside had been just as impressive. They had watched most of the show from the indoor stadium until it came time for them to line up to march in. Heavy beams curled around the exterior of the stadium. It really did in way look like a birds nest. They continue along with the team and into the infield with the other athletes from the other nations. As they enter the infield they all laughed as they crossed the colored ink pads and helped to track colors along the scroll on the floor of the stadium. The four roommates stood together and started to watch the rest of the program. Kim put her arm through Ron's and clasped his hand. Ron turned and smiled at her. He bent over a gave her a kiss on the cheek. Just as he did several cameras flared. Ron glared at the members of the US team who smiled back at him. They just shrugged their shoulders and turned back to the march of the Nations.

Kim yawned and leaned her head on Ron's shoulder, the team had endured 20 hours of travel to get here. Although she and Ron were used to traveling around the world, most of their travel was done on hyperspeed craft that carried them around the world faster than normal flights. Only when they got into the area would they use local transportation. Both of them thought back to when they arrived at the Olympic Village. Both of them got off the bus that had carried them from the airport. Each of them gathered up their bags and started off toward the building where they would be staying. The athletes all stayed in the towering dormitories built in the Olympic village. Kim and Ron found the building where they would be staying. An armed guard checked their identification at the door. The young soldier slung his AK47 back around his back and stared at Kim id first then at Ron's. His eyes grew wide and he stopped and bowed from his shoulders as he rapidly spoke. Kim and Ron looked at each other then returned his bow. Ron had done a little research into Chinese culture and learned while they did bow in greeting that the Chinese bowed at the shoulders while the Japanese bowed at the waist. An officer approached the two teens. He spoke to them in English with a slight accent.

"He is saying what an honor it is to meet the famous Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. He says he has a little sister at home who follows your exploits. Please forgive him for his forwardness. He is a young man and just joined this unit. I will speak to him."

Kim shook her head.

"No don't. It's fine. It doesn't bother us. In fact."

Kim stuck her hand into her bag and pulled out a picture of the two of them.

"Ron do you mind?"

Ron looked at the picture of the two of them. It was picture of them after one of their missions. Kim liked it because for once they had come off a mission relatively clean. Ron shook his head.

"Nope. We can always print another."

Ron handed the picture to the soldier. He eyes grew big and he began to talk rapidly again and continued to bow again and again.

The officer smiled.

"He says he is very grateful for the gift. He doesn't speak English but he does understand it. If you have any need please ask for him."

Kim and Ron nodded and picked up their bags to enter the building. Looking around they saw a bank of elevators along the far wall. They joined a line of other US team members taking the elevators up to their rooms. Kim's room was on the fifth floor. Ron's was just above on the sixth. They realized that the second two numbers were the same so Ron's room was directly over Kim's. A smile came to their faces as this arrangement was quite convenient. Kim gave Ron a quick kiss and went into her room. Ron shouldered his bag and headed up to his room.

Kim pushed the door open and looked around the room. There were two beds with two bedside tables between them. A dresser was against the far wall with drawers. There was no TV but Kim knew that wireless Internet was available. She crossed the room and placed her bad on the bed closest to the window. Stepping over to the window she glanced out. The dorm they were in was in the middle of the village. They all look liked hotels. Kim turned as she heard the door opened. An Asian girl came in the door. She stopped and looked at Kim.

"Wow. I knew this would be a great trip, but I never thought I would be rooming with Kim Possible."

Kim laughed and crossed the room as she extended her hand.

"I promise I am just an ordinary girl. Please call me Kim. I hope you don't mind that I took the bed closest to the window."

The girl smiled as she dropped her bag on the other bed.

"No problem, I'd rather have the bed closest to the bathroom. My name is Tina Saunders, please call me Tina."

Tina and Kim shook hands and looked around the room. Kim gestured to the dresser.

"I'll take the two lower drawer if you want the two upper ones."

Tina nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Let's get unpacked and maybe go get something to eat."

Kim picked up her bag and carried it over to the dresser.

"Okay, I'll give Ron a call and see if he and maybe his roommate would like to join us."

Tina giggled.

"Oh, I have got to meet Ron. I have read so much about him. When I heard that the two of you were going to be on the team I did a little research. Sorry but I do have a little crush on him."

Kim laughed.

"A crush is fine as long as you remember he is taken."

Both girls laughed as they started to unpack.

* * *

Ron pushed opened the door to his room and stepped in. A tall blond haired man turned to face him.

"Woah, seriously, my roomie is gonna be Ron Stoppable? That's awesome!"

Ron pulled back and wondered if DNAmy had somehow cloned a smaller MotorEd.

The man stepped over to Ron and extended his hand.

"Jarred is my name and beach volleyball is my game."

Ron dropped his bag on the floor and shook hands.

"Ron is my name and running is my game. Except here no one will be trying to kill me."

Jarred laughed.

"That has to be so cool fighting all those freaks all around the world."

Ron grimaced.

"Sometimes yes, but most of the time I don't quite think it is so cool. Having giant lasers firing at you can get things a little hot."

Jarred picked up his bag.

"If you don't mind dude, I'll take this bed and you can take the bed nearest the window."

Ron shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. I was thinking of getting unpacked, calling Kim and getting something to eat."

Jarred's eyes went wide.

"Oh this is sooo seriously awesome. I get to meet Kim Possible. This is so righteous."

Ron scratched his head.

"You don't have anyone in your family by the name of Ed and likes big cars do you?"

* * *

Kim felt Ron poking her bringing her back to the present. Fireworks were starting over the stadium. They watched as the fireworks display lit the evening sky. They watched as Liu Qi and Jacques Rogge gave speeches about the games then Hu Jintao declared the games open. Kim turned to Ron and gave his hand a squeeze. Both of them slipped off their coats to cool off. Ron pulled down his tie and opened the collar of his shirt. Kim opened her blouse a little more and pulled off the cravat. It was a little hot and humid in the stadium. The lack of a breeze didn't help matters. The music flourished as the Olympic Flag entered the stadium. Ron put his arm around Kim and gave her a little hug. A glance from her told him all he needed to know. Here they were standing there as members of the US Olympic team. They had done many great things around the world, but this was the highlight of their lives. They watched as the Olympic flag was raised.

Kim's lips moved as the Olympic oath for the athlete was given by the Chinese Table Tennis player. As the dance presentation went on Ron leaned over and whispered into the her ear.

"Think you could do any of those moves?"

Kim elbowed him slightly but her smile told him she took the question as a compliment. All of the team cheered as the peace doves were released and flew out of the stadium. Then the moment so many had been waiting for as the Olympic torch entered the stadium. The crowd roared as the torch was passed from runner to runner. The torch finally reached the final runner. He took the torch and started to run. The stadium gasped as the runner started to fly into the air as he ran. Soon he was running along the upper wall while images of previous torch relays were displayed on the screens above the stadium. The reached what appeared to be an enormous fuse. He touched his torch to the fuse and the flame roared down to ignite the torch. Everyone cheered as the flame came to life and illuminated the night sky.

Fireworks started to explode over the stadium as everyone watched. There were figures exploding in the sky projecting the Olympic rings. More fireworks formed hoops, flowers, fountains and other shapes. Ron turned to Jarred.

"I think I'll check out the beach volleyball tomorrow. I got to see my roommate do his thing and I hear the women's volleyball is a great spectator sport."

Jarred high fived Ron.

"You got it dude. But I don't play until after the ladies. But we still can check out the ladies playing."

It was at that moment Ron was struck was a severe pain in his side courtesy of Kim's elbow. He turned to see a familiar fire in those green eyes. A voice he recognized and feared hissed from her lips.

"Just W-H-E-N did women's volleyball become a S-P-E-C-T-A-T-O-R sport?"

Ron pulled at his collar.

"Maybe I was too hasty in my plans. I think tomorrow will be taken up by a little practice and then I shall escort my beautiful badical girlfriend to the Chinese Cultural event of her choosing."

Kim smiled as she rubbed her nose against his.

"I love it when my wonderful, smart boyfriend plans a great day for the two of us."

Ron swallowed.

"So I did better in my plans. Uhhh... what about later tonight?"

A sly grin crossed Kim's face as she turned her head slightly and gently leaned in to give him a kiss.

"There's always fireworks."

Tina and Jarred shrugged their shoulders and turned to watch the fireworks as Team Possible produced some fireworks on their own.

* * *

Well, the Olympics have started. Kim and Ron will have their hands full over the next few days as they prepare for their events. I will attempt to follow the event schedule in reality as best I can. A lot is going to happen over the days of the Olympics. Stay tuned.

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's an Olympic sized Mission  
Chapter 5**

* * *

Shego snorted as Kim and Ron waved to the audience on the TV screen in the lair. She returned to filing her nails as she sat back in her chair. So the cheerleader and the football player were in the Olympics. Typical of the overachieving princess but not so typical for the buffoon. Shego rolled her eyes as the stadium audience cheered for the two. She put down her nail file to pick up the remote to the television. Pressing the guide button she started to search for something else to watch.

Drakken came into the room rubbing his hands.

"This will be perfect. I'll send my synthodrones into the Olympic Village and dispose of those two trouble makers in full view of everyone."

Shego shook her head as she put her face into her hands.

"Ohhhh, brother. Drakken are you brain dead more than normal?"

Drakken stopped to look at Shego.

"What do you mean Shego."

She got up and stared right into his face.

"One, Kimmie and the buffoon are staying with the other athletes right?"

Drakken nodded. Shego held up one of her hands with two fingers raised right in Drakken's face one finger on each side of his nose. His eyes crossed as her fist caressed the tip of his nose.

"TWO! Who is responsible for the security at the village? The Chinese Army RIGHT!"

Drakken nodded as Shego raised another finger.

"THREE! The Chinese have the largest army in the world. And YOU want to tick them off. ARE YOU A TOTAL IDIOT? Attacking those two anywhere near the games would be suicidal. The Chinese Army would find us and grind us up into so much chop suey."

Shego lowered her hand and turned back to her chair.

"As much as I would like to get rid of those two I could think of easier and less painful ways to die."

Drakken twiddled with his hands.

"Okay, but what do we do? Wait for them to come to us?"

Shego turned back and slapped his head.

"Duuuhhhh. Of course! Didn't Fist say he had an idea to take care of them. Let them come to us and let his surprise do the dirty work."

Drakken shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, but you take the fun out of everything. Speaking of our partner, have you seen him seen we got here?"

Shego shook her head as she plopped back down into her chair. Flipping through the channels she ended up on back at the Olympics.

"Might as well see what's gonna happen, maybe get sick on my stomach if I see those two in lip lock again."

Monkey Fist ambled into the lair.

"All is at ready. When we make our move my little surprise will be ready. Until then we need to make sure the two of them know we are here and keep their interest up. Have either of you thought to check the events schedule so that we know when their events are?"

Shego held up a printout.

"Done and done. Neither one of them have an event for the first few days. I am sure they will practice some but I say we go ahead and send a calling card. We need to know how fast they can react."

Drakken rubbed his hands together.

"Hmmm, I may have just the idea to get the fun started."

Shego rolled her eyes.

"I'll get the first aid kit ready."

Drakken scowled at her.

"SHEGO! What have I said about hurting words."

Drakken ducked as a green plasma bolt flew over his head. He turned and quickly left the room.

"Never mind."

* * *

Kim held onto Ron's arms as the two teens toured the Summer Palace also known as the Garden of Clear Ripples in Beijing. The gardens was the largest of all the Imperial Gardens. The complex centered on the Foxiang Tower. The more than 3,000 halls took her breath away. Ron was enjoying himself because Kim was enjoying herself. The fact that she was a beautiful woman who constantly hung on to his arms and gave him the random kiss or hug ever so often helped him enjoy the day also. The day was bright and clear and for now they were free of all the cameras that seem to follow them everywhere. Expect for the other visitors at the the Palace. But they could handle them. It was the paparazzi that seemed to want to hound their every free minute. At least the security guards helped in that department. Most of the paparazzi following the pair didn't have the proper papers to get in the Olympic Village and some other places would not let them enter so they could follow the teens. They knew that the only way they would avoid most of the cameras was to spend most of their free time inside the Olympic Village.

The morning had started early. The four had met for breakfast then went separate ways. Kim had to go over some things with Mrs. Hatchett that morning and Ron had a workout with Mr. Barkin. Jarred had to practice for his first round match on the next day. Kim was surprised when she found out that Tina was on the Taekwando team. Tina got a good laugh out of that. She asked if Kim would like to spar sometime, but Kim suggested after the gymnastics events were over. Tina and Jarred joined the teen pair as they went out of the day. All four met for lunch in one of the Olympic Village cafeterias. Kim swore that Ron's eyes just about left his head when he saw all of the different foods that were available. He was getting ready to fill his plate with a number of items when Kim cleared her throat rather louder than normal. Ron had looked up to see her glaring at him with crossed arms. Ron gave some of the food on his tray to Tina and Jarred and picked some of the healthier choice items.

Tina and Jarred learned very quickly what life could be like to be near the two members of Team Possible. One they had to put up with cameras always in their faces. Two, they had already been propositioned by a number of the groups of people following the pair. They had been offered nice sums of money to get private pictures of Kim and Ron or if there was any dirt that could be dug up on the two during the Olympics. Tina blushed when she mentioned to Jarred about one person asked her if she could get pictures of herself and Kim in the same bed. Tina and Jarred made a pact between the two of them that they would have to help their new friends as best they could, even if it meant taking a little heat from the press themselves. Both were learning that the news didn't quite have the handle on the two teens. Kim and Ron were very much normal teens even if they did save the world on the odd occasion. They joined the two heroes looking out over the waters surrounding the palace.

"You two ready to head back?"

Kim sighed and leaned against Ron.

"Yeah I guess. It's nice but I think we all need to get back to the Village. Thanks for coming with us."

Jarred smiled.

"Hey No Problem. Besides, the dudes back on the beach at home will never believe I got to hang out with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Seriously."

Tina laughed and pulled on Jarred's arm.

"Let's get back and have a good supper. After that I think we all could use a good rest. Now Kim and Ron. I just realized that the two of you both have the beds nearest the windows. Is there a plan or something?"

Kim blushed a little.

"Well, both rooms do have a nice balcony."

Ron pulled Kim against him as she giggled.

"And we are both used to climbing high places with little to no equipment."

Jarrad turned white.

"DUDE! Our room is like on the 9th floor."

Kim and Ron looked at each and and shrugged. Kim punched Jarred lightly on the arm.

"It's no big Jarred. We had to climb a mountain after Drakken the other month and the drop was a couple of thousand feet. We went right up with no problem."

Kim elbowed Ron a little.

"Mr. Romance here took the time for a little smooch on the way up."

Jarred shook his head.

"Dudes, I prefer the nice soft sand under my feet. Seriously."

Tina grabbed his arm.

"We better get back. Kim has prelims tomorrow, Jarred has some matches, and Ron and I have practice. I think a good rest would be good for all of us."

The group turned and headed for the bus stop to head back to the Olympic village.

* * *

Kat Price faced the camera as the US Olympic symbol was displayed behind her along with the Team Possible logo.

"Out of the many members of the US team there are a quite a few known for their sports. However there are two members of the U.S. Team that are well known for very different reasons. They would be the two teen heroes of Team Possible. Let's go now to Middleton, Colorado. Our special correspondent, Summer Gayle is in Middleton and files this special report."

The camera focused on Summer Gayle standing outside of Middleton High School. Summer flipped her hair back and spoke into the camera.

"This is Summer Gayle speaking to you from Middleton, Colorado, home of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

A camera centered on Kim as she lead the Middleton Cheerleaders in a cheer. Kim was on the sidelines holding her pompoms and shaking them as players ran past. Summer's voice came in over the sound of the video clip.

"Meet Kim Possible, captain of the cheerleaders for the Middleton Maddogs."

The camera centered on a smaller player on the field with the number seven on his jersey. The quarterback took the ball and handed the ball to the player. He ran around the end of the scrimmage line and headed down field. Several of the opposing players tried to tackle or catch him but he seemed to have some sixth sense on when to dodge. He sped up and leaving all the players behind as he crossed the goal line. The stadium was filled with cheer as the runners team lifted him on their shoulders for a moment.

"Meet Ron Stoppable, running back for the Middleton Maddogs."

The camera followed Ron as he made his way to the bench. The screen split froze with a picture of Kim on the right and Ron on the left.

"They appear to be typical high school seniors who are dating."

The screen split again with the two pictures of Kim and Ron shrinking and moving to the upper left hand corner of the screen. More short videos were displayed for a few seconds then those scenes froze, shrunk and moved to a place on the screen.

"They do all the typical high school things. They go to the mall, hang out at the local eating place, go to dances, go to class and just have fun with their friends. Yep, they are your typical high school couple."

The screen morphed into a video of the two of them walking in park hand in hand and sharing an ice cream cone. That scene froze and the scene morphed again to a picture of them in their mission clothes.

"But nothing could be further from the truth. For they are the heroes of Team Possible."

A video started of Kim and Ron fighting various villains, launching into the sky with their jetpacks, para gliding down onto an island, using the grapples to climb mountains and buildings, and escaping from exploding lairs with hang gliders. Then there were videos of the two at various disasters saving people from flood waters and burning buildings. The video ended with the two of them standing side by side in their mission gear. Their clothes were dirty and their faces were smudged as they walked away from some mission. They were sharing an ice cream cone. The video ended and froze, split and the former picture of them with the ice cream cone reappeared. Summer reappeared on the screen, this time she was standing in front of the Possible home.

"So just who are Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable? Let's go inside and meet the two teens up close and personal."

The scene changed to Summer sitting across from Kim and Ron, who were sitting on a couch in the Possible living room. Summer sat back in her seat.

"Now Kim and Ron, you are on your way to the Olympics. Did you ever think that this could happen?"

Kim glanced at Ron then turned to Summer.

"Well, Summer. I guess we had thought about it. But with school and our missions it never went further than that. We use our skills for our missions. Using those same skills at the Olympics will be different."

The camera focused on Summer.

"How will they be different?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I guess the people we will be against will not be trying to kill us."

Summer laughed.

"Well then just how are you preparing for your events."

Kim rolled her eyes a little.

"Well, we have a private coach each. They are running us through several drills and practices that will set us up for our events. Such as I am getting special training on the balance beam, uneven bars, and the other events. Ron is getting coaching on how to best use his skills in the running events."

Summer nodded.

"Now then, enough about the Olympics. Most everyone knows that the two of you have been dating. I know that you have been friends since a very early age. What made you decide to take it a step further?"

Kim and Ron looked at each other and Ron nodded. Kim turned to Summer.

"Well, I guess we both were looking for something special. Then something occurred that brought us together in a very unique way. Since then we have learned just how we feel about each other. I know some people have trouble understanding, but we know we have found what we have been looking for. So that's all that matters."

Kim leaned over and the two teens shared a quick kiss. Summer smiled at the two, then with a flick of her hair continued the interview.

"So, how are you expecting to do in the Olympics."

Kim grimaced.

"Well, the Chinese gymnastics team will be tough. There is no doubt about that. I can just hope to do the best that I can."

Ron patted her leg with his hand.

"You'll do fine KP."

He turned to Summer.

"As for me, I just run as fast as I can. That's all I can do."

Kim nodded then spoke up.

"We can only hope to be judged fairly. We are known for our hero work, but we just want to be judged as Kim and Ron, not as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable members of Team Possible."

Summer nodded.

"Well, we all wish you the best."

Summer turned to face the camera as it zoomed in on her.

"That's the story here with Team Possible, back to you Kat."

Kat smiled at the screen.

"Thank you Summer and we join you in wishing Kim and Ron the best. Now a word from our sponsor."

* * *

Standing up, James turned to Ron's parents.

"Can I get you anything while I am up?"

Jean shook her head as she dabbed at her eyes with a Kleenex. Gene rubbed her back with his hand.

"No thank you James. I am fine. Thanks for having us over. I am just so proud of them. I could have never believed my little boy would be in the Olympics. And a lot of it has to do with Kimberly. I don't think he could have made it this far without her."

Anne stood and picked up the remains of the pizza box on the table in front of them.

"Don't sell Ron short. James and I would like to thank Ron for what he has done."

Anne waved her hand at Ron's parents before they could say anything.

"Nope don't try and tell me that Kim would have made it without Ron. Because James and I know better. Kim would have driven herself too far, and her impulsiveness would have ruined any chances she would have had. Ron is more than just a friend. He is her anchor in this world. Without him, I just don't know what would have happened. He is the best thing that has ever happened to her in this world."

Gene and Jean laughed.

"That is exactly what we were getting ready to say about Ron."

The parent's laughed together as James returned with another can of Coke. He plopped down in his chair and joined the other parents in watched the Olympic telecast. Anne raised a finger to her lips to Ron's parents behind James' back where he could not see. She waited until he had taken a big gulp of his Coke when she spoke up.

"Well, Jean do you think Kimmie will be wearing something sparkling on her left hand when they get back?"

The wide screen TV was immediately soaked by the blast of Coke from James. That was followed by the sound of coughing and gagging from the chair James was occupying at the moment. Anne, Jean and Gene laughed as Anne stood and went to get a handful of paper towels.

* * *

The villains are closer to starting their plans as Kim and Ron get ready for their parts in the Olympics.

Please leave a review. Thanks.  
The Captain

Please bear with me as I am attempting to write this on a shorter time span than I normally do. I will attempt to use some of the actual events at the Olympics in my story.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's An Olympic Sized Mission  
Chapter 6**

* * *

Kim rolled over in her bed and cuddled her new stuffed panda. It was one of the mascots of the Olympics. Ron had bought it for her after she had completed the preliminaries. The preliminaries for the US team had not been pretty. One of the team members got hurt on the first apparatus she performed on. They had started on the floor exercise. Kim closed her eyes and thought of her own performance. She had started with a tumbling run, at the end of the run she bounced into the air did a flip and a twist and landed in the corner with a flourish. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that she was very close to the lines. Then she ran to the center and use the momentum to bounce straight up where she did a split and a flip. She landed with her arms and slid down to the floor. Spinning she brought herself to her feet and started another tumbling run. At the end of the run she leapt into the air and completed a flip with a double spin. As she landed she winced as her left foot was outside of the white lines. Pulling her foot back in she gathered herself and completed her last tumbling run. The audience applauded as she left the floor. She could distantly heard a voice yell out.

"WAY TO GO KP!"

Vella came up and gave her a hug.

"Good job."

Kim took a towel from Cindy, one of her teammates, and wiped her face as she waited for her score to be posted. She watched the screen as a score of 15.23 came up. She sighed. It was not the best but not the worst either. The rest of the team did a well as she on the floor exercise. That was a start of their problems. Kim was able to do well but she had some small mistakes throughout the other parts of the preliminaries. She had bobbled slightly on the balance beam, and took a big step on her landing on the vault. The uneven bars had been the only event that she didn't make some small mistake. She was really disappointed in herself and she knew that Ron knew how she felt. That was why the minute she came out of the locker room that he had been there with a hug and her new panda bear. She had blushed slightly as the rest of her teammates filed by giggling. Ron reached down and pulled her chin up to look into her eyes.

"You did great KP. This is just the preliminaries and you qualified great. Now you have off for a day. I know you have practice just like I do but you get a good rest tonight, the team competition is tomorrow."

Kim opened her eyes. She had slept good that night. Ron had gone with her to supper then took her to her room. The kiss he gave her at her door made her weak in the knees. A small smirk crossed her face as they pulled apart.

"WOW, now that was a good one." she whispered.

Ron brushed her hair away from her face.

"Anything for my KP. You want a visit tonight?"

Kim shook her head.

"Nope, I don't want you to give Jarred a heart attack although Tina would love to see us try something like that."

Kim was just about to throw the blanket and sheet of when a familiar sound came from her bedside table.

"Beep beep be beep"

Kim rolled over and opened the drawer pulling our the Kimmunicator. Tina was sitting up and staring at Kim with wide eyes. Kim pressed the button to start the device and Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Kim, we have spotted Drakken and Shego at a shrine just to the west of you. We have not seen Monkey Fist and that does bother us. Your ride will be there soon. Ron already knows."

Kim winced. Team competition was coming and she needed to be ready. But she had been told missions came first. She got up as she continued to speak to Wade.

"Okay Wade tell Ron I'll be up in a minute."

Tina watched as Kim grabbed backpack from against the wall and began to change. Soon she was standing there in her mission gear. Tina shook her head.

"This is amazing. I get to see Kim Possible get ready and leave on a mission."

Kim laughed.

"Well, Ron and I are used to getting ready quick. Sometimes together."

Tina blushed.

"You mean you two strip down ..."

"In front of each other." Kim said finishing the sentence.

"Yeah, we are used to it. Now I need to get to Ron."

Kim turned and stepped out on the balcony. Standing on the wall she reached up as Ron leaned over from his balcony and dropped a short rope. Kim grabbed the rope and pulled herself up as Ron lifted her up. Hopping over the edge of the balcony wall she gave him a hug. Just as they broke the hug, a GJ hovercraft came in over their building and dropped two ropes. They attached the ropes to their belts and were pulled up into the hovercraft. Jarred stepped out on the balcony to watch as the hovercraft disappeared into the clouds.

"Awesome."

Pulling her chute off Kim started looking for Ron. A pair of pants landed landed with a thump on the ground next to her. Turning and looking up she smiled.

"Well, I was about to worry. You okay?"

A rope slithered to the ground next to her and Ron slid to the ground. He took his pants from her and turned around as he put his pants back on. Kim giggled.

"It's a little late for modesty now. I can say I enjoyed the view."

Ron's face was beet red when he turned around.

"Real funny KP."

They both snapped their heads to the side when there was a snap of a twig. Within a second both of them were hidden in the undergrowth. They waited for a minute or so then Kim called Wade.

"Wade, we are here. Where are they?"

Wade typed on his keyboard.

"They appear to be in a shrine just a few hundreds yards to your south. Be careful, we still don't have any idea where Monkey Fist is. You don't want him to jump out with all his monkey ninjas just at the wrong time."

Kim looked around.

"Well we haven't seen anyone so we are going to move out as see what those two are up too."

Kim turned off the Kimmunicator and the two of them headed off through the undergrowth. Soon they were approaching a large shrine. The stonework was ancient and covered in vines and other undergrowth. Kim signaled that they should split up and find different way into the shrine. Kim started around one side while Ron started to climb. Finding a large crack in the side of one wall; Kim stopped and glanced in. She could see light at the other end. She scanned it with the Kimmunicator and found the crack was big enough for her to slip into the main part of the shrine. Slipping sideways, she made her way in. Soon she heard Shego.

"Get the idol and let's get out of here. Apparently they are not coming. Maybe Kimmie is playing on the bars or some...WOOOOOFFF"

All the air was knocked from Shego's lungs when Kim's flying kick caught her in the back. Shego flew across the room and bounced off the wall. Drakken screamed and headed out of the shrine carrying a stone idol. Shego stood up and wiped the dirt off her jumpsuit.

"Nice to see you Kimmie. You sure looked cute in your little outfit on the floor the other night. To bad you couldn't keep that bubblebutt of yours steady on the balance beam. Where's Stoppable?"

Kim smiled. "Oh he is my boyfriend and wouldn't you want to know where he is?"

Shego ignited her hands.

"Cute, but I think the US team is gonna be minus one of the team members real soon."

Shego leapt at Kim throwing a punch followed by a kick. Kim blocked both and replied with a kick of her own. There was a scream from Drakken and he came back through without the idol.

"Shego it's time to leave!"

Kim turned to look at Drakken. Shego attacked and Kim stepped back to dodge the blow. Her foot hit some slime on the floor and she fell to the floor. Shego ignited her hands again and stepped toward Kim.

"Hey Shego, catch!"

Shego looked up just in time to get the idol in her chest. The blow sent her across the room and out one of the windows on the side of the shrine. Ron ran to Kim's side and helped her up as they heard a hovercraft take off outside. Kim stepped forward and winced. Ron grabbed her arm and help steady her.

"You okay?"

Kim winced again.

"Oh man, I twisted my right ankle. That really tanks. Competition starts in a few hours."

Kim pushed the button on the Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Wade we need a ride back to the Village. I need an icepack and an ace bandage. I also need to call Vella."

Wade started typing.

"Your ride is waiting outside. The agent aboard has a first aid kit. I will patch you through to Vella when you are aboard."

Ron put Kim's arm over his shoulder and helped her from the shrine.

* * *

Kim walked into the arena with the rest of the team. Her ankle was taped and really didn't hurt now. Wade scanned it on the way back and said she was lucky. It wasn't injured but it could be weak so they taped it up. Dr. Director called while they were on the way back. It was a consensus of all of them that the idol may not have been the main target, but the whole thing had been a test to see how fast that Kim and Ron could react. Wade ran a program on how hard the idol hit Shego. He advised Ron to give her a wide berth next time they met as she was going to be in pain for sometime to come.

The crowd applauded as the US team arrived at their first apparatus. Kim sat down in a chair at the edge of the area. She would not participate in all of the events and the first event would be the vault. Her events would be the balance beam and the uneven bars. She watched as all three of the Chinese girls did their vaults first. The average was 15.450. The scores were good but not out of reach. Kim applauded and cheered as her teammates proceeded with their vaults. They averaged 15.625. This was just the start. Now they would move onto the next apparatus. This would be the uneven bars and Kim's first event. She picked up her bag and walked with her teammates to her first event. On the way she tightened the wraps around her wrists that you help her hold onto the bar.

Kim put her bag down. She had already slipped out of her warm-up suit and was wearing the bright leotard with white piping that the US team had on. Kim would go last. The first US girl made a 15.725. The second girl made a 15.350. Kim stepped up to the uneven bars She was as nervous as when she and Ron walked into the prom. Kim jumped forward and grabbed the low bar as she turned upside down. Pulling herself up she spun around once to a handstand the reversed direction, spun once more and up to the high bar. Kim pulled and spun herself up to a handstand keeping her feet together with a pirouette. Kim went around the bar once, then twice, using only one hand. The crowd roared as she spun up to a handstand. Folding herself down she stared to gain momentum for her release. At the perfect time she released the bar and did a double flip before she grabbed the bar again. Kim pulled herself back up and started to gain momentum for her dismount. She released the bar and did a double back flip with a double twist and landed. She winced as her ankle objected and she took about a half step. The US team screamed and applauded . Kim bounced off the area and down to her teammates. They all gave her high fives and hugs. She scored a 16.9. The US average was 15.99. The three China athletes came next and produced good scores. They were in the lead for the gold with the US right behind.

Dean Myers, the gymnastics commentator commented on Kim's performance.

"Kim Possible stepped into this team only in the last weeks before coming to Beijing. She had to work hard to bring herself up to speed. We noticed her right ankle was wrapped when she came onto the floor. We don't know exactly what happened but it is rumored that she and Ron Stoppable were called on a mission earlier this morning. She was fine the night before and now she appears to have injured her ankle. It is assumed that she was injured on the mission and returned to the gym just in time to participate with the team. However, it was not evident that it affected her performance on the uneven bars. Her performance was the best seen yet this evening. There is no doubt that the moves she uses on her missions helped her here tonight. Now lets follow the rest of the events."

The balance beam was next and China went first. The first Chinese athlete fell off the bar and scored 15.15. The second athlete bobbled a number of times on the beam and scored a 16.925. The third athlete bobbled as much as the others. She scored a Kim knew that this opened the door for her team. She would have to ace her routine. The first US athlete fell off the beam also but the rest of her routine was great. She scored a 15.1. The second teammate did great and scored a 15.975.

Kim stepped up to the floor area and presented herself to the beam. Running forward she used a vault pad to bounce herself up onto the beam while performing a full flip and twist. She landed fine, but bobbled just a bit. Catching herself, she went straight into the rest of her routine. Kim completed a spin on one foot then jumped into a split. Turning around she completed a double back flip. Turning she went forward into three full flips. She turned back and performed two cartwheels down the beam and ended with a double back flip. She settled herself and completed two full flips forward then sprang into her dismount which was a double twist full flip in the pike position and nailed her landing. A grin spread across her face as she held her position as the crowed cheered. She jumped down and started to get ready to move to the next apparatus. Her part was over. Glancing up she saw she had scored a 16.175 Now they were only one point behind the Chinese. They could only hope for the floor exercise.

The floor exercise was next. Then things began to go wrong. They could not keep in bounds. All of them were going out of bounds and making mistakes. It was not really pretty but they kept at it. Kim watched as their chances for a gold seemed to melt away. Unless the Chinese completely fell apart there was no hope for the gold. She held her breath as the Chinese team came to the floor. The first Chinese gymnast was near perfect and scored high enough to dash any hopes of a gold. The second came up and did just as well. Kim sat back and watched the rest of the routines. Well, it's not the gold but silver is not bad either. Not bad for a Middleton girl. And they had the event finals later in the week. There was still a chance at a few gold medals for the US gymnastics team.

Kim stood with her teammates as the Chinese National Anthem played. The flags raised with the US flag in the silver medal spot. The silver medal hung heavily around her neck as she help the flowers in her hands. Her eyes traveled over the audience but she could not see Ron.

Kim made her way out of the locker room to see Ron waiting for her with a big grin on his face. He was talking on a phone that Wade had supplied them. He held out the phone as she approached.

"Someone wants to talk to you."

Kim took the phone.

"Hello?"

Her mom's voice came over the phone, it was very apparent to Kim that her mom was crying.

"Oh Kimmie, we are so proud of you. You did so well."

A big grin crossed Kim face. She looked up at Ron. She knew he had called her folks so she could talk to them as she came out. She motioned with a finger for him to bend down and she gave him a quick kiss. Her eyes promised something better for later.

"Thanks mom."

Mr. Possible's voice came on.

"Kimmie cub. You were great. A SILVER medal!"

Before Kim could answer Tim and Jim came on the line.

"SIS! That was great! Can we experiment on your medal when you get back."

Kim giggled.

"Thanks daddy and tweebs if you so much as touch this without my express permission I'll will find new and interesting ways to cause you maximum embarrassment and pain."

Kim's mom came back on.

"We will let you go. I know you and Ron will want to celebrate."

Kim smiled up at Ron.

"Oh, I think a little celebration is in order. We will talk to you later."

Kim turned the phone off and grabbed Ron's arm.

"Let's go celebrate."

* * *

Shego lay on the couch watching the last of the Olympic telecast, an ice pack lay on her stomach. She growled as she snapped the television off.

"Princess, when I get my hands on your boyfriend there is going to be payback."

* * *

Well, that's another chapter down.

I hope that you enjoyed this one. Please give me a review. I will try my best to respond.

Lots more action and a little K/R action coming.

The Captain.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's an Olympic Sized Mission  
Chapter 7**

* * *

Middleton, Colorado, USA

The room was lit by the dim glow of the television. The flickering screen illuminated the elegant bedroom. Clothes lay here and there, as pictures lined the walls. A number of cheerleading trophies stood on shelves along with a couple of ballet trophies. Two aqua eyes stared at the screen as Summer Gayle completed her report. The picture on the screen changed to Kim standing with the other team members of the women's gymnastics team as they held up their silver medals.

"So the American women survived a number of mistakes to retain the Silver medal for the Team Gymnastics. Our own Kim Possible made her contribution on the uneven bars and the balance beam. Kim had to compete with a taped ankle but it did not appear to hamper her. Now they will prepare of the best individual all around and following that will be the single events. We have not heard a lot out of our other hometown hero Ron Stoppable, but his events will start on the 16th with the qualification for the 3000 meter Steeplechase. We can only hope for the best as Kim and Ron approach the rest of their event. So GOOD LUCK Kim and Ron. This is Summer Gayle, good night."

A low growl came from the leggy brunette as she snapped the TV off and buried her head under her pillow. On the floor were a number of shredded magazines all depicting Kim and Ron.

* * *

In another part of Middleton another television glowed with the same report.

A sigh crossed two soft lips. Two lips that had caressed Ron Stoppable's cheek once before and they longed to do so again.

Tara sighed again as she lay back on her bed. She could dream, but there was no doubt that Kim and Ron belonged together. She turned to her bedside table and turned the picture of she and Josh face down. Opening the drawer to the table, she pulled up a false bottom and took out a picture that had been taken of she and Ron. Sighing again she held the picture to her chest. The red and black shirt she had on was a secret prize of hers. She had been able to obtain it out of the locker room. Ron had missed it but figured it was lost. Tara knew she would have to hide the shirt before she got up in the morning. She thought Josh would understand, she thought he still had a thing for Kim too. It was funny the two of them were dating and they were the only two that had ever really been close to Kim and Ron. She closed her eyes and thought of those deep brown eyes and blonde hair.

* * *

Still another part of Middleton.

Monique sat on bed holding her head and grumbling. She was holding her head because she fell off her bed. She was grumbling because she had just been grounded by her parents for making too much noise.

She reached down and placed the ice pack on the lump on her head. That lump she reached from the fall she took from bouncing her her bed. Could she help it if she got excited that her BFFF was in the Olympics, had just had two awesome routines, and had just won a SILVER medal? The fall had come when Kim did her dismount from the uneven bars and Monique was using body english to help Kim stick the landing. She also picked up the bottle of throat spray. She was hoarse from all the yelling and screaming she had done. Tomorrow would be a recovery day since she was grounded, but when Kim came back, it would be time for some major girl time.

* * *

Ron checked by Kim's room but no one was there. He had tried her phone but she didn't answer and he really didn't want to try the Kimmunicator. As he took the elevator up to his floor he met Jarred coming down.

"Yo dude, I am out. We got waxed by the Japanese. I thinking of heading down to see how the rest of the other dudes make out. Want to come?"

Ron shrugged.

"I guess so. I had practice but finished early. Kim and I were supposed to hit the town for some shopping for her and some restaurant crawling for me. She was not in line to participate in the overall gymnastics for the women. Plus, the coach wanted her to rest the ankle for the individual events later."

Jarred glanced over at Ron.

"Ron, man, I have heard of Bar crawling but I have never heard of restaurant crawling."

Smiling Ron patted his stomach.

"Same idea except you hit as many restaurants as you can take."

Jarred shook his head.

"Dude, that is so wrong. That is so weird it sounds like something my cousin Ed would do. That is after he is not working on his rods."

Ron stopped and stared at Jarred.

"MOTOR ED IS YOUR COUSIN?"

Jarred stared back at Ron.

"Motor Ed? Who is Motor Ed? Eddie James is my cousin. His hobby is antique fishing rods. Plus he likes to eat. Something wrong?"

Ron leaned against the side of the elevator and wiped his brow.

"No nothing wrong, just a slight heart attack. Nothing major."

Jarred smiled.

"Loosen up Ron, Let's go. Maybe we can find Kim and Tina later on."

Ron followed Jarred into the stadium. They started looking for seats when Jarred grabbed Ron's arm and pointed to the front row. There on the front row was that lion's mane of red hair that Ron would know anywhere. Tina was sitting next to Kim as they watched the U.S. Men's team play. At each point they would cheer and clap. Ron noticed Kim had a small pair of binoculars that she was looking through. Each time one of the US players would leap up Kim's head would bob up and down. A smile crossed Ron's face and he motioned for Jarred to be quiet.

Ron and Jarred moved quietly to the seats behind the two girls. Ron would motion for Jarred to move only when the crowd was cheering and applauding. Kim and Tina were totally engrossed by what was going on on the sand. Every once in awhile Kim or Tina would lean over point to one of the player and whisper something. Whatever one or the other said it would start both to giggling. Ron motioned for Jarred to wait. At the end of a set Kim leaned over to Tina.

"I'm going to get a bottle of water. Want one?"

Tina nodded. Kim stood up and turned around to see Ron and Jarred sitting there watching them. Kim's face readily approached the hue of her hair.

"I am sooooo busted."

* * *

Kim held on to Ron's arm as they entered the store in the Olympic Village where you could get pins and other souvenirs. Walking over to the t-shirts Kim began to look them over. She would pick up one, then another, then put both of them down. Ron kept his peace. This was Kim time. As a good boyfriend he would stand and wait while she did her shopping. There had been a long apology for harshing on him about watching women's beach volleyball and then getting caught doing the same thing watching men volleyball. She promised that she would keep her shopping time short if he would just stay with her. She had promised with demure eyes and smile to "apologize" more later. Ron decided that he would gratefully accept her apology at that time.

Kim stopped and pulled out one t-shirt. It had a the Olympic mascots across the front. She motioned for him and he stepped up to her. She took the shirt and held it up to him to measure so it would fit. Nodding her head that it would, she picked up another one with the same design except in her size. A sweet smile came over her face as she beckoned with her finger to another section of the store. Soon the two of them had hats to match the t-shirts as well as a two complete matching shirt and shorts outfits. Kim gave Ron a little leer.

"We gotta do something to drive Bonnie crazy."

A accented voice came from the other side of the display.

"Wearing those together will cause Bonnie to implode Possible-san."

Kim and Ron whirled to the side to see Yori and Hirotaka smiling at them. Hirotaka bowed slightly.

"Stoppable-san, Possible-san. Sensei sends his greetings."

Kim, Ron, Yori and Hirotaka sat in a small stall in a local eatery. Kim had purchased her selections and all of them had made their way somewhere they could eat in private. Kim glanced over at Ron then to Yori.

"We didn't know that you were here. What events are you in? Judo, taekwando?"

Hirotaka chortled while Yori grinned.

"Would you believe badminton?"

Kim dropped her chopsticks and Ron nearly choked on his drink. Kim had to pound on Ron's back as she handed him a handful of napkins. She glanced over to the two ninjas.

"You are kidding right?"

Yori shook her head.

"No, Kim-san. We have always enjoyed the sport and the sport demands excellent fitness: players require aerobic stamina, agility, strength, speed, and precision. All of these things are assets to a ninja. It is also a technical sport, requiring good motor coordination and the development of sophisticated racquet skills. Besides, Sensei believed that it would be a good cover for the two of us. This way we could be here to assist you if needed."

Ron found his voice.

"I can see that. So you are here to help us?"

Yori nodded.

"Hai, Ron-san. Sensei wished for me to give this letter to you and Possible-san."

Ron opened the letter as Kim slid closer. He unfolded the letter and began to read.

"_Stoppable-san, Possible-san,_

_Greetings, I hope that this letter finds you well. Betty contacted me after your selection for the US team if I could supply a couple of ninjas to help the two of you. I of course choose Hirotaka and Yori. They are there to help and protect you if the need arises. We have a number of other agents in the Olympic Village and among the game officials. I am concerned that Monkey Fist is searching out a number of monkey shrines in search of more information on Mystical Monkey Power. Please be careful as I feel that he has something to use against you. What this is I do not know but I sense increased danger. Yori and Hirotaka will be there if you need them. I wish you luck. _

_Sensei"_

Ron folded up the letter and gave it back to Yori. Yori took the letter and placed it in her pack Taking her pack she stood up with Hirotaka.

"We must go. Practice is soon and we do not want of raise suspicion by being late or absent. We will be ready if you need us."

Yori and Hirotaka bowed and disappeared into the crowd. Kim took Ron's arm and squeezed it.

"This sitch is getting really interesting."

* * *

Ron's face was pulled into his version of the Puppydog face. Kim laughed and gave him a kiss but shook her head no.

"Don't try that on me. We WILL NOT go restaurant hopping. You have qualifications for the Steeplechase tomorrow morning and we don't need you to get sick on the track. Let's find the place we were told about and have a nice dinner. After that, maybe a nice walk in the Village."

Ron dropped the face and smiled.

"Okay KP. I think this is the place."

Ron pointed to the front of a well maintained restaurant. He opened the door for her and they entered. Once inside they were quickly shown a seat. There were a number of pointed fingers and a few camera flashes as the two of them were seated. There would be no telling what news rag those pictures would show up in by the morning. Ron held Kim's seat for her then took his own seat. The waiter placed a menu in front of them and stepped away. Kim looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow. The menu was in Chinese but did have pictures. Kim was about to say something when an elderly gentleman from a table beside them leaned over.

"Please excuse me Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. My name is Chiang, I see from your expression that the waiter gave you the wrong menus. May I assist you?"

Kim and Ron gave a relieved sigh.

"Yes, thank you. We just want something really good."

Chiang nodded.

"What looks interesting to you?"

Kim pointed to a picture.

"That looks interesting, what is that?"

Chiang smiled.

"That is ducks tongue in a savory sauce."

Kim's face turned pale as Ron's started to resemble Shego's hue.

Ron pointed to a bowl of soup.

"How about this?"

Chiang shook his head.

"That is dog brain soup."

Kim and Ron changed face hues.

Chiang bowed slightly.

"May I suggest the Beijing Roast Duck. I think that you will really enjoy that."

Kim and Ron smiled.

"Thank you, that's does sound good. How do we order that?"

Chiang pointed to a picture.

"Show the waiter that you wish to have this by pointing to it and hold up two fingers. He will understand."

Kim put down her menu.

"Thank you very much. We..."

Chiang raised his hand.

"No thank you Miss Possible. The two of you have done great things and will go on to do greater work. When the earthquake hit months ago, you assisted a family from the rumble of their home. That was my daughter, husband and grandson. They are well because of you."

He bowed to the couple. Kim and Ron stood and returned the bow.

They sat down as the waiter returned. Ron did as Chiang suggested and soon the dish lay before them. The duck had been sliced in very thin slices and there were thin pancakes beside the plate. Other plates held green onions, a sweet paste, cucumbers, a paste with a garlic smell and some sugar. Chiang showed them how to take a few slices of the meat on a pancake, add vegetables and the paste of their choice and eat it. They both thought is was delicious. Soon the two of them were walking back to the Olympic Village. When Ron attempted to pay for the meal they found out that the bill had been paid for by the owner of the restaurant. All he asked was for Kim and Ron to autograph a menu and take a picture. Kim was about to insist on paying when Ron touched her arm. She realized that the man really wanted to do this and it could be an insult to not accept his gesture.

They got back to their building and started up to their rooms. Kim stopped in front of Ron's room this time. She cuddled up close.

"Now get a good night sleep and I will see you after your qualification if not before, but I will be there."

With that she pulled his head down and gave him a kiss that left a strange look on his face. She laughed.

"What is that face?"

Ron sighed.

"That face is the face of a guy who considers himself the luckiest guy in the world. He has the hottest, smartest, all around best girlfriend who can give him kisses that leave his lips numb."

Kim laughed and gave him another hug. As he turned to enter his room she gave him a pat on the butt. With a wink and a wave she turned to go to her room. Ron sighed again. He really was the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

Ron rubbed his legs down to give his hands something to do. It was time for the qualification heat. The track was set up for the Steeplechase. There were four barriers along the level section of the track and a fifth barrier at the top of turn two. This barrier had a pool of water behind it. Ron took his place at the start line, looking into the seats he saw that mane of red hair that he could pick out anywhere. He waved as Kim blew him a kiss. One of the other runners walked by.

"Your Stoppable right?"

Ron nodded at the man. He looked back and forth from the cheering, waving Kim and Ron.

"Thought so, I don't think Kim Possible would be blowing kisses at any of the other guys here."

Ron blushed slightly.

The man patted Ron on the shoulder.

"Good luck."

Ron took his mark and got ready for the gun. He concentrated on the track in front of him as he waited for the gun. The starting gun fired and he was off. He quickly moved along the track until he was among the first four or five. Moving along the inside of the track he cleared the first barrier. Unlike some runners, he didn't use it as a step. At least not yet. Barkin had trained him not to do that as it would slow his forward momentum. Later as the race went on he could do that as he got tired. He kept up with the other runners as they circled the track. The water barrier was coming up. This one he would put his foot on as he could clear more of the water that way. He was able to leap further than any of the other runners and landed in the shallow end of the pool. Moving back down to the inside of the track he jumped the other barriers. Around the track again and again, jumping the barriers and the water barrier. Water squished out of his shoes as Ron continued on the course. Soon the finish line was coming up and he was still in the front five but he knew he needed to be in the top four to qualify. As the group came around the final turn he turned on the speed. So did the others, but they didn't always have death lasers firing at them or over sized goons chasing them wanting to pound them into the ground. Ron concentrated on one thing that that was the finish line. He imagined Kim on the other side of the line waiting for him. The finish line approached as one of the runners past by the another. He crossed the line third and slowed to rest. Bending over he waited for his breath to come back. Sure he had run the ball several times for touchdowns but that was only 100 yards at a time. This was a lot longer than that. Slowly his heart rate came back down and he was breathing easier. Turning to the infield he stepped over and picked up his equipment bag and headed across the track. He had crossed the track and was heading for the locker room when he heard a squeal.

"YOU DID IT!"

He looked up just is time as an auburn haired tornado jumped into his arms. Giggling, Kim placed a quick kiss on his lips and then put her feet on the ground. Taking his arm and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked toward the locker rooms.. Scowling, she pulled her head back a little.

"You sir hit the showers and then this lady is going to treat her guy to some ice cream."

When Ron came out of the locker room Kim was waiting for him. They linked arms and headed for the shopping area of the Olympic Village. A camera crew followed them a bit then turned back.

* * *

The track commentators watched the tape of the steeplechase qualification race, the greeting by Kim and the two of them walking off into the village. As they turned to the camera a picture of Ron came up on the screen behind them. Along with his picture were the Olympic and the Team Possible logos. The main commentator faced his partner.

"So, now we have seen the second member of Team Possible in action for the United States. Ron Stoppable! This young man was been at Kim Possibles side for most of their lives. Many have made fun of him, but in my opinion anyone who has been able to stay beside Kim Possible through all those missions and not end up in the hospital or six feet under has to be truly remarkable."

The other commentator nodded.

"This is true. All you have to look at is his record this past year as a running back for his local high school. He broke more records in one season than any other high school player in Colorado. He has incredibly fast feet and is very agile as most high school defenses found to their dismay. During the homecoming game this past year, he made five touchdowns. On the last one he went five yards with the cornerback and the safety hanging on to him. From tapes that I have seen, Kim Possible gave him the same greeting that she just gave him here. The young man has talent and a lot of courage. We look forward to see what he can do on the track field. Together this young couple has already made their own mark in this world. Here in Beijing, they continue to show their impressive talents."

* * *

Monkey Fist slithered through the shrine, his monkey ninjas jumping from place to place around him. He moved carefully as the shrine was filled by darkness and by traps. He had already lost a couple of him monkey ninjas. One was crushed by a swinging wall panel, the other had been skewered by an arrow fired from a hidden slot. He didn't care. He could always train more, it was their fault anyway, they should have been more careful. The fact that he sent them in first for the express mission to trigger those same traps didn't bother him in the least.

He arrived in the central room where the final fruit of his search should be. There were no more traps, at least none so far, but that was what his monkey ninjas were for. Since the brat Possible and the other Japanese girl wasn't there to be used as suckers the monkeys would have to do. Reaching to the side he lit one of the torches that lined the wall of the ancient shrine. As the torch came to life he motioned for the monkey ninjas to take torches from a oily looking urn and light the other wall torches. As each torch was lit the room gained more light. As the object of his search was illuminated as ominous leer crossed his face.

"At last, I have found it. Now I can be rid of those two brats and gain the Mystical Monkey power for my own. All I have to do is get that idiot Drakken to lure those two here. Then they will try and enter this lovely shrine. Possible's luck held out last two times that she had to run the gauntlet of traps. This time will be the last, the very last. Even if they get through all the traps to get here, they will not survive. I get the Mystical Monkey power, Drakken and Shego get the jewels and we both get rid of the biggest pains in our lives."

He stepped closer and examined his new treasure. A feral grin came forth.

"Oh yes Team Possible, this will be your end, in time! Muaha..ha.ha..ha..."

His maniacal laughter filled the shrine and it's a halls as the light from the torches flickered in the darkness.

* * *

This little saga continues. I hope that you are enjoying the story.

Please leave a review, I would appreciate it.

A friend by the name of continental-line has a good story called "Karma" in the M section of the Kim Possible Fanfiction. Take a look.

This is the Captain

Roger and out,

Right hand salute.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's an Olympic Sized Mission  
Chapter 8**

* * *

The loud knocking at the door woke Ron. He sat up looking around. Jarred was gone. Ron got up and went to open the door to find Barkin standing there with the same scowl on his face that he always had. Ron was stunned and started to stammer.

"Mr. ...Mr. Barkin. The race isn't until late tonight."

Barkin glared down at Ron.

"Stoppable stop whining and listen. There have been some changes in the lineup. While your times in the 10,000 meter were acceptable, the coaching staff decided that your talents should be concentrated elsewhere. You have been pulled from the 10,000 meter. I think your best chance at medaling will be in the steeplechase and in the javelin. I will be in touch later tonight about strategy in the steeplechase. By the way, I don't know if the two of you have noticed, but Possible will be competing on the uneven bars at about the same time you will be running the steeplechase. I know you like to be there and support the other but it looks like you two will have to miss each other on those."

Barkin spun and walked up the hall. Ron stood there for a moment counting his blessings. He wasn't keen on the 10,000 meter anyway. That was a loooonnnng race. Then Ron's eyes popped open. Did Barkin say that he and Kim would be competing at the same time? Ron slammed the door and ran to his dresser. Pulling some clothes out, he changed rapidly. He had to go see Kim right now. Hopping on one foot while he tied his shoe he opened the door and rushed out. Only to run smack into someone in the halls.

"Ouch"

He fell back onto the floor as his ears picked up a familiar voice.

"Owwwww... Ronnnnn... I need my nose."

Ron looked up from rubbing his head to see Kim sitting on the floor in front of him rubbing her nose.

"KP?"

He jumped up and helped her up. Pulling her hands back and brushing her hair out of the way, he took a close look at her nose. He had to admit that it was the cutest nose he had ever seen, even tough it was a little red from running into his head. Kim pulled his hands away.

"Ron, my nose is okay. I just heard. You got pulled from the race today."

Ron turned her around and put his arm around her small waist. Her arm slid around his back to settle around his waist. He nodded as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, Barkin just came by and told me. It's okay KP. I was not looking forward to that one anyway. But I have some worse news. It's about..."

Kim's face fell.

"I know. I just heard a little while ago. That really tanks. I wanted to be there for your first big race."

Ron gave her a little hug as they traveled down to the first floor in the elevator.

"Like I wanted to be there for you to see you knock'em dead on the uneven bars"

Kim purred a little as she nuzzled against him. They found their way into the cafeteria Ron started to smack his lips as he looked at all the food. Kim felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see Tina standing there.

"Hey, Kim, what are you and Ron up to today? Doesn't he have a race?"

Kim shook her head.

"No, They changed the lineup. He's not going to race today. How are things going for you?"

Tina picked up a tray and slid in line beside Kim.

"We are practicing a bit but the rounds don't start to the 20th."

Kim glanced back to see Ron already heading for a table with his tray. She went down the line picking up a bowl of cereal, along with a bowl of fruit, a container of yogurt and some wheat toast. She added a cup of coffee at the end. She picked up her tray and headed for the table where Ron was sitting. As she set her tray down she looked at Ron's tray and her jaw dropped open.

Ron had a stack of at least a half dozen pancakes, three pieces of smoked sausage, an omelet the size of a dinner plate with cheese, onions, ham, sausage, and green peppers. There was also a stack of French Toast buried in powdered sugar, a plate with a dozen or so strips of bacon, and a huge fried egg sandwich. Standing above all of that he had what had to be at least a 32oz soft drink.

"Ronald Stoppable!" She hissed.

Ron looked up with part of the fried egg sandwich hanging out of his mouth. He quickly slurped up the remainder hanging out of his mouth and put down his sandwich.

"Ahh com'n KP. I'm hungry."

Kim was about to tell Ron what she thought of his choices when another voice came from behind her.

"Now there is a man after my own heart. Mind if I have a seat."

Ron looked up and smiled.

"Sure."

Kim turned to meet the stranger but stopped when she saw his tray. On it was three fried egg sandwiches with cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, fried onions, and mayo, one five-egg omelet, a bowl of grits, three slices of French toast, three pancakes and a large cup of coffee. Kim looked up and had to fight to keep her mouth from hitting the top of the table. Michael Phelps was sitting down at their table across from Ron. He extended his hand to Ron.

"You have to be Ron Stoppable. I'm Micheal Phelps."

Ron shook his hand and nodded to Kim.

"Yep, I'm Ron, and this is most beautiful and badical gymnast on the U.S. Team, my best friend, and the best girlfriend a guy could ever dream of. Kim Possible."

Micheal smiled and extended his hand to Kim.

"I recognized both of you from pictures. It's an honor to meet you."

Kim shook herself out of her shock and shook his hand.

"Mr. Phelps, it's an honor to meet you. We have been watching you when we could. What you did was incredible."

Micheal smiled and shook his head as Kim took her seat next to Ron.

"Please, call me Micheal. I had a lot of help and it all winds down to a lot of support, luck and teamwork. But what I can say about teamwork when it comes to you two. What you two do is totally amazing. I just swim."

Kim bowed her head down just a bit as her cheeks blushed.

"Thank you Micheal, but like you, we have a lot of support, luck and teamwork. But neither of us can swim like you do."

Micheal laughed.

"Yeah, but I don't have to be quiet to sneak in somewhere or do I have someone shooting at me."

Kim and Ron laughed. Kim sipped her coffee then set it down as Ron took a bite of his pancakes.

"Yeah, that does give us a little incentive to swim faster."

Micheal nodded.

"I bet, listen, I am going out to see the Great Wall after breakfast. Would you two like to join me?"

Kim and Ron looked at each other then back at Micheal. Kim took Ron's hand.

"Well, we both have events tomorrow so we would have to be back by the afternoon. But otherwise we would enjoy going with you."

* * *

Kim walked into the National Indoor Stadium with the other athletes that would be competing in the uneven bars. This would be the next to last event for her. Her event would start at 6:46. Ron's would start at 9:10. As much as he wanted to, Ron would not be able to be there for her event. If all went well she would be able to get to his event if she hurried.

The afternoon before had been fun. She and Ron had looked funny walking around with Micheal as he was quite a bit taller than both of them. Between their own notoriety and Micheal's more cameras were pointed at them than at the Great Wall of China. The views from the wall were fantastic and Micheal was really fun to be with. He could crack a joke at any time and between he and Ron they nearly cleaned out one poor food vendor. They did stop and have a passing couple take a picture of the three of them on the wall. After returning from the wall, they parted company. Then Kim and Ron went on to practice.

Now she was marching in with the other eight gymnasts. She was the only American, there were two from China, two from Ukraine, and one each from Great Britain, Russia and Romania. They moved across the floor until they reached the spot where the uneven bars were erected. She would be the fourth to perform. Her routine would almost be the same one as she did in the team competition. However, she had planned to add one item of difficulty to the routine. If she nailed it, she would have a good chance to medal. Putting down her gym bag she joined the others on the platform to present themselves to the judges. After that they filed off onto the floor and the competition began. She could not stand to watch. She sat in her chair, closed her eyes and forced herself to be calm. Ron had taught her some meditation so she could calm her nerves. She could hear the cheers as the others completed their routines. There was a pause and someone tapped her on the shoulder and she opened her eyes. Mrs. Hatchett was standing there.

"It's time Kim. Go out there and make Middleton proud. I know you can do it."

Kim stood and climbed the steps up to the uneven bars. The girl in front of her was just starting her routine. Kim ignored her and started to powder her hands and grips. She turned to Mrs. Hatchett and beckoned. Mrs. Hatchett tossed Kim the bottle of honey she kept in her bag. Kim put some of the honey on all of her fingertips. This would help her grip the bar better. After the other girl finished Kim walked up to her place in front of the bars and waited for the signal. She heard the roar of the crowd and looked up at the scoreboard. Her heart went to her throat. She knew the start score of her routine and she knew how she might score in the second part. If all went well she could get the silver if not the gold. Pushing this from her mind she presented herself to the judges after the signal came to begin.

As before Kim jumped forward and grabbed the low bar as she turned upside down. Pulling herself up she spun around once to a handstand, then reversed direction, spun once more and up to the high bar. As she went from low to the high bar she added a twist. The crowd roared in approval. Kim pulled and spun herself up to a handstand keeping her feet together with a double pirouette. Kim went around the bar once, then twice, using only one hand again. The crowd roared as she spun up to a handstand. Folding herself down she started to gain momentum for her next move. At the perfect time she released the bar and did a double flip but this time she added a full twist before she grabbed the bar again. The roar from the crowd was deafening. Kim pulled herself back up and started to gain momentum for her dismount. Releasing the bar, she did the same double back flip with a double twist and landed hard. This time her took a little bigger step than before. She slowly stood straight and raised her arms into the air. The crowd went wild as a grin spread across her face. It was not perfect but it was the best she had done yet. She jogged off the platform and found herself engulfed in hug by Mrs. Hatchett. Both of them turned and waited for the score. Kim felt like it was an eternity before the numbers came up. When they did she studied them quickly. There was a mixture of cheering and moans at the same time. But Kim was happy with it. It would not get her the gold but she had a solid chance for Silver. Mrs. Hatchett took her into a hug again. Kim was surprised when she felt tears falling on her shoulders and Kim knew they were not from her. As the other gymnasts completed their routines a smile grew on Kim's face. She went from watching the clock to watching the other athletes. If all went well and she won, she would have to run to the National Stadium and not change in order to catch Ron's race.

* * *

Pacing back and forth on the field Ron waited for his race. No one had heard the results of the uneven bars. He knew Kim had a chance at a medal. It was driving him crazy that he could not be there for Kim. He knew that if all went well she would literally have to run to the stadium in order to get there in time. He rechecked his shoes and tried to calm him nerves. One of the other runners brushed by him knocking him back a step. Ron stared as the other man walked off without saying anything. Another runner came up and touched him on the shoulder.

"Never mind him. He feels he is entitled to win this event. You are Ron Stoppable right? Kim Possible is your girlfriend and partner?"

Ron nodded.

The runner gave him a piece of paper.

"I thought so. This has been passed through some hands but I was told to give it to you and you would know what it meant."

Ron looked at the paper. It had his name on it in Kim's handwriting. He unfolded the note. Written inside were a few words.

"Silver.  
Go get'em Bad Boy!  
Love,  
Kim."

Ron had to fight the urge to jump up and down and scream "Booyah."

The other runner tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the screen inside the stadium. The camera showed Kim standing somewhere in the stadium in her warm up suit waving and blowing kisses. The caption under the picture proclaimed her the recent winner of the Silver in the Uneven Bars. Ron clinched the paper in his hand and tried to keep from crying there on the field. The signal for all of the runners to take their places came. Ron peeled his number over his heart back just a little bit. Under the sticky number was a picture of Kim. He added the note to the picture and pressed the number back down against his jersey and his chest. She would be next to his heart through his run. It was time. He took his place and got ready.

* * *

The commentators faced each other was the screen pulled back to show them and the scene showing Ron getting ready.

"So here is the moment. The other member of Team Possible in his first main event. The talk among the U.S. Team that he was upset not being able to be there to watch Kim Possible in her event. We all know that she got the Silver in the uneven bars just moments ago. She rushed from the medal ceremony and just has made it here. We have been told that Ron was informed of her win just as he made his way to his post. Now all we have to do is wait and see what this young man can do. Seven times around the track, twenty-eight obstacles and as well as seven water jumps and here they go."

The picture pulled back to fill the screen and the commentator start to speak as the gun fired. The group of runners started off and soon were bunched along the inside of the track. Ron was mixed in the middle of the pack. They made one lap, clearing all the obstacles and the water jumps. The group stayed together through the first five laps. The commentator kept up a running dialog.

"That makes five laps. There are only two left. Ron Stoppable is in the middle of pack. It appears that he has been boxed in by a number of the bigger runner and he is unable to get free of the inside. He is presently in sixth place well out of the medals."

The camera flicked Kim standing at her seat. She had her hands over her face as she watched Ron run.

"There is Kim Possible, the other half of Team Possible. She is no doubt here to cheer him on."

The runners came back on screen as the runners came down to the last lap. The front runners started their kick for the final lap. The runner who had pushed past Ron was in first place. There were five runners in front of Ron and as the runners spread out. The commentator continued.

"The field is spreading out now and Stoppable is still in the running. One lap left, he has some work to do if he wants to be on the medal stand. The first five runners are closely packed with Stoppable just a few lengths behind. They are approaching the last water jump."

The front runner jumped the barrier at the last water obstacle and tripped. The other four runners behind him all collided with him and landed in a heap in the water. The commentator started to scream.

"They fell, the first five runners have fallen."

Ron saw the collision and jumped to place his foot on the barrier and jumped with all his might. All he could think of was Kim was at the finish line. The other runners were a death trap and he had to make it to the finish line or she would die. His leap cleared the other runners as they untangled themselves stumbled to their feet. Ron was in first place and running like he never had before. The commentator was literally jumping in his chair as he continued to scream.

"DID YOU SEE THAT! DID YOU SEE THAT! Ron Stoppable has literally jumped into the lead. I don't know how far the leap was but it was incredible!"

The runner who was in front had started to run again and was catching up with Ron fast.

Ron concentrated on his run. All he concentrated on was clearing the final barriers and making it to the finish line. Just as he cleared the last barrier the other runner caught up with him. They were running side by side, step by step down the front stretch. At the last second the other runner gained a last step on Ron and beat him to the finish line by a mere three one hundredth of a second. The stadium shook with cheers as the other runners finished. Ron bent over and gasped for breath. The commentator continued.

"That was an incredible run. Call it what you will but Ron Stoppable ran an incredible run. He made a leap into the lead and held it till the last second. This will be one of the truly memorable moments in these Olympics. Ron Stoppable has the Silver."

The picture on the screen in the stadium split into two. One showing Ron recovering from his run and the other showed Kim in the stands, jumping up and down with tears on her face.

Ron made his way off of the podium after receiving his medal. He smiled to himself. He didn't do too bad. He wondered what the bullies on D hall thought of the ole' Ron man now. He heard a familiar squeal and looked up. A vision of beauty was running at him. Kim collided with him and pulled him into a kiss as cameras flared from all angles. Kim pulled back and reached down to touch his medal. Ron could see the pride in her eyes. To him that was worth a million bucks. Barkin stepped up behind them and whispered.

"Why don't you two show the folks back home your medals."

Kim smiled at Barkin and stopped to pull out her medal and placed it around her neck They stood arm in arm with their cheeks touching as they raised their medal up in front of them. The camera flashes nearly blinded them but this moment was worth it to them. After the camera flashes died down Kim grabbed Ron's arm and they walked off toward the Olympic Village. A number of reporters stuck microphones in their faces.

"Kim, Ron, you have both won medals tonight. What do you have to say?"

Kim hugged Ron's arm tighter.

"We are both very proud to represent our country. But right now, if you don't mind. My boyfriend and I have some p-r-i-v-a-t-e celebrating to do."

With that Kim and Ron set off jogging away from the camera men. The last picture of them showed them running hand in hand away from the stadium.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed this and all the other ones. I am really enjoying putting this whole story together for you. Watching the Olympics, researching the events, watching videos of the events and tracking all the events online has been an experience.

I had already planned to add Phelps to the story and this chapter was perfect for him to show up.

I know a lot of things have happened mainly in the gymnastics events, but they have no place in this story and I am ignoring them. The fall in the water barrier actually occurred in the women's preliminary. I just changed a few things and added Ron's jump which is something I think he would have done.

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.

This is the Captain  
Roger and Out  
Right hand salute.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's an Olympic Sized Mission  
Chapter 9  
**

* * *

The sun felt warm on Kim's face as she sat out on the balcony to her room. The evening before had been one of the greatest in her life with Ron. Both of them had won silver medals. She smiled as she remembered the evening before.

The acclaim she felt that Ron has deserved all these years is finally coming to him. They had run all the way back to their dorm where the two had found a little privacy on the balcony to Ron's room, but soon had to move to the roof. They had been there for a few minutes when the crunch of roof gravel told them they were not the only ones on the roof. A flashlight shone in their faces and was quickly extinguished. A voice came out of the darkness, and a figure was silhouetted by the lights of the city. Kim recognized the figure as the soldier whom she had given the picture to. As her eyes readjusted to the dark she could see the soldier bowing and backing up. The crunch of another set of footprints announced the arrival of other person. Kim and Ron recognized the figure as the officer who had spoken to them when they arrived. He smiled.

"We had a call that someone was seen on the roof of this building. Since you were in this building as well as the rest of the athletes we had to check it out. The corporal here wishes to say that he is sorry for disturbing you."

The officer spoke to the soldier who saluted and left the roof.

"I told him I would follow in a moment. I need to introduce myself. Although the rank you see is Lieutenant, I am actually Major Kim of the Chinese Military Security Forces. The corporal there is actually with me. We were assigned to protect you. I have been told by my superiors that Dr. Drakken, Shego and Monkey Fist were seen just hours ago, but just as quickly disappeared. We do not know what is their main target but he hope to soon find out. Until then, I wish you a good evening."

He turned and walked away but stopped after a few feet. He turned back to the two teens.

"I will leave the door unlocked. That way you will not have to climb down by the balconies. It would look bad on my record if you fell visiting each other. Good night."

The officer disappeared into the darkness. Kim and Ron glanced as each other then busted out in a giggle. The giggle soon quieted as two set of lips found each other.

Kim snapped back to the present when a pigeon flew up and landed on the balcony wall. She got up from her seat on the balcony and went into the room. She and Ron were supposed to met for breakfast in a few minutes. Just as Kim entered the room she heard that familiar sound.

"Be be be beep"

Kim quickly retrieved the Kimmunicator and hit the call button. Wade face appeared on the screen.

"GO Wade."

Wade was typing on his keyboard.

"Kim Drakken and Shego have been located breaking into a power plant. It seems whatever their plans are they need a lot of power. This plant has some portable power plants. It Drakken and Shego can get their hands on one. They would have enough power for two or three of Drakken's normal lairs. You have a ride on the way. They will pick you up from the roof. Ron already knows and is getting ready."

Kim pulled out her pack and began to change. Wade clapped on hand over his eyes as he typed one handed.

"Be careful and I hope that you can get back in time for the balance beam tonight."

Kim shook her head.

"Snap! I hope so. The beam is one thing I can really do well on. Oh well, let's hope for the best. Thanks Wade, if you find out anything else just let me know."

* * *

Wind whistled through the open door of the cargo plane that was carrying them to the industrial site where Drakken and Shego had been seen. Kim stepped back from the door to pick up her helmet in the back of the plane. Just as she reached it the plane lurched to one side causing her to drop her helmet on the other side of a small crate. She bent over the crate to retrieve her helmet and turned around to see Ron looking at her with a strange look on his face. Then Kim realized what had happened.

"You were looking at my..."

Ron's smile got bigger.

"Ah come on KP, with you bending over the crate there, I must say the routine deserved special points for presentation."

Kim's face flushed red for a moment then the smile turned to a leer.

"Well, I must say that those tight running shorts you have been wearing have been interesting. Are you sure you left Rufus back in the states with Tim and Jim."

Ron's eyes grew big as his face turned red. He stared at Kim for a moment and began laughing.

"I can imagine your dad's reaction if he over heard us just now."

Kim busted out laughing.

"Ohh, we would be grounded so deep it would take a ladder to climb out of the hole we would be in."

The flight engineer stuck his head out of the cockpit and signaled the two teens. Both of them pulled on their helmets and got ready to jump. The red light beside the door began to flash. Kim watched the light and when it stopped flashing and turned green she jumped. Ron followed quickly behind her. They fell through the morning mists over the plant. It was a large single building surrounded by a tall barbed wire fence. A grassy area surrounded the building up to the fence. Kim motioned to Ron for them to land on the roof. Ron nodded and followed her lead. Kim flared her chute at the last second and landed gently on the roof. She turned to check on Ron when a gust of wind caught him. It blew him to the side right into a skylight. Kim covered her face with one hand as Ron went through the skylight with a resounding crash. She sighed and ran toward the gaping hole.

"Well, so much for sneaking in."

Kim reached the skylight and looked down. Ron was already free of the chute and was looking up at her. He gave a big smile and a thumbs up. Kim just shook her head, grabbed the chute cables that were caught on the skylight and slid down them to land next to him. Kim turned to him with a glare and crossed arm Ron just shrugged his shoulders while he rubbed the back of his neck. Kim rolled her eyes, pulled him into a hug, then started to check him over.

"You were not cut were you?"

Ron shook his head.

"Nope, not a cut or bruise on me."

Kim sighed in relief until a voice joined them.

"No cuts or bruises. Ohhhhhh, Goody, now I get to give him all of the above."

Both of them spun to the side to see Shego standing on top of a stack of crates glaring at them. Kim jumped toward Shego and got into her fighting stance. Shego shook her head.

"Out of my way Kimmie, I have some unfinished business with your boyfriend."

Ron gulped and did the one thing he thought he could do best at the moment. RUN! Kim watched as Shego vaulted over her and chased after Ron. Bolts of plasma flew through the air, burning furrows in the floor and holes in walls. Ron dodged plasma bolt after plasma bolt. Not one came near him as Shego screamed in frustration.

"COME BACK HERE! Do YOU have ANY idea on how I have felt the past few days. You better run cause if I catch you I am going to use that idol as the biggest suppository in the world!"

Kim stared for a second then set off in pursuit of Shego and Ron. Kim cut across a stack of boxes just as Shego had Ron cornered. She was about to fire one last plasma bolt when Kim caught her with a flying kick. The kick sent Shego into a stack of crates. The stack collapsed on top of her. By the time Kim had straightened up, Ron was already up and over some equipment and had disappeared. An explosion of plasma incinerated the boxes that had collapsed on Shego and sent burning scraps flying. Kim cartwheeled out of the way and dropped into her fighting stance. Shego charged toward Kim with her hands bathed in plasma.

Kim settled herself for a fight that she knew would be painful. Then a blur came from the right and a steel pole embedded itself into a crate right in front of Shego. Shego's eyes dilated for the split second before the rod clotheslined her. Shego spun in the air twice before landing at Kim's feet stunned and nearly unable to move.

A loud "BOOYAH" came from the direction that the steel rod had come from.

Ron's head came from around the corner as Kim ran to join him. Ron looked down at Shego as she lay moaning on the floor clutching her chest.

"NOW you know what it feels like to be clotheslined. That's for that night at Beuno Nacho."

Ron looked at Kim.

"Let's find Drakken quick. I have a feeling Shego will not be feeling like doing much for awhile, but when she does, I don't think being on the other side of the world much less the other side of the plant will be far enough."

Kim nodded and pointed to a section of the plant.

"You go that way and I'll head that way. First to find Drakken yells."

A grating growl echoed from area where they had left Shego.

"Arrrrgggghhhhh, STOPPABLE! WHEN I GET MY H-A-N-D-S ON YOU!"

Ron took off running for the area of the plant Kim had indicated. He had not gone far when he saw Drakken trying to push a large box into the hovercraft. He walked up and tapped Drakken on the shoulder.

"Dude, don't you know that you should team lift something like that?"

Drakken screamed and jumped out of the way.

"The Buffoon? That means...Kim Possible!"

Kim appeared on top of a tall stack of shelves.

"Oh come on Drakken you can do better than that! I mean we do this all the time."

Drakken looked down at his hands as he twirled his fingers.

"I don't know, that's all I can think of saying."

An explosion of plasma announced the arrival of Shego. Kim leapt out of the way of the first blast, dodged the second and faced Shego before the third came. Drakken jumped onto the hovercraft, but Ron jumped onto his back as the two started to tussle. Drakken took off in the hovercraft with Ron hanging on to him. Kim glanced back just of a second before turning to face Shego.

"Well, what do you think of my boyfriend. How is that chest feeling. Too bad you got so much hanging up there, cause I know it hurts."

Shego growled.

"I wanted Stoppable but you will do for now."

Shego charged at Kim and the two began to trade blows. Shego would punch, Kim would block. Kim would kick and Shego would dodge. The two women kicked, punched, dodged, spun all round the area of the building. Kim started to jump up to the top of the stacks while Shego chased her. Kim thought it was funny that this time she was distracting Shego while Ron stopped Drakken. As least she hoped he was stopping Drakken. Kim and Shego fought as they climbed higher and higher until they found themselves in the rafters of the building. Shego settled herself on top of one of the narrow I-beams facing Kim. All of a sudden Kim got a big smile on her face. Shego wondered what was going on as she fought to maintain her balance. Then Kim came at her doing flips. All Shego could think of was "WHA..." when one of Kim's boots caught her in the chin.

Shego tried to block but wobbled as she almost lost her balance. She turned back to see Kim doing a handstand next to her. Kim started a pirouette with her legs reaching out. Shego caught two more kicks. One to the face and another to her gut. Shego staggered back as Kim nimbly spun to her feet. Charging toward Kim Shego caught a solid kick to her chin as Kim did a backwards flip. Shego staggered back in pain. Then she realized. Kim was using her balance beam routine to fight! Kim leapt straight into the air and delivered a final kick to Shego. Shego spun and felt herself falling. A black blur appeared under her and she landed in the floor of the hovercraft with a very disheveled Drakken flying.

"Shego, we are leaving!"

Drakken flew the hovercraft up through the skylight and disappeared into the sky. Kim started to look around for Ron only to see him leaning against a set of shelves. Kim bounded down to his side.

"Are you okay?"

Ron nodded.

"They got away with one of the generators. But I was able to stop Drakken from taking one of the big ones."

Ron winched as Kim touched a bruise that was growing on his face. He took her hand.

"Really KP, I am okay."

He looked at his watch and his eyes grew large.

"KP, LOOK at the TIME!"

Kim glanced at his watch.

"SNAP, the balance beam competition!"

Kim activated her Kimmunicator.

"Wade we need a ride like right now."

Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Major Kim is landing on the roof right now. All your stuff is on his hovercraft. He is going to take you directly to the Indoor Stadium."

* * *

Kim made her way into the stadium with the other athletes who would be participating in the balance beam competition. She and Ron had just arrived minutes before and she had run directly into the ready room. For some reason there had been some power problems that had delayed the competition. She made it in time, but the extra minutes they had until the power problem was fixed gave her time to rest. Ron had disappeared to brief Dr. Director and Major Kim. They had found out on the way back that the generator that Drakken and Shego had escaped with was no where as big as they had first started to steal but it was still powerful.

Kim dropped her bag and got ready for her routine. She would be the first to do her routine. Walking up the steps she presented herself to the judges. Jogging down the side of the beam and Kim side hopped directly up onto the beam. Settling herself, she set herself spinning with a one footed spin with her other leg stretched out and her arm gracefully looping in the air. Finishing the spin without bobbling, she launched herself into three back flips. Steading herself on the end of the beam she completed a double spin followed by a jump split into the air. Kim turned and completed a series of cartwheels down the beam. Stopping again at the end she jumped into the air with a full twist. Landing the twist she went into a series of twists, spins and dips that looked like she was fighting someone on the beam. She finished with a complicated series of back flips paired with twists and landed on the end of the beam. Kim sighed settled herself and dove into another series of forward handstands, bounded off the end of the beam and completed two twist and a reverse flip before sticking her landing. She held her breath for a second and realized she didn't need to take a step. Rising up she held her arms above her head to signal the end of her routine. The stadium roared in approval. Kim skipped off the platform into the arms of Mrs. Hatchett.

Kim now just sat with her eyes closed. She could not stand to watch. All the routines had been completed and all the scores had been posted. It had taken all her will to sit there and not react to all the other routines. A hand touched her shoulder to see a tearful Mrs. Hatchett. Kim looked up at the scoreboard. Her eyes grew large as the tears started to come. There her name was, on the top of the list. GOLD! Out in the stadium, Kim's ears picked out a distinctive voice.

"BOOOYAHHHHH, That's my KP!"

* * *

Drakken stepped quietly into the room he shared with Shego as their living room. Right now all the goons had made themselves very, very scarce. Drakken was worried about his own well being. Shego lay on the couch as she watched the Olympics on the television. Kim had just won the gold for the balance beam when he made the comment.

"Hmmm, I wonder if Possible would use any of those moves on you when you fight next time."

Two of the goons were moving some equipment in the hovercraft landing bay when they heard the explosions and screams. One looked at his watch and held out his hand.

"Pay up. I bet that Drakken would stick his foot in his mouth within a few minutes of seeing Kim Possible on the balance beam."

The other goon grumbled as he dug the money out of his pocket.

"I figured even Drakken wouldn't be dumb enough to do that."

They winced at another series of explosions and screams. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I was wrong."

* * *

Anne Possible sat in her living room dabbing at her eyes with a Kleenex. James was literally jumping around the room with the boys right with him. The Stoppables were dancing around the room cheering. Sighing, she watched the screen as her little Kimmie stepped up onto the top of the platform and bent down to receive the gold medal around her neck. Her little Kimmie had done it. Anne picked up the phone and dialed a number. She waited until the other party answered.

"Hi Howard, this is Anne Possible. How is the picture framing business? Listen, about that awards display box I wanted you to make. I think I might need it to be a little bigger. Oh, and hold on the other awards box. I may have to have you make that one bigger also. Thanks Howard, yes, thank you. We are very proud of her."

* * *

Connie and Lonnie lay on their beds listening to the banging and crashing coming from Bonnies' room. They would smile each time there was a new crash or large bang. While they might not think much of Kim, they did like what she had done. She really wasn't as pretty as they were. She definitely did have any front works to speak of. And she did make that socially horrible mistake of dating that loser that always followed around. But they were all for the US team and they did like for an American to win the gold.

* * *

Dr. Director sat in the media room for the Global Justice barracks. Will Du was sitting next to her as they watched Kim receive her gold medal. A small smile crossed her face as she stole a glance at Will with her one eye. If the description "Stewing with jealousy" could ever be put into a picture, then all the artist would have to do is take a picture of Will at that moment. She still held Du in high regard as an agent, but on a personal level her opinion was not that high. If Will turned any greener with envy she would swear Shego was sitting next to her. She glanced back at the screen when he turned to her.

"Dr. Director, what shall we do about the ama..."

Will stopped before the word amateur came out of his mouth. The look on his superiors face told him that if he finished the sentence he had just started that he would undoubtedly be regretting it when a few seconds.

"Dr. Director, what shall we do about Team Possible letting Drakken and Shego escape?"

Dr. Director continued to watch the screen as the National Anthem of the United States was played. Kim stood straight with her hand over her heart as the U.S. Flag was raised on the center and highest pole.

"Agent Du, Team Possible completed that mission perfectly. Their mission was not to capture those two but to stop them from obtaining the power source they were attempting to steal. That mission was accomplished. If Shego and Drakken had been captured then Fist would have gone into hiding. Although, a generator was taken it was much smaller than they wanted. Also, Stoppable was able to hide a homing device on the hovercraft. We have not been able to pick up the signal yet but we are working on it. As soon as we have their location we can scout the area and move in at the appropriate time."

Will sat back in his chair with his arms crossed as he watched Kim smiling and waving on the screen. He jumped up from his chair and strode quickly from the room. Dr. Director could almost swear that she could see steam coming out of his ears.

* * *

Kim settled down into Ron's arms. They had made their way to "their" spot on the roof. Major Kim had given them the codes to the door locks so they could get up on the roof without climbing. Although Kim did enjoy the view from below when Ron was climbing. But now she was enjoying the moment. He had literally carried her up the stairs to the roof. She had started to giggle when he made some comment about carrying over the threshold when he stepped through the door out onto the roof. Kim had told him not to get ahead of himself. But right now with what his hands were doing to her she had to fight not to get ahead of things herself. She slid deeper into his lap and wrapped herself closer to him. She hissed as he planted a series of kisses from her shoulder up her neck to her ear. She had never felt like this. They had never been this close to doing something.

Kim pulled back and gazed into his eyes as she tried to control her breaths. A smile crossed her face.

"I am enjoying this little celebration but right now my will power is changing to wow power, and I think it is time to stop. I love you more than life itself, but let's stop while we can. Besides, you have to qualify in the 5000 tomorrow and you need to rest. I am all done now so I can be there to cheer my boyfriend on."

* * *

Bret and Kay faced each other with the screen behind them showing pictures of Kim and Ron.

"Well, the Olympics are over for Kim Possible. She was able to pull out the gold on the balance beam last night. It was rumored at first that Kim might miss the beam event. She did not show up on the scheduled time but was there in time to go for the gold on the beam."

Kat nodded.

"That's right Bret. Kim came into the stadium just in time to participate then started a new routine that that the greatest difficulty of any of the other routines on the floor that night. She got up on the bar and nailed the routine. Some people on the floor thought it looked like she was fighting one of the villains from on top of the beam instead of performing in an Olympic stadium. When asked, her coach Beatrice Hatchett told us that Kim called the routine the "Shego Stomp". But what ever she calls it, she will be taking home the gold in the Balance Beam."

Bret turned to the camera. Kim's picture faded out with Ron's remaining.

"Now Ron Stoppable of Team Possible is left with two more events. They would be the 5,000 meter run and the javelin throw. Young Stoppable showed his running skills taking the Silver in the Steeplechase. The 5,000 is the longest race the young man will have to run. Will he be able to hold out? Only time will tell. On another point. It was wondered if the two teens would complete any missions while participating in the Olympics. There have been two times that the two have seemed to disappear only to reappear later. That seems to be the case when Kim Possible appeared almost late for her last event. There was a rumor that two of the people they normally confront were spotted in another area of China, but those rumors have been unconfirmed. So we will just have to wait and see just what will happen now."

* * *

Well, the saga continues.  
Drakken and Shego got a taste of what Kim and Ron have for them.  
Kim is finished with her events. Now it's Ron's turn to show the world what Team Possible is made of.

Please leave a review.

I as so going to need a break when all this is over.

This is the Captain  
Roger and out  
Right hand salute


	10. Chapter 10

**It's an Olympic Sized Mission  
****Chapter 10**

* * *

Kim wiped the sweat from her face. She and Tina have been practicing for about two hours. Tina had spent the past hour bringing Kim up to speed on valid striking zones used in Tae Kwon Do Olympic fighting and the footwork and blocks to defeat those attacks. Tina had challenged Kim to a sparring session after Kim had finished her events and Tina had been defeated and out of the contest. Tina stepped up to Kim.

"Kim, remember always keep your lead hand up to protect your face. If you face someone in this style that has his hands down, he's either very bad or very very good. And it's not always a good time to find out."

Tina extended her hand to Kim and pulled her to her feet.

"Ok, Kim now you ready to spar? We're going to use one of our coaches as the referee; his name is Young Chul Rho. Grand Master Rho is a ninth degree black belt and is rated as one of the best referees in the world. The match is going to be very similar to how we fight in the Olympics, and we're wearing all the equipment we're allowed."

Kim and Tina put on their chest and groin protectors, along with their shin and forearm guards. After that they wrap two layers of tape over their knuckles and insteps. Finally, they put on head gear and mouthpieces in. Kim's equipment was blue and Tina's was red.

Grand Master Rho called.

"Chung" (Kim)

"Hong" (Tina)

"Ip jon" (come into the ring)

"Che ryeot" (attention)

"Kyeong rye" (bow)

Kim faced Tina as she bowed. A small smile crossed Tina's face.

Rho called "Joong bi" (ready stance to fight).

Ref call's Ill we jan (round one),

Shi-jack (commence fighting).

Faking a round house, Tina reloads it to go for an ax kick. Kim using her amazing reflexes moves right avoiding the first kick and getting an X block up to protect her face.

Settling into the fight, Kim thinks "Wow I hardly saw this coming. She's faster than Shego, I wonder if she would consider joining the team?"

Attacking a round house kick, Kim followed it by a spin side kick. As Kim delivered the round house kick she noticed Tina wasn't moving. Turning Tina landed spin back kick catching Kim just under her chest protector. Kim stumbles back and lands on her knees.

Master Rho called kal-yeo! (stop!).

Stepping over, he checked Kim out to make sure she's alright. Gasping, Kim realizes that Tina just popped her and could have done a lot more damage if she had locked out her kick. Kim decided to up the ante.

Master Rho called yells kye-sok (continue)

Kim moved in slowly as does Tina. Tina moved in and tried to grab Kim's arms to keep them in place in a clinch. Kim brought up her right leg with an out to in crescent kick to Tina's left jaw causing her to drop her hands and stumble back. Grabbing the opportunity, Kim moved in with a push kick that knocks Tina out of the ring.

The two girls continued their sparring match for several minutes. Master Rho was impressed in the way Kim seemed to learn Tina's moves and start to counter them. He knew Kim's reputation. While Tina was fighting at an Olympic level, Kim had the experience on a total different level. It's one thing to fight for points wearing protective equipment. It is a totally different thing to fight with no protection when the other party is attempting to injure or kill you. The two girls were pretty much evenly matched. After a few more minutes Tina raised her hands.

"Okay Kim, let's stop. It's been great but here I am gasping for breath and you look like you are not breathing hard."

Kim laughed.

"It's not big Tina. I am going to have a few bruises that will need Ron's soothing massages. The others I'll have to take care of myself because I don't want my dad to have a heart attack if he found out that Ron had seen those spots."

Both girls started to peel off their equipment as Ron stepped up with two bottles for water. A playful leer crossed his face.

"Ladies, ladies. Does anyone care for a special Ron massage? I'll even provide them in the privacy of the locker room."

Master Rho was cleaning up the equipment from the sparring session when he heard Ron's comment. He was about to turn around to admonish the young man when there were simultaneous yells from Tina and Kim. Out of the corner of his eyes see saw the two women each perform a spinning side kick in opposite directions to land light blows on Ron. Ron gasped and sat down on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"All you had to do was say no"

Kim bent over and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Tell you what, let us get a shower and get cleaned up and you can escort us out for a snack."

A smile crossed Ron's face.

"Booyah, I'm all about escorting two beautiful ladies out for snackage."

* * *

Sitting on a bench on the infield, Ron pulled off his warm-suit and checked his shoelaces. It would not be a good thing if he tripped over his own shoes laces in front of most of the world. At least he could not loose his pants. The tight shorts that the U.S. athletes were wearing would keep that from happening. As tight as Kim's outfit was, these were just as tight on him. The only way that the shorts would come off is that someone pulled them off. Ron sat up and looked around the infield. The other runners were getting ready. The qualifications had been run the day before and he had qualified for the 5000 meter run, which had left him gasping for breath. The other event qualification was for the javelin throw. Considering he was the smallest of all the javelin throwers, several people were shocked when he qualified for that event. He smiled at that. He was sure that Shego could appreciate how hard he could a spear, pole or javelin. A whistle signaled for the runners to approach the mark. He made his way to his start lane and settled into position. No one got down into the crouch that the sprinters used. There was no need. With a race this long no one wanted to start out too fast.

He waited, and waited a little more, hoping to hear the gun soon. He started to wonder when the starter would fire the gun when he heard the shot. Ron sprinted out in his lane until the runners reached a point where they all moved against the inside of the track. Several runners were in front of him, but that didn't matter to him right now. They were all bigger than he was and he was able to draft behind the front runners. He was right where he wanted to be. Settling down into his stride he continued to run.

* * *

Kim sat in the stands with Tina and Jarred on either side of her. She watched as the race started and for Ron to move into a spot in the fifth spot. Right now she was not concerned. However, this was a long race, almost 12 minutes. She knew he had run for longer than that when they were fighting Dementor the last time. But still, the other runners were a lot bigger than Ron. All she could hope for was that he would be careful.

Higher up in the stands two athletes from Japan watched the proceedings. They seemed to be more interested in watching the stands for something. Every once in awhile one or the other would look down to glance at Kim and then Ron making sure everything was alright Then they would go back to scanning the stadium.

* * *

Bret Parks, who was covering the race, spoke over the video as it was displayed on the screen.

"This is the men's 5000 meter race. There are many excellent runners in this race hold several world records. The unknown factor in this race is young Ron Stoppable. We were able to see part of his amazing running skill in the Steeplechase just days ago when he made an incredible move to take the lead only to lose the gold and take the silver at the last second. Let's see what surprises he might have in store for us in this race."

* * *

Ron studied the runners in front of him. Mr. Barkin had made him watch at least 10 races of each of the men in front of him. Ron had studied how they started and how they ran. He knew where on the track was their favorite place and when each of them would start their strides to finish the race. They were all more experienced than he was and it would take a little bit of strategy on his part to give him an edge. Yet, there was one thing he had that would help him, it was not cheating but it would give him that final edge. The group came around the turn and there as only a thousand meters left. The front runners started to pick up their pace. Ron kept right with them.

* * *

Kim watched Ron through her binoculars. She could see every line etched in his face, the pain that was starting. Her heart went out to him. She loved this man so much, so many ignored him or made fun of him. No more after this. He was in the spotlight doing something that very few people in the world could do and he was doing very well. She watched as the runners started to speed and Ron matched their pace. Closing her eyes just a moment she willed every bit of love she had for him out through the air toward him. Then opening her eyes and bringing a smile to her face she waited just a moment before whispering to herself.

"Now Bad Boy, NOW!"

* * *

The camera focused in on the front five who had left the rest of the field behind. Ron is in the back of the lead group. Everyone could see the pain of his face. Bret continued his commentary.

"The lead pack has pulled away from the rest of the field and is increasing their pace. There is five hundred meters left in the race. If any of the runners are going to make a move it will have to be now."

As the camera zoomed in on Ron, his face changed from pain, to a peaceful face, then to a determined face. A big smile crossed his face and his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Ron knew that there were less than five hundred meters left. He had to make his move now. Then he felt something. It was the same warm peace he felt when Kim was in his arms. He felt the pain go away and a new strength come to him. He knew it was time to start his final stride for the finish. He knew if Kim was running with him she would have said.

"Now Bad Boy, NOW!"

He smiled, gritted his teeth and pulled out from behind the runner in front of him. All he started to think of was Kim waiting for him at the finish line. She needed him. He increased his pace to the point that he could not run faster, then he reached within and ran even faster. He ran past the runner who had been in front of him. Then he passed the other three runners and pulled up next to the front runner. They were side by side as they came around the turn.

* * *

Kim had leaped to her feet when she saw Ron start that stride she knew so well. It was the same stride that had been the pain of every defense he had played against. He was in his groove and she knew it. She started to scream and cheer as she jumped up and down. Ron pulled up next to the front runner as they came around the final turn. This was the moment. She watched as the two challenged each other for the lead.

Three hundred meters to go.

Two hundred meters...

One hundred meters...

* * *

Ron could sense the other runner next to him. He wanted the gold as much as Ron did. They approached the finish line. Ron could see the string waiting for him then just as he reached the string. He tripped.

* * *

Kim watched as Ron and the other runner traded first and second place. Then they were side by side as they approached the finish line. Kim was screaming now nearly leaping from her seat. Then just as Ron and the other runner reached the finish line Ron tripped. Her hands went to her face as she screamed in anguish.

* * *

The camera was moving along the side of the track even with the front two runners. Bret continued his commentary.

"Stoppable and the other runner are neck and neck as they approach the finish line. It's going to be an incredible finish and NOOOO..."

Bret screamed as Ron tripped and fell.

* * *

Ron rolled to the ground screaming to himself. He was the biggest loser. Here he was in the biggest race of his life and he trips at the last moment. He looked up to see Mr. Barkin bending over him. His face was a mixture of utter joy and hardened concern. Ron rolled over and looked up at the scoreboard. His eyes went wide when he saw one the top line.

"Stoppable – USA"

* * *

Tina and Jarred had to restrain Kim from diving over the seats in front of her. The entire stadium was roaring. On the screen, the cameras showed in slow motion as Ron tripped and ended up diving over the finish line just three one hundredths ahead of the other runner. Tears were pouring down Kim's face as she continued to yell and scream.

"HE DID IT! HE DID IT!"

Kim turned to Tina and Jarred and gave them both hugs that left both of them gasping for breath.

* * *

Barkin pulled Ron to his feet and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Ron continued to look at the scoreboard and the video that was showing on the screen. His dumb skill had done it again. He started to wave to the crowds. Barkin was getting ready to drape a flag over his shoulders when Ron shook his head. Another US runner ran up to Ron and handed him a US flag on a short rod. Barkin looked at Ron when Ron spoke to him.

"Sorry about that Mr. B. But the American flag is no shoulder drape. I'll use this one."

Ron started to wave this flag as he scanned the stadium for Kim. He knew where she would be sitting. Then he saw that wave of auburn hair and they locked eyes. She was jumping up and down and waving while Tina and Jarred held on to her.

* * *

Ron stepped down from the podium after the playing of the "Star Spangled Banner". He was making his way to the stands when a field reporter and a camera man stepped in front of him. He looked up to see the image being displayed on the stadium screens. The reporter stuck the microphone in his face.

"Mr. Stoppable. You just ran an amazing race. You were up against runners bigger and more experienced. How did you do it? We saw you started to smile just before you made your move. What happened?"

Ron started to scratch the back of his neck.

"Well, you see. Like you said, all the other guys were bigger and more experienced than I am, so knew I had to have a little help."

The stadium went almost silent. The judges looked up and stared at Ron. The other runners turned to stare at Ron. Ron smiled and continued.

"Yeah, you see. I knew I needed an edge. So I just started thinking of KP. I mean, my girl friend, Kim Possible. She is just the greatest, most beautiful, most badical woman in the world and she picked me. Why I don't know. But I do know I love her. I wanted to do something special for her. Back as school, during the Homecoming game. I made five touchdowns. It was a present to her to show her how much I loved her. So, I did it again. I did it for her. All I had to do is think of her standing at the finish line."

Ron looked up into the stands and caught Kim's eye as he yelled.

"I love you KP!"

* * *

Kim could barely keep standing. Her heart nearly came out of her chest. Ron had just yelled out to everyone in the stadium and to the whole world that he loved her. Everyone was looking at her and at Ron. A camera had located her in the stands and her image was being displayed next to his as they stared and waved at each other. The cheering and applause inside the stadium was deafening. Just then, a security guard for the stadium came up to her and motioned for her to follow him. She just shook her head and vaulted over the wall in front of her to land in the media pit that surrounded the field. Hopping up on the field she ran toward Ron. He saw her coming and opened his arms. The stadium camera followed the two of them as they collided just off the tract. The stadium roared its approval as she wrapped her arms around his neck as gave him a kiss.

* * *

Back in Middleton, the four parents were celebrating and crying at the same time. James was mostly quiet as he continued to stare at the Kim and Ron celebrating. Anne came over and knelt in front of him.

"James?"

He turned to Anne and looked over at Dean and Jean as they stepped over to him.

"Annie. I know you made a joke about Kim wearing something sparkling on her left hand when she comes home."

James stood and pulled Anne into a hug as he smiled at Ron's parents

"But there is nothing, and I do mean nothing, would make me happier if she did. I hoped a man would come along who could really love her. I think that man has come along."

He reached out to shake Dean's hand as the two mothers's shared a hug.

* * *

Kim had been given a seat with the American team as Ron started the javelin throw. Back in Middleton, Barkin had shown Ron the best way to throw the javelin, but stood back after Ron made his first throw. Barkin later commented to Kim that he had never seen anyone more natural at the javelin throw than Ron. It had been then that Kim told him how Ron had saved her life when he threw a small steel rod hard enough to deflect a several ton Top of Doom that was about to run her over. After that little story, Barkin changed his training procedure. He placed drawings of Tops of Doom down field when Ron was practicing. They were getting ready to see just how well the training went.

Each athlete would have six throws with the 1.76 lbs javelin. They would make a short run then hurl the javelin as hard as they could. The javelin had been designed so that the center of gravity would be forward of the center of the length of the actual javelin. This did reduce the actual distance the javelin could be thrown but it also enhanced the chance of the javelin would stick in the ground.

Ron was third to throw. Kim watched as he sprinted the short distance and with a scream hurled the javelin into the air. His throw sailed down the range and stuck into the grass. His first throw was 85 meters. The next athlete threw his 86 meters. Another threw his 83. All the others threw less than that. It was soon apparent that Ron would be in the top three.

Kim could barely keep her hands still much less the rest of her. Barkin finally came up behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Possible, now you need to calm down or you will distract Stoppable. He is in the run for another medal. If he can do a little better he will definitely be in line for it."

Kim put one of her hands on top of one of Barkin's.

"Thanks Mr. Barkin."

Barkin shook his head.

"No Possible, thank you. The two of you are the greatest students ever to graduate from Middleton High. And I am not just talking about what the two of you do for the world or what you two have done here. No, the greatest thing the two of you have ever done was to be an example of what a true couple is and can be. You set the food chain on its ear, and stood as an example to the younger student. That is the greatest thing you have ever done."

A big smile crossed Barkin's face.

"Of course the fact that the two of you may be bringing back three medals each is not so bad either."

Kim giggled and turned back to watch Ron.

* * *

It was down to Ron's last throw. He was in good shape for a silver but could get the gold if he could get 90 meters with his last throw. If he threw over 90 meters he would get gold. If he threw under 87 meters, he would end up with bronze. Kim held her breath as he sprinted down the track and threw. The javelin sailed through the air. It would be the longest throw yet. Kim watched as the javelin hit the dirt and stopped. The field staff went out to measure. Kim stood up and jogged over to Ron and held his hand as they waited for the measurement. The screen flashed the number, eighty seven point five. Ron squeezed Kim's hand. There was one final throw for the athlete in the bronze position. With Ron's last throw; if he could throw his last javelin to eighty-eight meters then he would take the silver from Ron.

The man ran down the track and with a loud cry made his throw. Kim tightened her grip on Ron's hand. It was going to be a long throw. It hit the dirt and the field staff started to measure the throw. Kim felt like she could not breathe until the score showed on the screen. Gently she took Ron's arm and hugged it tight to her side. Without looking back, Ron placed his other hand on top of hers. They waited together as the score flashed up on the screen. Eighty seven point five.

Kim's mouth came open as Ron turned to face her, a big smile crossing his face. She jumped into his arms and gave him a crushing hug.

* * *

The Possible home was the scene of a loud celebration. Rufus was dancing on top of the television. The four parents were throwing seat cushions into the air. Tim and Jim were uploading pictures of their sister and Ron to web pages that they had made and Hana was doing laps around the ceiling yelling "Brother, Kim, Brother, Kim!"

* * *

Kim was waiting for Ron as he came down off the podium. Barkin grabbed Ron just as he reached Kim. He pulled both teens in a hug that forced their ribcages to their limits. Mrs. Hatchett was right there as Barkin set the two teens down. A photographer from Denver got a picture of Kim and Ron with their coaches. The next picture was a close-up shot of Kim and Ron facing each other as Kim looked up at Ron with a delicate little smile crossing her face. Her left hand was ruffling his hair. That picture would soon be on the front of papers and magazines around the world within days.

* * *

Ron had his arm tight around Kim's waist as they along with Jarred and Tina headed out to celebrate. They had just reached the bus stop that would take them out into the city when the sound came that they did not want to hear.

"Be be be Beep"

Kim snapped her wrist up and pressed the call button. Wade's face appeared as Kim snapped.

"Wade, think better be good, because we have every right to party."

Wade's face was somber when he finished typing.

"I know Kim, but something has come up. Looks like your wait is over."

Kim and Ron's faces fell when they heard that. Ron leaned over and looked at the screen.

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

Wade nodded.

"Drakken, Shego and Monkey Fist have all been spotted. Drakken has that power source working. Whatever they have been planning is happening. Your ride will be at your dorm in ten minutes."

Kim turned to Tina and Jarred.

"You two go on and have fun. This…this is what we hoped would not happen but it has. Now, we have to do what we do. Let's go Ron."

Kim took Ron's hand and together they ran for their dorm.

Tina grabbed Jarred's arm.

"You call your team members, I'll call mine. Let's get them to spread the word to the other teams. Then, let's start calling all the team we competed against. Let's spread the word. Kim and Ron are one of us. Let's get some support building for them. Thoughts, prayers whatever."

Jarred nodded.

"I see just the dude to help. He is one of the US team photographers. He knows a lot of the other photographers and media people. Let's get the word to him and he'll help spread the word."

Tina nodded at Jarred as he turned and ran toward a gray haired man with a couple of cameras hanging around his neck. Jarred waved to him and yelled out.

"Yoh, KC! Dude I need your help!"

Tina turned to see three members of her team walking across the Village area. She yelled and ran toward them.

* * *

Kim and Ron have two silver and a gold each. But now they have to do what they do best.

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

Please leave some reviews, I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain

Roger and out

Right hand salute.


	11. Chapter 11

Olympics 10

**It's an Olympic Sized Mission  
Chapter 11**

* * *

Sailing over the jungle, Major Kim nodded to Kim that all was proceeding as planned.

"Your teammate has already uploaded the location of those three into the GPS of this craft. He suggested a haphazard approach to the area, then use your jet packs to approach to tree level. My superiors have allocated whatever needs you may have. You have limitless authority short of the release of nuclear weapons."

Kim patted the Major on the shoulder.

"Let's hope that it will not come to that. The quieter we do this the better. Besides, we are used to the three of them."

The Major nodded as he reached for a control on the board in front of him.

"Yes, you have always faced them separately. Have you ever faced them all together?"

Kim shook her head.

"No, never all together. But a year or so ago Ron and I shared a dream where we were fighting all of them at the same time. We won that time so we aren't too worried."

Ron stood up behind Kim.

"Speak for yourself, personally I am scared silly."

Kim turned and eyed Ron.

"Ron, you are always scared silly."

Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey I do the scared silly part, you do the kick butt part and we will get through this fine."

Kim laughed as she grabbed him by the straps of his jet pack and gave him a kiss.

"Now, don't you go back thinking you are just the buffoon. A buffoon doesn't win two silver and one gold medals at the Olympics. Did I ever tell you how sexy that is?"

Ron looked into Kim's eyes. He was giving him "that" look. His heart skipped a beat or two as she drew her face closer to rub noses.

"Now, let's get this mission over with because we have some celebrating to do."

They each checked the straps to each other's jet packs.

"You ready?" They asked each other at the same time.

Ron shook his head.

"No where near it, but not that I have a lot of choice. Let's get this over with."

Major Kim 's voice came from the front of the craft.

"Miss Possible, jump time in one minute."

Kim and Ron pulled apart and stepped up to the door as it slid open. Kim stood in the door with Ron right behind her. Each of them had a hand on the button that would activate their jet packs as soon as they cleared the craft. The light at the door flashed and they jumped into the morning air. Both of them waited a couple of seconds they activated their packs. The wings deployed and the engines fired up. They sailed across the tops of the trees heading for the area where the shrine should be. Ron saw the top of the stone pagoda style building first. Pointing it out to Kim, he banked into a turn for a landing in a clearing near the building.

Flaring her jet pack, Kim settled to the ground. Ron was already removing his jet pack and looking over at the shrine looming over the tops of the trees. Hiding the jet packs they proceeded toward the shrine. They had not gone far when Kim stopped and whispered to Ron.

"Do you hear anything?"

Ron shook his head and whispered back.

"Nope and I don't like it. There should be birds and monkeys screaming. I can see some monkeys but they aren't saying anything and ...ahhhhhh mannnnnnnn."

Whirling around Kim got into her fighting crouch.

"What's wrong Ron?"

Her eyes followed where Ron was pointed and groaned. She had seen the monkeys but didn't think twice because this is the jungle. She realized now that all of the monkeys in sight had ninja outfits on. She shrugged her shoulders.

"So much for sneaking in. Let's go get the party started."

Ron groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"I would prefer the party we were planning back at the village."

Kim nearly screamed when something goosed her from behind. She spun around to see Ron smiling and waggling his eyebrows. She gave him a sultry smile.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Her hand snapped out and popped him on the side of the head. Then quickly moving forward she gave him a quick kiss.

"Get your head in the game Ron. Let's do it."

* * *

Monkey Fist's face turned into a sneer.

"They're here!"

Drakken looked up from the control panel where he was working.

"Wha? Who's here?"

Shego slapped a hand over her face.

"Who do you think dimwit? The Easter Bunny?"

Another voice added itself to the room.

"Well, nice to see you finally crawled out from under a rock."

The three villains looked up to see Kim and Ron standing side by side on a balcony above the front door,

"KIM POSSIBLE!" yelled Drakken.

Shego rolled her eyes as Monkey Fist glanced at Drakken with disdain.

"Does he r-e-a-l-l-y say that every time."

Drakken fiddled with his hands.

"Well, I don't know what else to say."

Fist grinned as Shego fired up her plasma.

"Well, I know what I want to say. MONKEY NINJAS ATTACK!"

Monkeys came from out of the dark attacking Kim and Ron.

Kim dove for the floor as Ron started to run around the edge of the shrine. As he ran he stooped down and picked up a pole from the floor. Every time a monkey ninja got even close to hem it received a well aimed, well timed blow that knocked them to the floor. Kim dodged back and forth as monkey after monkey attacked her and was knocked senseless.

Shego joined the fight against Kim as Kim dodged a flaming plasma hand. She spun around and used a trick Tina had shown her. The change in styles caught Shego by surprise as much as Kim boot upside her head did. Shego staggered back and growled.

"You actually called your beam routine the "Shego S-t-o-m-p"?

Kim grinned as she did a number of backward handstands away from Shego. Shego knew better to get to close. Her jaw was still sore from learning that lesson before.

"Yep, you really helped me win that Gold Medal Shego. I put that routine together before but our fight just gave me new ideas. I put them in the routine and the rest is history."

Shego turned her hands up to full power as she continued her attack.

"You are going to be history in just a bit!"

* * *

Ron had taken care of most of the monkey ninjas after him when he jumped to the floor. A voice came out of the darkness of the shrine as two feral eyes shone.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the pretender. I must say you did well for a buffoon. I should have known running would something you would be good at. After all you have been running away from a fight all your life."

Ron settled himself down and gripped the pole tightly.

"I am not running now."

Monkey Fist stepped into the light.

"Really?" He drooled.

"We shall see how long that lasts."

Monkey Fist hurled himself at Ron. Ron waited for the right second to duck and raise the pole. There was a distinct crack as the pole splintered followed by a howl of pain from Monkey Fist. Ron turned and rose to his feet as he discarded the remains of the pole. Monkey Fist turned with his nose leaning to the left and faced Ron.

"You young whelp, you broke my nose!"

Ron propped his elbow on his arm and put his hand under his chin like he was contemplating something.

"I don't know. I think it looks good on you."

Fist screamed in rage and attacked Ron. Ron met his attack with an attack of his own. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of fighting. Drakken stood to the side and watched the proceedings. Kim and Shego were fighting each other, which was normal. But Ron was meeting Monkey Fist blow for blow. Drakken knew his part all he had to do is wait push one button to start the generator then the other button to unleash Monkey Fist's surprise. He looked up at the towering shadow partially hidden in the shadow of the top of the shrine. He pressed the first button and waited as the generator ran up to it's shrill whine. Watching the board in front of him he had to wait until the power meter reached the proper point, then press the last button. After that he was thinking of running, as hard and as fast as he ever had. But then he would miss the downfall of Kim Possible, which was something he could not miss.

The meter reached the point he was waiting for and a green light came on. A shrill horn sounded once and died away. Then Drakken pushed the last button.

As soon as Monkey Fist and Shego heard the horn they broke away from their fights leaving Kim and Ron standing alone in the middle of the room. They covered their ears for a moment as the horn reverberated inside the shrine. After the horn finished sounding they realized they were alone on the floor of the shrine, that the generator sounded like it was going to explode and that there was something in the shrine with them. Drakken hit the final switch and power cables arced across the room. The cables lit the room up as the arcing electricity traveled higher and higher into the room. A shape was illuminated. Monkey Fist leered as he spoke, his maniacal eyes gleaming in the arcing light of the room.

"Team Possible, meet the Gorilla God of Montigal."

Kim and Ron looked up to see a gigantic stone gorilla statue being illuminated by the light. The cables entered the statue at various points and suddenly the statue seemed to glow. It's eyes opened to reveal an orange light burning from within. The head moved and the eyes focused on Kim and Ron. They looked at each other.

"OHHHH snap."

They dove in different directions as the stone sword of the gorilla smashed to the floor. The gorilla roared and turned to face Kim. She dodged the sword twice as the creature swung at her. Bounding of the wall she was able to dodge the sword a third time.

"Hey hard head. Over here."

A steel spear flew across the room to bounce off the head of the gorilla god. It spun to see Ron standing on the balcony level waving at it.

"We need to talk about your people skills."

Roaring it stepped over to Ron raising it's sword. There was a pop and a whir as Kim's grapple wrapped itself around the tip of the sword. She tied the line off around a pillar before the gorilla god completed it's swing. The sword snapped to a stop. The momentum of the swing pulled the gorilla god off balance and it crashed to the floor.

Kim quickly reloaded and fired again, swinging herself over to Ron. She grabbed him as he turned to face her.

"Ron we need to find a way to stop this thing."

Ron held on to Kim as he watched the gorilla god try and untangle it's sword and to stand up.

"Kim I have an idea but you need to let me take the lead on this one."

Kim stopped and stared at Ron.

"Ron now is not the time to try something."

Ron reached up to touch her face.

"KP, trust me."

The two of them stared at each other for a moment then it felt like someone was watching them. They turned to see the face of the gorilla god just feet away staring at them. It screamed into their faces causing their hair to fly all around their heads. Kim turned to the gorilla and kicked it in the nose.

"Hey, it's couple moment. Back off."

Kim turned and smiled at Ron. Her eyes told him the answer. They just stood there and stared at each other a moment. Kim stepped over and placed her hands on his chest as she looked up into his eyes.

"I have always trusted you."

Ron reached up and touched her cheek when Monkey Fist's voice rang out into the darkness.

"FINISH THEM YOU BIG IDIOT!"

Kim and Ron glanced to the side as the gorilla god raised it's sword. Ron turned to look at Kim.

"KP, remember the experiment we had to do in science class for Mr. Barkin. Your brothers sabotaged it and we had to do something before Mr. Barkin fried himself."

Kim's eyes opened wide and a wicked smile crossed her face. She looked around the room and saw part of their plan. Ron nodded to their feet where Kim saw the rest of his plan. He jumped on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then somersaulted out of the way of the gorilla's sword. Ron ducked under the sword and grabbed the objects that were lying at his feet. He rolled forward and jumped down to the floor, running between the stone god's legs he reached the place where Kim waited for him.

She handed him one of the the power cable she had snatched to the floor. Taking her laser lipstick she welded the ends of the cable to the two iron spears that Ron had in his hands. As the stone gorillas turned to face then he hid behind one of the pillars. Kim started to bound back and forth around the room. The stone gorilla swiped at her but continued to miss. With a final leap she landed on it's hunched back. This was the moment Ron had been waiting for. Stepping from around the pillar, he hurled the spear at Kim where she snatched it out of the air. Turning it in her hand she impaled the gorilla in one of the seams at it's neck.

Roaring it swatted at her with it's free hand. Kim tried to jump out of the way but caught a glancing blow that spun her off it's back into the darkness behind it. Ron knew he didn't have time to check on her. He had to finish his part of the plan. Running to the center of the shrine, he mounted the pad where the stone god had stood. Beneath it was the bare ground exposed when it started to move. He turned to the stone gorilla as it approached.

"Hey ugly, you know I learned something about being safe around electricity. That is to ground all your power lines."

He raised the spear in the air and drove it into the damp earth.

Monkey Fist screamed " NOOOOOOoooooo"

Ron was blasted clear of the spear as the electricity drained from the stone god. Sparks flew from it's joints as it went rigid. It stood swaying above Ron with it's sword raised. Then with infinite slowness toppled to the side and smashed to pieces.

Shego slapped her hand to her face.

"Oh well, they did it again. Drakken I think we need to make ourselves scarce."

Monkey Fist nodded.

"I do agree, he who runs away lives to fight another day and I plan to run as hard as I can."

* * *

Ron struggled to his feet as quiet came to the interior of the shrine. The only sound was the drip of water seeping through the ceiling and the clinking of the remains of the stone god.

"KP?"

Kim's voice came from the other side of the mass of stones that used to be the gorilla god.

"Over here Ronnie."

Ron limped over to where he could see Kim leaning against one of the pillars. They embraced and just held each other for a few moments. Ron pulled away to look at her face. Her cheek was smudged by dirt. Reaching up with his hand he caressed her chin with his hand as he wiped her cheek with his thumb. She placed her hand on his pressing his hand against her skin. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Looks like they got away."

Kim lay her head on his shoulder.

"I guess it's okay. We stopped them from whatever they were trying to do. We can catch them later."

Another voice came out of the darkness of the entrance to the shrine.

"That will not be necessary Possible-san."

Kim and Ron looked over to see two ninja figures moving out of the darkness. They removed their hoods to reveal the smiling faces of Yori and Hirotaka.

"They have been captured outside by the other ninja. Global Justice is taking them into custody at this time. Major Kim is waiting outside to take you back to Beijing. It will be our honor to join you at the Closing Ceremonies. After you have been given proper medial care. Now we must leave, no one other than GJ and yourselves shall know we were here."

With that, the two ninjas disappeared. Soon GJ agents were rushing into the shrine led by Dr. Director. Behind her and the agents were several medics.

* * *

Major Kim was back at the controls of the hovercraft as it sped through the night. Dr. Director stood to the side as the medics finished their work on the two teens. She shook her head. The two definitely looked a little worse for wear. Ron's hands were slightly burned as well as the bottoms of his feet. He caught enough of the electrical charge to singe those parts. He would be stepping lightly for the next few days. He had a twisted back, as well as a couple of cracked ribs. Kim had a badly sprained ankle, a knot on the back of her head the size of a goose egg, and a couple of cracked ribs to add to Ron's. All in all the two had come out rather well for fighting a twenty foot stone gorilla. She was even more impressed that it had been Ron that figured out a way to take out the creature. Drakken, Shego and Monkey Fist were found outside the shrine unconscious and tied up. The agents that arrived just before she did reported seeing fast moving shadows. She knew what had happened but that was information that would not be passed on.

She waited until the medics finished and had moved away from the two teens. Reaching to her side. She picked up two packages and handed one each to Kim and Ron. They opened the packages to reveal the outfits that the US team would be wearing to the closing ceremony. The packages contained white polo shirts with the Olympic symbol, white pants with a red, white and blue cloth belt, and white sneakers.

Kim looked up at Dr. Director.

"Betty, how are we going to get in there. We can barely walk."

Major Kim turned his head to the side.

"Allow my government to show out appreciation. Everything has been handled. I believe a little welcome is being made for you."

Kim was about to protest when Major Kim pressed on.

"Please Kim, allow us this favor."

Kim blushed and nodded. Then she stood to limp to the back of the hovercraft to change. Soon both Kim and Ron were wearing their outfits and were sitting in their seats as the hovercraft flew over Beijing. They could see the fireworks from some distance off. As the craft came in over the Bird's Nest they looked down to see that the athletes from all over the world were entering the stadium. Betty stepped up to them with rappelling belts. Kim noticed that two coils of rope lay over the trapdoor to the craft.

Betty smiled with her eye gleaming.

"Show the world what Team Possible is really made of."

Kim looked at Ron.

"Regular or face down?"

Ron shuddered but smiled.

"Let's show them something badical. Face down it is."

* * *

One of the Chinese officials had told Jarred and Tina that Kim and Ron were injured, but would be able to be there for the Closing Ceremony. They were asked to help Kim and Ron when they arrived, as the two teens might need a little help standing or walking. Two athletes from from Japan had asked to help. The young girl and young man had played on Japan's badminton team and were admitted fans of the heroic couple. A couple of Chinese volunteers stood with them in the center of the field. Tina was wondering when and how they would arrive when there was a hush over the stadium. A black craft came into a hover over the middle of the field. The bottom opened and two ropes fell to the stadium floor.

The stadium announcer spoke with the announcement repeated in French and Chinese.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please direct your attention of the center field. The silver and gold winning couple of Team Possible is returning from a mission assisting the Chinese government in the apprehension of three criminals. The people of China thank Team Possible for their bravery on the mission, and for the sportsmanship and talent they have shown throughout these games."

The crowd watched in awe as two figures dropped from the bottom of the craft. They rappelled down the ropes facing down. They slid rapidly down the lines until just above the ground where they slowed, spun on their belts and came to light landings on the ground. The volunteers quickly detached the lines from their belts and removed the belts from Kim and Ron. Tina, Jarred and the two others were waved forward to help the two heroes. The crowd stood and cheered as Kim and Ron waved.

Kim and Ron stood together in the center of the stadium watching the proceedings. The medal presentation for the marathon had been made as the program proceeded to the lowering of the Olympic flag and passing on to the Mayor of London. The music part of the program started with a famous singer and famous guitar player whose group was popular when their parents were growing up. The music continued as the athletes and the crowd awaited the extinguishing of the Olympic flame. They stood in awe as the memory tower reached into the sky. Scenes from the games displayed on the screens on the top the stadium. The screens died as children started to sing and the Olympic flame started to slowly die and go out. Kim nestled her head onto Ron's shoulder and sighed. It was sad that it was all over.

Then as the lights came back up the Memory Tower became alive with over 400 performers making the tower come alive. Then the performers climbed down and made their way into different designs on the tower. Then more and more climbed to the ground to surround the tower. All of a sudden the ones on the ground began to run around the tower to form a representation of the Flame again. Sheets of red cloth were raised up the tower then the ends were raised to the edges of the stadium. Fireworks crossed the sky as the celebration continued. The music and musicians continued with song after song into the night. Red cloths flew through the air into the area where the athletes were standing Ron grabbed one out of the air and gave it to Kim. It turned out to be silk neckerchief. He twirled it around and placing it around her neck tied it off in a loose knot.

Kim pulled Ron around to face her, his hands automatically reaching for the spot on her lower back where his hands seemed to have been made to rest. Kim slipped her hands and arms under his and pulled him to her. Sighing a contented sigh, she placed her head down under his chin and on his chest. She held him there for moments, taking in the feel of his body against hers. This was her man. The winner of one gold and two silvers medal at the Olympics. No one could call him a loser now. At least not and lose their teeth if she had anything to do with it. She felt him turn his head and press his cheek against the top of her head. Everything seemed to slow down, the sounds of the stadium were fading away and the lights were dimming except for where they were standing. Her whole world was shrinking down to that one spot where the two of them were standing.

Earlier that day they had been Team Possible. During the events they had been members of the US Olympic team representing their country. But right now, at this moment, they were just Kim and Ron. Two different people, but having one heart, and one soul. Neither one of them were complete without the other. As they stood there in each others arms, Ron moved one hand to his pocket. The little velvet box was still there. He had been able to sneak it out of his mission pants and into the pants he had on now. All he had to do is take that chance and ask Kim a question. He pulled his head back.

"KP, can I ask you something?"

* * *

So ends the Olympics, but not the story. I have a little more story to tell but I wanted to stop right here.

I would like to thank all of you who have hung in there with me through this marathon of writing. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and thanks to those suggestions from two special friends. Your ideas were a great help.

Soon Kim and Ron will be heading back to Middleton. The story will wrap up there.

Thanks again, please leave a review.

This is the Captain  
Roger and Out  
right hand salute


	12. Chapter 12

**It's An Olympic Sized Mission  
Chapter 12**

* * *

Summer Gayle checked her face in her compact, then checked her hair. After flipping an errant strand out of the way she took her microphone and faced the camera.

"We are standing here in the main terminal at Middleton International Airport waiting for the return of our hometown heroes, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. They should be arriving from Beijing any moment. They will be greeted by a mass of friends and fans as soon as they clear through customs and enter the main terminal. We have been told that they will speak at a short news conference where they will answer a few questions before leaving to go home with their families. Their plane landed minutes ago, so we eagerly wait their arrival."

Summer turned as cheering started at the front of the crowd, signs came up and US flags started to wave. The chant "USA", "USA", "USA" reverberated in the room. Cameras came to life as Kim and Ron stepped into the open terminal waving. They made their way straight to the podium that had been set up for them. The cheering and chanting continued for several moments as they continued to wave from the podium Soon Kim made quieting motions with her hand and the bedlam quieted to the point she could speak. Smiling, Kim took Ron's arm and began to speak.

"Ron and I would like to thank you for coming out to welcome us home. It feels like yesterday that we found out that we would be attending the Olympics. But our sore muscles feel like it's been a couple of months."

The crowd laughed and cheered as Kim continued.

"But really. It was a fantastic experience to be in Beijing and represent our country. We feel honored to have had the chance, and proud that we were able to bring back something with us."

The crowd seemed to cheer louder this time. Ron waved his hand for quiet.

"Thanks guys. Kim and I had a great experience there in Beijing, meeting the other athletes, and taking in the local culture. We have traveled the world a number of times on missions. But we have never had the chance to actually stop and stay in one spot for more than one night. Now, we will take a few questions, after that we ask that you give us a little time to spend with our families. We plan to spend some time here in Middleton before we take a little vacation."

Kim pointed to Summer on the front row. Summer stood.

"Kim, Ron, have you made any decisions about what school you will be attending in the fall?"

Kim and Ron glanced at each other, then Ron leaned forward.

"No Summer, we have not made any decisions in that area. We both applied to several schools and have yet to receive answers from all of them. We are planning over the next few weeks to look over all of them and chose the school that best fits our needs."

Summer jumped in with another question.

"So I take it that you will be attending the same school?"

Kim nodded and smiled.

"Yes, unless something comes up that would change our minds, we plan to attend the same school."

Ron pointed to a man further back in the crowd. He started writing on his pad as he asked his question.

"The news out of China said that you were called on two missions while you were there. One being the same day of the Closing Ceremony. You almost missed it and ended up rappelling into the stadium at the height of the show. Was that the "real" reason you were there?"

Kim shook her head.

"No, we were selected as alternates just as any other alternate would have been selected. However, since we were in the country and had experience with the people in question, the Chinese government asked us as a favor to step in and assist them."

The report continued.

"There was mention that you were injured during that last fight?"

Ron nodded.

"We were both banged up a little, but nothing more that we have experienced before."

Kim was getting ready to point to another reporter when a young man in the rear of the crowd shouted out a question.

"Kim Possible, will you marry me?"

The crowd joined Kim and Ron in laughing. Kim looked out in the crowd as she took Ron's arm.

"Sorry sir, but you are a little late. Someone has already asked that question."

The room became quiet as Kim's eyes bulged out when she realized what she had just said. She covered her mouth with her hand and turned to face Ron. Turning her face away from the crowd she banged her forehead against his shoulder.

"I did NOT say that. I JUST did NOT say that."

Raising her head they gazed at at each other for a moment then started giggling as they touched their foreheads. Their actions dawned on the crowd and the room exploded into cheering again. Both Kim and Ron started to blush as they looked at each other laughing. The room started to settle down as they turned to face the crowd again. Summer jumped to her feet again.

"Kim, then I take it that Ron asked you the same question."

Kim nodded as she and Ron faced each other again. Summer took the chance and asked the big and obvious question.

"I also take it by your reaction that the answer was yes?"

Kim turned to Summer with a smile that almost lit the room.

"Yes, the answer was overwhelmingly yes."

The crowd exploded into cheers again as camera flashes filled the room with light. Kim and Ron shared a quick kiss which caused even more cameras to flash. After the cheering calmed down, Summer pressed with another question.

"Just when did Ron ask the question?"

Ron bent forward as he pulled Kim close to him.

"Right in the middle of the Closing Ceremony. I had hoped to ask sometime that night, but with the mission and getting back to Beijing so late, I thought it was the perfect time."

One of the other reporters jumped to his feet.

"Did anyone else know about this?"

Ron nodded toward their parents.

"Yes, Mr. Possible knew. I had called the day before to ask him if I could marry his daughter."

Anne turned to face her husband, who was standing behind her with his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face. She walked up to him and reached up to adjust his tie. While doing so she whispered in his ear.

"James Timothy Possible, we are so having a discussion about spousal communication when we get home."

Ron nodded to his dad.

"My dad knew also. He helped me get the ring."

Jean turned to her husband who had a grin similar to James' on his face. She looked at him for awhile then busted out with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Summer took the floor again as the attention moved back to Kim and Ron.

"Kim,are you wearing the ring now?"

Kim shook her head as she pulled out a small velvet box out of her pants pocket. She opened it and let Ron take the ring out of the box. Their mothers had tears in their eyes as Ron took Kim's left hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Camera flashes filled room. There were even more as the two of them leaned forward for a small kiss with their hands in front of them, the ring shining bright and clear.

Anne shouted out over the group.

"How did you do it Ron?"

Ron looked over the crowd to Kim's mom at started his story.

* * *

As they stood there in each others arms, Ron moved one hand to his pocket. The little velvet box was still there. He had been able to sneak it out of his mission pants and into the pants he had on now. All he had to do is take that chance and ask Kim a question. He pulled his head back.

"KP, can I ask you something?"

Kim snuggled into his chest.

"What's that Ronnie?"

Ron waited for a moment, then asked.

"Are you having a good time?"

Kim pulled her head back and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Random much?"

Then Kim noticed Ron's face. She knew that face like she knew her own. He wanted to say something but didn't know how. He was approaching a Ron-meltdown. She tilted her head to the side and gazed up at him with demure eyes.

"Rooonnnnn. What are you up too?"

He put his hand behind his neck and started to rub the back of his neck.

"Well, I sorta have a surprise for you and I wanted to give it to you."

Kim's eyes went wide.

"What have you done?"

Ron put his hands on her shoulders.

"Now close your eyes. I have my own little prize to give you."

Kim smiled, closed her eyes and held her hands in front of her. She felt Ron step back a moment, then felt him placed what felt like a ribbon around her neck. He whispered in her ear.

"This is for meaning more to me than my own life. Now open your eyes and tell my what you think."

Kim opened her eyes to see a elegant velvet ribbon hanging down the front of her shirt. Raising her hands she picked up the ribbon and realized that something was hanging on the end. Her eyes sprang open and her chin hit her chest when she noticed a velvet box was hanging on the end of the ribbon. Looking up into his eyes, she saw a love that took her breath away. He took her hands in his, picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring."

"Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?"

Kim took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. Then taking his hands in hers she stood on her toes and gave him a slight kiss.

"Like there would ever be another answer."

Yori and Hirotaka had stepped up on either side of Kim and Ron with their backs to them hiding them from the cameras. They turned when Ron tapped them on the shoulder. Yori gave Kim a hug.

"Congratulations Possible-san. We wish you the best. Now Hirotaka and I will leave the two of you to celebrate."

* * *

Ron finished the story as Kim laid her head on his shoulder.

"We may have brought home three medals apiece but we both agree that this was the best part of the trip."

The room exploded into applause again as the two shared another kiss. Kim broke the kiss after a few moments and then nodded to the audience.

"Now tell them what happened later."

The room got quiet as Ron continued the story.

* * *

Kim held onto Ron's arm as they walked back to their dorm.

"Be be be beep"

Kim rolled her eyes and activated the device. The ice in her voice nearly froze Wade's computers.

"What IS IT Wade?"

Wade stopped typing and ducked back.

"Just wanted you to know that Shego escaped."

"WHAT!" Kim screamed. Several other people in the area stared over at her. Kim forced her voice to calm.

"Just how is that possible? This has got to be a record. Just what idiot allowed her to escape?"

Wade slowly typed at this station.

"Would you believe..."

Kim finished the sentence for him.

"WILL DU. SO help me when I get my hands..."

Ron put a finger on her lips.

"Shssssshhhh. Kim com'n. Let's not let it spoil our night."

Kim raised her left hand and caressed his cheek. Wade's eyes grew four sizes when he noticed the ring.

"Is THAT what I THINK it is."

Kim turned her face to the screen.

"Yes it is, the answer was yes and you are to keep your mouth, hands, video, uplinks, downlinks and any other type of communication shut if you know what's good for you."

Wade raised his hands.

"WOW, chill out Kim. I'll make sure no one knows."

A smile crossed his face as he put his hands back on his keyboard and started to type.

"Congratulations and I'll see you back in Middleton."

Kim turned off the device, grabbed Ron's arm and looked up at him.

"ROOF?"

Ron nodded.

"Roof."

Within minutes, Kim lay snuggled down in Ron's arms. The stars were out and they were nestled together on the roof. Kim closed her eyes as she felt herself become more content than she had ever been in her life. A dream had come true that night, and leave it to Ron to find a unique way, time and place to ask the question.

"Ronnie?"

Ron answered with a "hmmmmm?"

Kim opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"How are we going to tell our folks."

Ron brushed some hair from her face.

"Well, our dads already know. My dad knows because he helped me find the ring. Your dad knows because I asked his permission to marry you."

Kim rocketed up.

"You WHAT?"

Ron pulled her back down.

"Yep, your dad was really cool about it."

Kim shook her head.

"That is hard to believe."

She was about to say something else when a green light flared beside them. Turning their heads, their eyes went wide to see Shego standing there her hands aflame. Her grinning face lit by the dancing light of her hands.

"Hi boys and girls. It's time to say goodbye."

Shego pulled her hand back to strike there was a decidedly loud metallic "BONK". Shego stood still for a moment, then her eyes rolled up in her head and she fell to the roof like a sack of potatoes. When Kim and Ron got their senses back they, noticed the soldier who had befriended them standing there with his rifle, which now had a decided bend in the barrel.

Ron grimaced.

"Ouch, bet that leaves a mark."

* * *

Ron finished that part of the story as he rubbed the top of his head.

"We found out later that when Shego escaped she made her way to to Beijing. She didn't think a full fledged attack was a good idea. But just her sneaking in was something else. We just happened to walk out of the roof practically in front of her. The soldier had come up to the roof to check on us when he saw Shego sneaking up on us. She was so intent on getting us that she didn't hear him behind her. He ended up bending his rifle over her head. I heard she woke up later in a special prison with one heck of a headache."

Everyone in the room laughed. The two heroes looked at each other, then stood up arm in arm. Kim patted Ron on his hand.

"Now, if you will excuse us. We thank you for coming but, we would like to go home with our families. We have some extended family time to make up for."

The room filled with applause again as security guards moved in and escorted Kim and Ron through the crowd and down the hall where their families had gone after the meeting. They turned one more time to wave as they disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Laughter filled the dining room of the Possible home. Ron's father stood with his glass held high.

"To Kim and Ron, all the happiness of the future."

Everyone joined in the toast clicking their glasses together.

"Here, here!"

Anne glared at her husband as they took theirs seats around the dinner table.

"You knew all this time and didn't say a thing. Hmpph."

Ron laughed.

"Don't take it out on him MrsDrP. He did just as I asked. I wanted it to be a surprise."

Anne smiled at Ron.

"I'm not mad Ron. I am just amazed that he kept the secret. And what did I say about what to call me now?"

Ron bowed his head slightly as he smiled back at her.

"Okay MomP."

Anne smiled.

"That's better."

She turned to her daughter.

"So Kimmie, how was the flight back?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess it was okay. I mean we are not used to flying one a commercial flight like everyone else. Besides, Ron and I took the time to join the Mile High Club on the way into Denver. By the way mom, just how are you going to feel about being a grandmother?"

There was total silence around the table followed by a thud as Anne Possible planting her face in the mashed potatoes on her plate at the table.

Anne glared at her daughter and future son-in-law as Kim wiped the mashed potatoes from her mother's face.

"That was not funny!"

Kim giggled.

"Now mom. That was just payback for all the sneaky comments you have made all these years. Now there really is a Mile High Athletic Club in Denver. One of the passengers is the president and he invited us to join. When Ron and I thought of the title of the club, we knew we just had to pull that one."

James struggled now to laugh but stifled it when Anne glared at him. He rolled his eyes upward and started to whistle as he walked off to help Tim and Jim clear the table.

* * *

Bonnie sat stewing in the waiting area of the Hunan Palace. It was one thing to be waiting at all but to be left waiting in the most exclusive restaurant in the Tri-City area was almost more than she could bear. Junior had called three times saying he would be later and later. He was practicing for his major debut as a pop singer. Bonnie growled. He was supposed to give all that up and pay attention to her and only her.

"Well, well, well, look who's here Connie. It's little Bonnie and she has been stood up by her boyfriend, again. How many times is it now?"

Bonnie didn't even look up. She knew that voice all to well. It was Lonnie, one of her older sisters. Connie stepped over and joined in.

"Well what do you expect Lonnie, I mean she can't dress right, who would want to sit across the table from her. I mean and still be able to eat."

Bonnie looked up trying not to cry. Her sneering sisters were standing there with their newest boyfriends at least for now until they ran out of money or were not as socially popular anymore. Bonnie thought in the back of her mind that her sisters changed boyfriends almost as much as they changed underwear. Connie pulled Bonnie to her feet.

"I mean look Lonnie. Would you even be caught dead in public wearing something like this."

Bonnie took a glance at her two sisters. Both of them were wearing very fashionable Chinese style dress. Bonnie's gown was fashionable and from one of the top designers but Connie and Lonnie made sure Bonnie always had to settle for second best.

Connie and Lonnie laughed with their dates as Bonnie started to walk out. Connie just pushed her back into her seat.

"Ohhhhh look, we hurt her feelings. But who cares?"

Bonnie was about to get to her feet again when she heard a voice.

"Bonnie, thank you so much for waiting for us. We really apologize for making you wait."

She raised her head and if she had not been sitting down she would have had to.

Before her stood Kim Possible. But not the Kim Possible she was used to seeing. This Kim was not the Kim from high school. The Kim before her was an absolutely elegant. Kim's hair was done up in an elegant bun with tendrils of her auburn hair curled around her face. She was wearing a stunning emerald green silk Chinese style gown. It was sleeveless, with a Mandarin collar and a keyhole front. The dress was embroidered with silver dragons and flowers. Ron was standing beside Kim with a smile on his face. At least Bonnie thought it was him. Again she had never seen Ron like this. His outfit was also classical Chinese. But it was Ron himself that had surprised Bonnie. He was not ripped but very elegantly fit.

The two of them were standing there in front of her when Kim took her arm from Ron's and helped Bonnie to stand. Placing Bonnie's arm within hers Kim patted her hand. Turning to Connie and Lonnie, she gave them a gaze that Bonnie would almost be pity.

"Well, Connie and Lonnie. It's been a long time but not long enough."

Connie and Lonnie stiffened at the barb. Connie's face went red as she stammered.

"Nice dress Kimberly."

Kim looked down at the dress.

"Oh yes. It's a Vivienne Tam original. The President of China had it made for me just before we left."

Connie and Lonnie were almost speechless.

Connie could barely talk.

"The President of China?"

Then Lonnie mumbled out.

"A Vivienne Tam original? Her...her new line is not even out yet."

Kim just rolled her eyes like she was talking to a child.

"Oh, I don't know all about that. We met with her so she could get my measurements. She even made Ron's suit at the same time."

Connie and Lonnie were almost to the point of being speechless.

"You...you met Vivieene Tam?"

Kim looked at Connie and Lonnie's dresses.

"You know Bonnie. I don't think Vivienne could save their outfits. Why don't we go in?"

Ron gestured with his hand pushing Connie, Lonnie and their dates out of the way. Lonnie's date stepped in front of Ron grabbing his arm.

"Hey dude, we were here first."

Ron gently took the man's arm and pressed in a certain part. The man winced as his arm went numb.

Ron growled quietly.

"Now be a good little boy and run along with your little friends before someone gets hurt."

The maître d' stepped forward.

"Mr. Stoppable, Miss Possible, your reservation awaits. Are these people giving you any trouble?"

Ron shook his head as he turned to follow Kim and Bonnie.

"No Yeung. We were just having a little friendly talk."

Yeung turned to Connie, Lonnie and their boyfriends.

"Do you have a reservation?"

Lonnie sniffed and tossed her hair to the side.

"I am Lonnie Rockwaller, I am sure you have heard of me. We don't have a reservation and would like a table immediately."

Yeung shook his head.

"I am sorry, but the reservation list is full. We may have a table open in a couple of hours. You are free to wait."

Lonnie's jaw nearly hit her chest as Yeung went on to the next guests and seated them.

Bonnie held on tight to Kim's arm as they were walking to the table that was reserved for Kim and Ron. The wait staff had already added a chair to the table of two.

"Why did you do that K? You know I wasn't waiting for you and from the looks of it this was supposed to be a dinner for the two of you."

Bonnie hesitated and sighed.

"And considering that little rock on your finger, I take it that this dinner was supposed to be special."

Bonnie realized what she had said and started to speak quickly.

"I am so sorry Kim. I didn't mean that the diamond was small... I mean..."

Bonnie groaned.

Kim squeezed Bonnie's hand as she smiled at the other patron's in the restaurant.

"It's no big B. Literally. I have small hand and a great big rock would look so funny on my hand. Besides, it who gave it to me that matters. Now back to the dinner thing. We were standing there when your sisters pulled that stunt in front of everyone. I could not stand back and let them do that. So Ron and I decided to give them a dose of their own medicine."

Bonnie snorted.

"I didn't know that you had that in you."

Kim turned serious.

"Bonnie just cause I didn't ever say those types of things doesn't mean I know how and when to say them. Now that's all behind us. Let's have a seat and have a good time together."

Bonnie was surprised when Ron held Bonnie's seat first then, held Kim's seat for her before taking his own seat. Ron placed his hand on Bonnie's hand.

"Bonnie, Kim and I are glad that you could share this dinner with us. We have not had time to celebrate and being able to celebrate it with a friend is even better."

Bonnie's face turned a slight blush.

"K, is he always this gallant?"

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, Ron is still in there."

At that moment Ron nearly knocked over his water glass.

Kim giggled.

"See what I mean."

Bonnie let go with a good laugh. Suddenly she felt free. Here were two people who she had given a lot of grief. But here they were including her in a very special night. She looked down and back up at Kim and Ron.

"Thanks you two. You really are something special. I just want to say congratulations."

Kim took Ron's hand as she reached out and took Bonnie's.

"Thanks B. That means a lot to Ron and I. Now that you are here. How would you like to be a bridesmaid in what, however much I try to avoid it, may be the wedding of the year world-wide?"

A smile crossed Bonnie's face.

"Sure."

* * *

Kim and Ron made it back and some surprises were revealed. Now they are back at home and getting on with life.

So maybe Bonnie wouldn't be that nice. But I think Kim would have done just that.

This story is just about finished. I hope that you have enjoyed it.

Please leave a review I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain  
Roger and Out  
Right hand salute.


	13. Chapter 13

**It's an Olympic Sized Mission  
Chapter 13**

* * *

Middleton Mall was as busy as Kim and Ron had ever seen it. Moms were dragging kids into stores for school clothes, then on to another store for school supplies, and to the drug store for some Tylenol for the mother. The two heroes had been home for a week now. Most of that time had been spent at home. The press had been hard to deal with for the first few days. The fact that Kim and Ron had a couple of missions while in China, that they each brought back two silver medals and one gold medal, and that the fact that Kim's slip of the tongue had announced to the world their engagement made the two teens prime targets for cameras and reporters. They quickly found out to stay away from the windows. Only after they set up two news conferences, and showed up on two talk shows did the hoopla settle down. This was the first time that the two of them had had some time together in public since they had returned from China.

Kim slipped her arm around Ron's waist as his arm settled across her shoulders. They were still getting used to all the stares, open mouths of shock, cameras coming out of bags and purses, and the shouts and squeals of children and some teenagers. Luckily, for the most part, people left them alone. But there was the occasional visitor to the area that just h-a-d to have a picture or an autograph.

The two of them approached the food court. Monique, Felix, Zita, Hope, Tara, and Josh were meeting them there for lunch. This would be the first time they had had to just hang out with their friends. As Kim and Ron turned the corner of the mall into the food court a shrill scream echoed throughout the mall. Both of them cringed as a whirlwind swooped up to them and nearly tackled the two of them. Kim and Ron smiled as they returned the hug.

"Hi Monique."

Monique literally bounced up and down in front of them. She gave Kim another crushing hug then nearly pulled Kim's arm out of the socket when she grabbed Kim's hand to look at the ring.

"You lucky, lucky girl!"

All three of them laughed as they headed for the table where everyone waited. They broke up into two groups and guys and the girls.

Josh and Felix gave Ron a high five. Felix smiled at his best friend.

"Dude, that leap you did during the Steeplechase was awesome. I thought my mom was going to go nuts."

Josh laughed.

"Not trying to put you down dude, but only you could fall into a gold medal."

Ron shook his head.

"Yeah, the ole Ronster dumb luck was going there."

Tara and Zita gazed down at Kim's hand as Tara held on it. Both of them sighed as the small stone sparkled in the light of the food court.

Tara looked up at Kim with a sparkle in her eye.

"You are making me so jealous, one you get a ring, and two he proposed to you in the middle of all those people at the Olympics."

Kim giggled.

"We had talked about it a little, but I had no idea that he had already talked to my dad. Then pulling that ribbon out with the box on it. The man keeps on surprising me."

Taking a seat at one of the tables Kim motioned for Ron to sit next to her. Ron stepped over and sat down. Josh, Tara, Felix, Zita and Monique all took their seats. Ron glanced around.

"So what would everyone like to eat? My treat."

Kim looked over at Ron.

"Ron, when did you get all the money?"

Ron took her hand.

"KP, remember all the requests we had for endorsements?"

Kim nodded.

"I thought that money was not supposed to come through for a few months, and that all was supposed to go into an educational fund."

Ron pulled her hand up and gave it a kiss.

"Well KP, one of them decided to go ahead and upfront some money. I just had to do a short commercial for them and they said that I and any friends could eat at their restaurants free."

Kim scowled.

"Ron, I am so not eating at BN."

Ron shook his head.

"No my love, it's not BN, although it would be badical. Nope, this is a new place. It is a part of the BN family of restaurants. Why don't we head down to the lower level? I think they may be holding a table for us."

Josh stood up and took a close look at Ron's head.

"Pal, are you sure that fall didn't dent something up there?"

Ron stood and pulled Kim to her feet.

"Nope, I am just fine. Now if all of you will join me and my badical fiancée, we shall to get something to eat."

Ron led the group down to the lower level and toward one end of the mall. Soon they were approaching the newest restaurant in the mall. Kim looked over at Ron.

"Backyard Grill? You endorsed Backyard Grill?"

Ron led the way into the restaurant. Upon entering the restaurant, Kim jaw nearly hit the floor. Everyone else in the party had the same reaction. There just inside the door was a life size cardboard cutout of Ron. He was wearing a cook's apron over his running suit and he had a plate of steaks in his hand.

The host approached them.

"Mr. Stoppable, Miss Possible, it's nice to see you. We have your table waiting. Please follow me."

Leading them to the back of the restaurant, the host showed them a small private room already set up. Handing everyone a menu as they took a seat, he spoke to Ron.

"I believe this is what you requested Mr. Stoppable. Your server shall be with you in a minute."

Kim opened her menu and began to choose.

"Wow, it all looks good, but I think I'll stay with one of the salads. I still need to watch my figure."

Ron patted her on the shoulder.

"KP, I'll tell you what. Order what you want and I'll watch your figure."

Kim turned and hit him on the head with her menu as everyone laughed. A bright smile crept across her face along with a slight blush.

The server stepped into the room.

"Hi, I'm Janice and I will be your server today. Can I get your drink orders and any appetizers?"

Kim raised her hand.

"Water with lemon please."

Tara, Zita, and Monique all raised their hands.

"same"

Janice nodded as she wrote on her pad.

Ron spoke up.

"Raspberry lemonade for me."

Felix glanced up at Janice.

"Coke here."

Janice turned to Josh. He looked over the menu for a moment then looked up at her.

"Coke please."

Nodding, Janice wrote down his order.

"Now how about any appetizers?"

Ron looked around the table, then up at Janice.

"Tell you what; bring us one plate of wings, one plate of hot wings, and a plate of cheesy fries. How is that everybody?"

Janice looked around to see everyone nodding.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks and your appetizers."

Janice returned on moments with the drinks and the appetizers.

"Is everyone ready to order?"

Ron looked around to see everyone nodding.

"I have the full rack of ribs, baked potato, and a house salad with honey mustard dressing."

He turned and looked at Kim smiled at him and then at Janice.

"I'll have the same."

Ron stared at Kim. She just smiled back.

"You wanted to watch my figure? Well you can. What I don't eat you can have. Besides someone has to watch your figure."

Kim growled and leaned over to give him a kiss.

All at the table laughed and finished giving their orders. Josh stood up as Janice left the room.

"Ron thanks for letting us be here. I would like to propose a toast to good food and good friends. But for the most part, this toast is for Kim and Ron. Two of the greatest people I have ever had the privilege of knowing. Long life and many years of happiness."

Everyone raised their glasses and clinked them together.

After the food arrived everyone one was talking when Josh turned to Kim.

"Kim, we know that Ron got this endorsement. What about you?"

Kim wiped her mouth and glanced over to Monique.

"Let's say that I went with a former employer. It appears that Club Banana is going to come out with a full line of active wear and dresses under my name."

Zita and Tara shrieked

"WHAT!"

Kim nodded. Monique smiled

"Girl, you are gonna look so fine in those clothes."

Ron took Kim's hand.

"She looks fine anytime."

Everybody groaned as Kim rolled her eyes.

"We have some other endorsements but those are the two major ones."

Ron patted his stomach.

"Now, we just need to find a school that will have us."

* * *

Leaning against the wall in the Possible living room, Kim pulled her heels off her feet, stepped over to the couch and then flopped down. Ron plopped down beside her as he pulled his tie off. Kim covered her eyes with her arm and leaned back groaning.

"How many luncheons does that make now?"

Ron lay back. Kim slid to the side, took his arm and placed it around her shoulders. Snuggling up to him she sighed. Ron gave her a slight hug then...

"BURRRPPP"

Kim elbowed him.

"Ron that's gross."

Ron gave her another hug.

"Sorry about that KP. In answer to your question, this was the eighth luncheon we have had. That does not include the seven dinners and four breakfast meetings. All of the above can be broken down into one fact. All the administrators, coaches and faculty members we have met with want us to attend their schools. They want me on their football teams and/or track teams. They want you on the gymnastics team and/or Cheerleader squads. All offered free rides for both of us."

Kim shifted under his arm.

"I hear a "BUT" coming."

Ron gave her a kiss on the top of her head, which brought a small smile to her face.

"Yessssss. There is a "but". The same one we discussed several times. And that is the fact that..."

Kim finished the sentence.

"All of them considered us to be great assets to their universities. Do you get the same feeling that I am feeling?"

Ron nodded.

"That they want us to attend their schools so that they can brag we go to their school. I have a feeling that we would be called in to represent the school every time some dignitary would come to the school."

Kim groaned.

"I am not going to be something that the school can show us off like some trophy. I want an education not be made some type of showpiece."

Kim stood up and stretched.

"I gonna go up and get out of his dress. Why don't you grab a change of clothes out of the guest room and change also. Maybe we can sneak out of here and grab a bite to eat at Bueno Nacho."

Ron grinned as Kim headed for the steps.

"Sure that I can't watch."

Kim flipped her hair back over her shoulder and gave him a sultrily look.

"Not on your life bad boy. Now after you put the other ring of my finger, then you will be welcome to join me. Until then, you will just have to dream."

Ron coughed.

"And what a dream that will be."

He ducked as Kim threw one of her high heel shoes at him. She stood at the bottom of the stairs with her hands on her hips.

"Now, if you are a good boy and get changed quickly, I think a little snuggle time in the tree house will be part of the plan."

Kim found herself standing alone at the bottom of her stairs. Shaking her head and grinning, she turned and climbed the rest of the way to her room.

* * *

Stacks of letters covered the kitchen table. Reaching for another one, Kim slit the envelope open and pulled the contents free as Ron did the same with a similar envelope. Pulling the letter open, Kim blew a strand of hair out of her face and began to read.

"Dear Miss Possible,

We would like to extend an invitation for you to attend our University with a full scholarship. We believe that we have a fine program for you and that you would be a great asset to the school..."

Kim picked up a red marker and placed an X at the top of the page. She turned to Ron as he scanned his letter. Seeing that she was looking at him he began to read the letter that had the same letterhead as hers.

"Dear Mr. Stoppable,

We would like to extend an invitation for you to enter our Culinary Arts program with a full scholarship. We believe that we have a fine program for you and that you would be a great asset..."

Kim shook her head. Ron nodded and picked up a similar red marker and marked his letter.

Kim put her head in her hands and groaned.

"You think that they might get a little more original with their letters. At least they didn't beg like a dozen others did. I find it amazing that no one of these replied to you, yet now they are sending me another acceptance letter along with one to you. All of them say that we would be a great asset to their school. Which means we would end up being publicity figureheads for the schools, just like all the other who wanted to meet with us? What is the count?"

Ron picked up a legal pad.

"Of all the letters, not including those we met with. That's the twelfth school to offer us both full scholarships. There are eight more that offered us full scholarships plus off campus housing. All of them extended offers for you to be on the Cheerleading team and for me to be on the football and/or the track teams. Four of them offered you a place on their gymnastics team."

Kim rolled her head back as she closed her eyes.

"And not one of them even acknowledged you before did they?"

Ron didn't say anything until Kim brought her head down and turned to face him. Ron shook his head no.

"Not a one."

Kim placed both letters in a box marked. "Rejected"

"Kim?"

Ron picked up another envelope.

"KP, this one is addressed to both of us. It's from Middleton University."

Kim slid her chair over next to Ron as he handed her the letter. Ron picked up his letter opener, slit the envelope open and pulled out the letter. The letterhead announced the letter was from the President of Middleton University.

"Dear Kimberly and Ronald.

I would like to congratulate both of you for the medals you won representing our great nation. I would also like to extend my warmest congratulations on your recent engagement. Both of you have done great things and I know that you will continue to do the same in the future. I know by now that both of you are most likely being swamped by offers form every school on the planet. I know that we are not the brightest spot in the world, but I feel we have many fine programs here that both of you could benefit from.

I would like to discuss the possibility of the two of you attending our university. Please call me at your convenience and I will be happy to meet with you to discuss what your needs might be both in your lines of study, any special housing needs, and if you so desire, your participation in any of our sports team or activities.

Again I would like to congratulate you for your recent accomplishments. I look forward to speaking with you.

President

Middleton University."

Kim took the letter from Ron and read it again herself.

"What do you think Ron?"

Kim turned to see Ron smiling. Kim nodded.

"I think we have just found a school."

* * *

Anne held on to Kim's arm as she guided Kim to the sofa in front of the television. Gene had both of his hands on Ron's shoulders as he guided the youth to a place next to Kim. Kim crossed her arms and sat back.

"Mom, we have seen the news. It's the same as always. Besides, Ron and I had a big night planned. Wade has sent out some fake stories that we have been seen in different cities. He even hired a couple to dress up like us and is planning to have them seen leaving at the airport. The girl will be carrying a big dress bag. It's planned for the bag to come open revealing what looks like a wedding dress inside. He is sure every paparazzi in three states will chase them."

James sat down.

"Aren't you worried out the wrong rumors getting out?"

Kim smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, the plan is when they get to New York, the girl is going stumble and the wig will fall off. I would love to be there when that happens; just to see all those faces behind the cameras. Now what is so important for us to be here?"

Anne put her fingers to her lips and turned the television on. The two families settled down to watch the screen. The parents were smiling as they glanced back and forth from the screen to their children. A commercial was just ending and Summer Gayle came on screen. Behind her was a screen showing "Middleton Lifestyles." As she began to speak the screen changed to the Olympic symbol over a picture of Kim and Ron at the news conference.

"Good evening, I am Summer Gayle and this is Middleton Lifestyles. It was confirmed today by Team Possible's spokesman and by a Middleton University spokesman that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable will be attending there this fall. With the world at the feet of this world trotting couple, we are proud that they elected to stay here and attend Middleton University."

The camera angle changed and Summer faced the new camera. Pictures of Kim and Ron appeared over her shoulder.

"For all the great things this couple has done over the years, their exploits at the recent Olympics are thought to be some of their greatest accomplishments. For so long they have been known for their heroic work around the world. Now they have shown that they are more than that. They have shown that they can be and are two normal young people. They are two young people with hopes for the future, and two young people in love. They also happen to be incredible athletes. We here at the station followed Kim and Ron through their training and onto the Olympics. The production staff has put together a video in their honor. I have been told that they will be watching, so Kim, Ron, this is for you."

The picture of Summer faded and the video opened with the Olympic Flag waving as song started in the background.. Then a picture of Kim and Ron at the first news conference came on the screen. A video clip showed them waving as they left for the Olympics.

"Each day I live, I want to be  
A day to give, The best of me  
I'm only one, But not alone  
My finest day, Is yet unknown"

The screen showed Kim and Ron at the first news conference, then that picture faded to others of them walking into Middleton High hand in hand. There were more clips of them doing simple exercises in the gym.

"I broke my heart, For every gain  
To taste the sweet, I faced the pain  
I rise and fall, yet through it all  
This much remains."

Anne's faced winced as the next set of clips went across the screen. One clip showed Kim straining to do a move on the balance beam, the other showed Kim making a move on the uneven bars only to slip, hit the bar and fall crashing to the floor. Another clip showed Ron doing sit ups, his faces straining, sweat popping from his forehead. The next clip showed him trying to get over one of the obstacles in the Steeplechase, only to hit it and fall hard on the other side. He got up and continued to run.

"I want one moment in time  
When I'm more than I thought I could be.  
When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away  
And the answers are all up to me"

The next clip showed Kim on the uneven bars. She flipped and flowed through her routine and then landed to stretch out her arms.

"Give me one moment in time  
When I'm racing with destiny  
Then in that one moment in time  
I will feel, I will feel eternity."

The clip on the screen showed Ron in the 5,000 meter run. The clip followed him around the track showing him pulling ahead to fall over the line. Then the clip showed him on the gold medal stand raising his arms.

"I've lived to be  
The very best, I want it all  
No time for less, I've laid the plans  
Now lay the chance, Here in my hands"

The next few clips showed Kim and Ron working with Mrs. Hatchett and Mr. Barkin. A clip showed Kim on the exercise floor with Mrs. Hatchett working with her on a routine. The next clip showed Mr. Barkin showing Ron how to throw the javelin.

"Give me one moment in time  
When I'm more than I thought I could be  
When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away  
And the answers are all up to me"

The next few clips showed followed Kim through the balance beam routine. She finished it in style and flipped off the beam to her landing.

"Give me one moment in time  
When I'm racing with destiny,  
Then in that one moment in time,  
I will feel, see I will feel eternity."

The video showed Ron in the Steeplechase as he made the leap over the fallen runners and take the lead. It followed him right up to the time he came in second. The next clip showed him in the javelin throw.

"You're a winner  
For a lifetime, if you seize that  
One moment in time, Make it shine."

The next clip showed Kim and Ron sharing the kiss on the infield.

"Give me one moment in time  
When I'm more than I thought I could be  
When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away  
And the answers are all up to me"

The video showed Kim and Ron rappelling into the stadium. The the camera switched to a high angle shot of Kim and Ron with the other athletes of the field. Ron puts something around her neck and she looks down and picks something up on the end of the ribbon, then she was pulling him into a kiss.

"Just give me one moment in time  
When I'm racing with destiny  
Then in that one moment of time  
I will feel, I will feel, I will be free

yes, I will be, I will be free."

The next scene of the video showed a collage of small videos of various times of Kim and Ron in their events. The last scene came when at the news conference Ron put the ring on Kim's finger and they shared a kiss. The screen froze at that point. The video and music faded off and Summer came back on the screen.

"So for Kim and Ron, we here at Channel 5 wish you all the best and our hopes for the future. I know that it has been said before. But, we wish to thank you for everything you have done. This is Summer Gayle for Middleton Lifestyles. Goodnight."

The parents turned to see their children holding on to each other as Kim was wiping tears from her face. The two looked at each other and shared a quick kiss. Anne motioned to the other parents and they all got up to walk out of the room leaving Kim and Ron alone.

James Possible made his way to the front door. It was time to make sure all the doors were locked and all the lights were off. Checking the back door and back porch first he made his way toward the front of the house. Passing the living room, he made his way to the front door. He turned the front light off and made sure the lock bolt was set. As he turned to go back to the master bedroom he noticed a flickering light coming from the living room. James looked into the room to see the television on one of Kim's favorite shows. He could see a blonde head of hair above the back of the couch. Glancing at his watch he noted the late hour and thought he should get Ron on his way home. As he came around the end of the couch he saw that his daughter was asleep in the arms of his soon to be son in law. Ron was fast asleep also. In front of them was all the paperwork from Middleton University that they had been filling out.

Both he and his wife were a little disappointed that Kim did not pick either one of their alma-maters, but they knew the reasons that Kim and Ron choose MU. The reasons were pretty good. He had to admit that while his daughter was in the news a lot, he didn't like the idea of her being used for publicity for any reason, unless she fully agreed with it. He was pleased that the two of them would stay in Middleton. He also knew that the two of them would be staying in their own apartment near the campus. While MU was willing to work with Kim and Ron on the hero work and their classes, the administration thought it might be best for them to stay off campus for the safety of the other students.

As he stood there watching the two of them sleep, two arms found their way around his waist a warm cheek placed itself on his shoulder. Anne whispered.

"Let them sleep. They deserve a little rest. With everything that has been going on, they have not been able to really rest. Do you think Ron liked his gift?"

James glanced down to the mahogany display box sitting on the side of the table.

"Yeah, I know Jean and Gene appreciated it."

Both of them looked up on the far wall where a duplicate bow hung on the wall. Inside the box lay two silver medals and one gold medal from the Olympics. Over the display box was a picture of Kim in one of her gymnastics suits. Next to it was a picture of Kim and Ron in their U.S. team suits with their three medals hanging from their necks. A third picture was of just Ron in his track suit. James was a little misty eyed as his glance went from to the two sleeping figures to the pictures on the wall and then back to the small shining stone that was on Kim's left hand. Anne stepped over and took a blanket from the front closet and spread it out over the two sleeping figures. Then she turned a pillow flat so another chair so Rufus would have a place to sleep. She turned back to her husband as he pulled her into a hug. They turned their heads to the sleeping pair as James nodded his head toward them.

"When Kim first came home that day talking about her new friend, I was happy for her. I was happy that she made a friend so quickly. Then as they grew up together I had my doubts about Ron, and I am sorry I ever doubted the young man. I knew from those first few years that it would be an Olympic sized task to raise Kim. I just never dreamed how well that "race" would work out. "

He placed his arm around his wife as he turned the last light out.

The light from the streetlight outside danced across the three medals hanging in the case on the wall as Kim snuggled down into Ron's arms. The light glinted off the diamond as Ron curled his arms around her.

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. I hope that all of you have enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading.

I hope that you will leave a review for this chapter or the whole story. Thanks.

This is the Captain  
Roger and out  
Right hand salute

* * *


End file.
